Force Falls: Legacy of the Empire
by Veor Hrdenda
Summary: A Star Wars AU. DipperXPacifica is the main ship. Young Jedi in training Dipper Pines is forced into confrontation with a Sithlord known as Darth Cipherious, he works with the help of his family, and a new ally Pacifica Northwest, whose exact origin is questionable and unknown, to battle the growing evil. 13 Years after the Battle of Endor. Legends-ish Continuity. Rated T in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I'm working on this Story, and I had a lot of ideas for it for a while. I know there are a few different takes on a Star Wars AU out there, This is mine.**

 **I'd love whatever Feedback you can give, positive or negative. This uses some things from the Legends continuity, and is kind of a cross between Legends and Canon, along with my own stuff, and with the characters from Gravity Falls thrown into the mix. I can only hope you enjoy this because I really do want people to like this story. Current working name for this Star Wars Crossover AU, is Force Falls. Might Change, anyway this being written by me it shall include some Dipper X Pacifica stuff.**

 **You do not need to be familiar with Legends to Enjoy this Story, there are just going to be some things from Legends thrown in here and there. For example, Three Solo Children, Jedi training on Yavin IV, Mara Jade, The Imperial Remnant exists rather than the First Order. Also some other random bits will appear as this continues.**

 **By the way I'm considering doing this as a Trilogy, not as in there will be three chapters, as in there will be Three Stories that take place one after the other. I already know how this would lead into another Story, each story could theoretically be mostly Self-Contained. WHATEVER... READ, ENJOY, REVIEW, ETC.**

* * *

 _A Long Time Ago In a Galaxy Far Far Away..._

 _ **Star Wars: The Legacy of the Empire**_

 _Thirteen Years have passed since the battle of Endor, and the Death of Palpatine_ _._ _Since then Luke has established a Jedi Praxeum on the_ world of Yavin IV.

 _The remnants of the Empire have been pushed back into a small quadrant of the Galaxy, and Three Children of the Solo Family have been born._

 _Despite the New Reign of Peace and Justice a Shadow Darker than even Palpatine himself has reemerged._

 _A New Jedi, Dipper Pines has been training using a Mysterious Holocron, and on the City World of Denon a young Force Sensitive is about to be discovered, in a way that sends Dipper Pines, and the Galaxy into a dangerous race against an Old Enemy._

The Empire fell when she was two years old, the real empire that was. Pacifica looked out across the sprawling terraces of the Denon, a world of gardens, and skyscrapers all mixed together, it was like Coruscant, except with only the nice bits. It was, from a perspective, perfect, glimmering silver towers rose from the dark surface, massive walls of glowing light stood tall, as small speeders buzzed by at high speed, above the night sky was lit up by a thousand different satellites and vessels, making their way across the black sky. No sky was really black though, not ever. Even in the darkest moments of the night there was still a thin layer of dark blue in the black, and on Denon, as on Coruscant, with no real stars, the satellites made the sky much more colorful. The air was cold, it was the wind, which was generated among the towers, Pacifica looked out over the edge of her balcony, an entire galaxy was waiting out there. Not that it mattered much, she was a, she paused, a Northwest, yes that was her name, Pacifica Northwest. And Northwests didn't go on adventures, they sat safe and quiet in their homes, any time they were threatened it was because they had manipulated it, that was what the galaxy said about her grandfather after all. She was the heir to a fortune, and for some reason, at that moment, that didn't seem to mean much.

Elsewhere, far away, at the edge of the galaxy a young man, fourteen years of age at most, so more a boy than a man really, kneeled in a small prison cell, the door was thick strong metal, and there was a buzzing field of energy between him, and it. His pale blond hair, almost white in color, pale face, and rather fat body, were only some of the reasons he lost against his enemy Dipper, trying to win his beloved Mabel from the clutches of her evil brother. Still she rejected him, still manipulated by her cruel family. His plans had failed, the people of his home world had turned against him, and he had been placed in prison. Anger flared in his eyes, as his irises shifted from a normal brown to a bright yellow. His mind went back to his focus, to talk to the only being that could help him. His mind drifted as he reached out, rubbing against the mind of something much older, and more powerful, he reached his hand into his pocket to remove the triangular amulet with a glowing eye in the center, it acted similar to a holographic projector, as it projected the image of a darkly robed man with one eye, an eye that was yellow, with a small slitted pupil, the figures features were impish, and his teeth from what Gideon could tell, were sharp. He gave a wicked grin as he saw Gideon.

" _Hey Kid, what can I do for you, I'm afraid my prices have gone up since last time._ " The voice was high pitch, and echo-y, almost electronic, as the figure grinned in his dark robes, that Gideon now saw were marked with yellow, his hood moved back, revealing strikingly yellow-blond hair, and a strange triangle tattoo around one eye. Gideon spoke calmly, his accent was outer rim, that was clear, it was also somewhat squeaky,"I want your help to get out of here, you triangle eyed freak, you promised me the aid I needed to destroy Dipper Pines. Well, now I'm in here, and he isn't destroyed!"

" _Ah, well you see, we also had a deal kid, and you broke it. So, you tried working with me, now if you want to be freed, you'll need to work **FOR ME**."_ As he spoke the last two words his voice became deep, deep like the oceans of Mon Calamari, deep like the darkness between the stars, dreadfully and terrifyingly deep, filled with hatred, so much so it seemed almost as if he were the infinite void outside it all, the darkness that crawled inside the back of mens thoughts, as he spoke his eye flashed bright glowing red.

"Darth Cipherious, I work for one person and one person only, Myself. I'll make a deal with you, but not that one, I'm no fool." Gideon replied.

" _Then enjoy your life in Prison, kid. I hope the food there is good._ " as he spoke, Cipherious began to flicker away.

The boy let out a cry, "Wait, I'll work for you, I'll do anything, just get me out of here."

The Sithlord smiled at the boy, " _I thought so. Now then, I'll send someone to pick you up, I've got some other matters, things I consider just as pressing._ "

Dipper looked around the rooftops of Denon, he was waiting for some monster to jump out of the corner, but despite everything it seemed safe. His muddy brown eyes scanned the skyline looking for some terrible monster, still nothing. It seemed Denon was much different from his adopted homeworld of Ord Mantell.

While he had not been born on the planet, he had lived there for a while, and he considered it more his home than anywhere else. He and his Sister, Mabel, had moved there with their Great Uncle Stannford Pines. They had ended up their after tragic circumstances, but it had worked out in the end.

In truth it had actually been normal circumstances the first time they went. They had been sent on a vacation, on an interplanetary shuttle, driven by an annoying droid. The Twins had gone at age Thirteen to spend time with their elderly relative. Dipper's discovery had started it all, he had found a strange cube like object, which he opened, on accident. It was a Holocron of the old Jedi Order, a mysterious one, it seemed that the Author of it had wished to stay anonymous, instead of his face appearing a stylized picture of a Six fingered hand appeared. Dipper had used the knowledge inside to combat the Darkside Adept 'Lil Gideon', eventually recently he had imprisoned the insane younger boy.

Then they had left. It wasn't like they left friends behind. Their friends, Wey'daya "Wendy" Cor'durol, an ex-freedom fighter Twi'lek was on the MRE-HAC crew. So was SO-OS 'Soos' the B-1 Battle Droid a that acted as both Engineer, Repairman, and Assistant for the crew. His circuitry was old and damaged resulting in an over friendly, somewhat childish Droid that had forgotten how to raise a blaster.

Still the entire reason Dipper and Mabel had stayed with their Great Uncle was because their parents had died. The rough old conman/smuggler, was while acting uncaring, deeply protective of them. He would give his life for them if he needed to.

So that left them among their friends, misfits and outcasts. Funnily enough it worked, their crew was insane certainly, Mabel his twin sister was hyperactive, and childish, impatient certainly, but she was an amazing pilot, and with her Astromech Droid R2-K7 'Waddles' by her side and the small shuttle that was inside the MRE-HAC, she was capable of getting Dipper, and herself anywhere, which helped Dipper, who had over the past year begun to learn the ways of the Jedi, he had even constructed himself a lightsaber, a simple and plain cylindrical metal hilt, with a small Pinetree carved into the top of the hilt.

"Pinetree are you alright you look worried." Wendy said popping up behind him.

"We don't need call signs we aren't on a mission, right?" Dipper said, the last part was an actual question, their Gruncle often had them completing chores for him.

The orange skinned twi'lek shrugged, moving her bright orange Lekku as she did, she paused after that, "Okay then Dipper, are you alright man, you seem a little tense."

"No I'm fine." Dipper said, pulling at his dark blue vest, beneath the best he wore a plain white tunic, the vest however included a bright blue Pinetree marked onto it, each member had taken a call sign or code name for any law-bending activities, or occasional law abiding activity.

Wendy looked the part of freedom fighter, she wore a military jacket, and darkly colored leggings, however a small patch had been recently added to her Jacket a bag of ice, something representing her calm and collected nature, she acted extremely chill even in tense circumstances. Beyond those small details showing some military origin, there was also a smaller Vibroblade Axe strapped to her side, and an E-11 hanging freely at her waist.

Dipper brushed his brown hair, he was tired, and confused. His Great Uncle Stan had insisted they leave their home shortly after Gideon's defeat, with no explanation, or reason, and then they'd ended up here. Denon, a core world, a city world, it looked somewhat Ugly to Dipper who was used to plains, forests and lakes of his homeworld, along with all the dangers included. Wendy grinned putting a hand on Dipper's shoulder, Dipper froze and let a cold shiver run through his body.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're going all 'New Order Imperial' on me." Wendy said jokingly.

"No, there's this weird feeling, in my gut. It's, well, terrifying, like the darkness of an everlasting night, there are no stars, just shadows. It's awful." Dipper said shivering, "And cold."

"Dude, I know you do all that weird force stuff, but you need to chill out, it's not like there are Sithlords left, and even if they were why would they show up here?" Wendy said with a grin.

"I guess your right, still I want to check it out, maybe Mabel will take me." Dipper said pondering it for a moment, "I'll check, last I saw she was trying to fix that droid of hers, I think its beyond repair though."

"Better than her having panic attacks? Or weeping over him, anyway he still serves his duty as a navigator for the ship, even if he doesn't move properly." Wendy said.

"I guess. Anyway you want to come and check on this Sith thing with me?" Dipper asked sliding from the roof of the MRE-HAC, he landed on a small platform outside one of the doors, they had found out about it a while back, and it had come in use for getting up and down from the roof.

"Eh, sure whatever." Wendy said sliding down after him.

* * *

Mabel grinned as the group lifted off in the small shuttle, it was a plain white vessel, somewhat square in appearance, with a couple of light green streaks along the roof. Mabel piloted it with pride, it could fit, at maximum six people, but piloting was one of the few things Mabel was seriously good at. Better than her brother even, it was all about instinct, she moved with the natural skill, able to outfly some of the most experienced people they had met.

She was also extremely childish, thus the sparkly pink Astromech Droid by her side, and the strange Bantha-Wool sweater with a Shooting Star on the front. Dipper held on tightly as the vessel moved through the winding hovering lanes of Traffic. Denon was a large city, no where near as large as Coruscant but large. As Dipper's hand tightened around his weapon he focussed, he could feel the darkness, it bled from the spot it was at, it was like the darkest starless void, the place between Galaxies, living there was a curse he would wish on no one.

"Soooo, Bro-Bro, where are we going?" Mabel asked, as they moved.

"Forwards, Left. Forwards, Right, Up. Forwards. Now, down." Dipper said pausing in between each comment as they moved, his eyes were tightly shut. He was feeling his surroundings with the force, sensing the source of the Darkness and driving towards it.

* * *

Pacifica stood frozen in place as the man laughed, his impish features and sharp ears were visible, a strange lightsaber hung at his belt, and he smiled, examining the dead staff all around him. "Now now, Preston, and Priscilla, I've just come to make good on a deal, a deal an ancestor made with me. It would be a shame to end this too Violently wouldn't it. I promised your ancestor riches and power, and believe me, you had them, or at least your father did Preston. He failed to keep them, and that isn't my problem, now. I think you're both too Old to make Good Apprentices, so I'll just take your daughter, she's about the right age to make a good Sith Lord. After all that was the deal I made with your ancestor, power for a Future Apprentice. I still think the change in name is Hilarious, whose going to buy that your actual last name is Northwest? No one, I'll tell you that."

"Why are you doing this?" Pacifica screamed, tearing against the stasis-like barrier around her. She tried to pull away, tried to move, but the Sithlord seemed to be holding her still with his mind. The Blond Girl's eyes flashed with terror.

"I already told you why I'm here. Oh, you mean the killing a lot of your hired help, and planning to kill your parents, well thats obvious, because ITS FUN." The dark being grinned brightly. The yellow triangle over his single eye flashing. Pacifica tried to force her way back, forcing against the barrier, to no avail.

"You Stop!" A voice yelled from down the hall, at the front door. A brown haired, brown eyed, fair skinned boy, in his hand a piece of metal, suddenly there was a click and then a hiss, a blade of Azure blue light extended from the cylindrical object, a Lightsaber.

"OH That, That is Hilarious. You really think you can stop me?" The Sithlord grinned, brightly, "Do you know who I am, my name is Lord Cipherious, I am older than that joke of a Sithlord Sidious, Older than some planets even, And you, You think you can stop me?"

"Yeah, um I guess? Shooting Star, And Ice I could use some help right now." The boy spoke the last sentence into his comm unit, rushing forwards with his lightsaber. The Sithlord smiled, activating his own Bright Red Blade and blocking the child's attack. Pacifica then realized she could move, she reached into the folds of her Purple dress, pulling out her Q-2 Hold-Out blaster, she took aim for a moment then fired off a couple of shots into the shoulder of the Sithlord, who turned with a snarl, throwing the Jedi Boy against a nearby wall, "So the little heiress has some fight in her after all, hilarious. You might make a good Sith yet."

Pacifica kept firing on the Sithlord who simply smiled, deflecting each blast with his Lightsaber, upon the final deflection he had made his way over to her parents, and with a quick movement of his wrist their lives were ended. Pacifica let out a scream. Her hand tightened around the trigger to the blaster pistol and she fired again.

Suddenly a new figure was firing on the Sith Lord, a young Twi'lek woman, she had orange skin, and bright eyes, she was using the old E-11 a blaster used by most stormtroopers, though she was using it with significant skill, firing on the singular figure with it, "Pinetree, get the girl, and lets go!"

The boy nodded, sending a blast of force energy against the Sithlord and grabbing Pacifica's hand, he dragged her away, "Come on, I'll explain later right now we've got to run."

Pacifica snorted, she wasn't going to be skilled at running, not in her dress, but she tried anyway almost falling over multiple times as they moved, as they neared the exit, there was no obvious way forwards, "I'm going to throw you okay?" The boy said, he was clearly trying to be nice, and he was also trying to calm her, but she was in too much shock to even know what was going on, she almost laughed, the boy was barely her height and he expected to throw her, suddenly though what felt like a massive shove sent her flying across the street and onto the pavement on the other side, the Twi'lek girl landed upright next to her, offering her hand, and then the boy leapt across with a grin, "My names Dipper, Dipper Pines, I think we just saved your life."

Pacifica blinked, and the Twi'lek girl held out her hand, "Wendy, a pleasure really, now we need to keep moving."

"Sorry, what was that, what is happening, and why am I here?"

"Well that was a Sith lord, also a Sephi. You are here because he was going to either imprison you, or kill you, your parents are dead, so I'd get moving Rich Girl." Wendy replied, her tone was harsh and cold, Dipper looked over at her in surprise.

"She's just in shock, honestly." Dipper said, frowning at Wendy.

"Fine. You need to move, we can get a pick up from Shooting Star, but we're going to need to be away from the evil Sithlord." Wendy said.

"I'm. Sorry, yes ok, lets go where are we going, how are we getting there?" Pacifica said, looking about.

"Well, walking is always a good start, though Running is better." Dipper said, grabbing her hand and pulling her along, the group moved across even paved cement. Pacifica felt cold and dark inside, numb with shock. She moved unaware of her surroundings, of what had happened, of who she was even.

"Shooting Star, we really, really could use a Pick Up, but that's on you entirely. So show up please?" Dipper yelled into his Comm as they ran.

The shuttle appeared a couple minutes later hovering on the pavement a couple feet ahead of them, the three jumped in, Pacifica with some help from Dipper. As the doors shut a Brown Haired Brown eyed girl turned smiling, "So, how did it go? Oh you brought home a girl, thats a first."

"Oh shut up." Dipper said sighing, "What's your name?"

"Me. Oh, I'm Pacifica, Northwest." Pacifica said, blinking for a moment, her eyes were slightly glazed over, and she looked tired all of a sudden.

"I'm Mabel, and I hope the others have already introduced themselves. If they haven't I apologize, my Brother's a total idiot a lot of the time." Mabel said grinning as she piloted away.

"Mabel, this is serious. It was a Sithlord. Not some kid messing with the Darkside, an actual full blown Sithlord. Like Sidious, or Vader." Dipper said, looking at Mabel.

"And Pacifica, why she here." Mabel asked, looking back briefly.

"The Sithlord was after her family, it killed her parents." Dipper said, sighing, he gripped his lightsaber tightly, looking it over, "She's force sensitive though. Maybe she can learn a little about defending herself, maybe she can even help us find the Author."

"Pfft, Bro-Bro, you're never gonna find the Author it's like... Impossible." Mabel said, speeding up as they opened an area where the traffic lanes had seemingly disappeared.

"Easy for you to say, you haven't really provided any help."

* * *

 **Well, that was the first chapter, could have done better in places. I think I sped the plot up too much. But that's what I'm giving you for this chapter, that was always planned to be early on, because characters need to end up meeting before any really plot based stuff can happen. A lot of this though will involve characters not getting along, I think I under-developed Preston and Priscilla, they don't do anything the entire fight, so I'm just gonna say they were knocked out then.**

 **Anyway this is a rough start, I'm going to polish it up more when I work on it, I already have the plotline planned out. Anyway this should be considered the Second Season of Gravity Falls... I guess? I mean basically, Gideon is in Jail, and the main Villain is Bill, so yeah, second season. WHATEVER.**

 **REVIEW.**

 **Lord/Darth Cipherious shall play a role through out the story, as will most of the characters who show up. I apologize for doing a very rough intro, without really covering my bases too well... Sorry... Anyway I hope you enjoy despite the parts of this which aren't great.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO:**

 **I apologize for the long wait, my fault, entirely my fault. SIGH. Ok, so I explained it on my other story you can check that for a reason, I'm sorry, ok? It should be updated every other week.**

 **I'm including a note in here for my other story: I'm going to slow Fae and Beasts down to a weekly update. Sorry, but as I said the last chapter was rushed, I'm having trouble managing the time to get two chapters of that out a week and do everything else. I might speed up again once my life is less chaotic, but until that point we're going to have to go with once a week. It will most likely be on Tuesdays... cool? Cool.**

 **This chapter is also being written up last minute, so thats why thats a thing. I'm super stressed over stuff, and I'm not in an amazingly writer-y mood, but I'm giving this a shot since you guys do deserve a second chapter. OH REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

Dipper sighed looking up at his Great Uncle Stan, who was dressed in a dark business suit. "Listen kid this isn't a charity, I'm not going to take care of this girl who you hardly know. Why should I? I mean I'm already employing you two, and Wendy, I can't afford anymore expenses."

"Her parents died! And your just going to leave her behind?" Dipper yelled at his great Uncle.

"Listen kid. I can't take care of three kids, and I'm sure she has some relatives or something, if not we can just send her to some Orphanage or something, she'll be fine." Stan said, turning away.

"NO! She's not safe, she needs our help!" Dipper yelled at his Gruncle. Stan sighed, looking back at Dipper, "Not my problem kid."

Gruncle Stan began to walk away, taking a couple steps away from Dipper, Dipper began to yell, and then with a quick motion of his hand sent Stan flying back towards him, he looked down shocked, "Sorry... I didn't mean to... I'm sorry. She needs our help, her parents were killed by a Sithlord..."

"Kid, the Sith are dead. You know that, whoever this guy was he wasn't a Sith." Stan said looking back at Dipper.

"He was, he called him self Darth Cipherious, whatever that's supposed to mean, he was weird for a Sith though, his hair was yellow not blond yellow, and he only had one eye, he had this triangle mark over one eye." Dipper said, half thinking aloud, half speaking to Stan.

"Cipherious. Fine kid you win, I guess I can take her onto the ship, _IF_ and only if, she works to keep the ship running, like I said before this isn't a charity." Stan replied, looking at Dipper.

"What? Really? You're not joking?" Dipper said, stepping back in surprise.

"What's the matter kid, I'm not entirely heartless, so sure this Girlfriend of yours can stay."

"She's not my girlfriend, I barely know her like you said." Dipper replied.

"Whatever you say kid." Gruncle Stan said with a grin on his face.

* * *

Pacifica woke up in a room made up entirely of metal. It was bare without posters or holo-ads, and small. The bed wasn't particularly amazing either, it was small, slightly uncomfortable, and the material making it up was rough, and scratchy. She hated it. Worse was the blankness that filled her mind, she had vague memories of something happening the day before, but she couldn't remember what. She tried to clear her thoughts, when she noticed a boy sitting next to her bed, his hair was brown, and he wore a small blue cap, a vest, and a pink-white tunic with a dark blue vest. She knew him, she just wasn't sure how, he smiled at her, not a vicious smile, it was nervous, and sympathetic. "Hey, Pacifica, are you, uh, okay?"

Pacifica blinked, who was the boy, why was he there, where was she anyway? What was he asking about? "Who are you? Where am I? And why am I here?"

"Oh. You don't remember, that's probably just shock. Well, um, there's out no good way to put this, your parents are dead. I may have been too blunt there, I was way too blunt, I'm sorry, I'm not good at this. So, your parents died, and well they were killed by some crazy Sithlord, me and Wendy saved you from him, but he killed your parents, you tried to shoot him, but we barely got away. Right now you're on our ship the MRE-HAC. Oh, and I'm Dipper, you'll meet my Sister Mabel in a bit, and Wendy, and Gruncle Stan."

"What?" Pacifica said staring blankly at Dipper.

"Um. Which part was that for?" Dipper said looking at Pacifica.

"All of it. My parents are dead? And somehow I got away, and you held a Sithlord back? Really, I mean look at you, your like, a weakling, how am I supposed to believe any of that?" Pacifica said looking at Dipper.

"Um, you could take my word? Or you could ignore everything I said. Either one works. Anyway, I'm a Jedi... ish. Well, kinda? I can use the force, and I've got a little bit of training, but I'm not formally trained in the Force, so I'm really closer to a padawan, but whatever." Dipper said looking at her.

"Uh-huh? And is this Wendy supposed to be a Jedi too, or your sister?" Pacifica asked looking him up and down. Then an answer came from the door, an orange skinned twi'lek stood there, a grin on her face, "Nah, I'm just a badass."

"I take it you're Wendy?" Pacifica said with a raised eyebrow, the girl was quite obviously a fighter, there was no doubt to that, there was an E-11 hanging from her belt, and the Vibroaxe she was carrying indicated that. However the chances of the two of them being able to take on a Sithlord of any kind was doubtful.

"Yes I am, and you're the kid I saved from a Sithlord, so how about you act a little grateful." Wendy replied with a grin.

"Sorry, but you two were supposed to have beaten a Sithlord?" Pacifica said almost laughing at the idea.

"Did Dipper say we beat a Sithlord? We didn't, we escaped a Sithlord. This dude killed your parents, and almost killed me and Dipper, whatever he wanted you for, it wasn't good." Wendy said frowning at the girl.

"Wanted me? Why me? I mean, I'm not like a super-genius or anything, if he needed a hostage he wouldn't have killed my parents, so why me? Other than my parents being kind of rich I'm nothing." Pacifica said looking at the other two for an answer, she believed them, for whatever reason she knew in her gut they were telling the truth, some kind of strange instinct told her she could trust them.

"Well, um, I think he wanted an apprentice. That's kinda the part I left out, you're kind of force sensitive, Surprise? Your father was as well." Dipper said, nervously tapping his foot.

"Like you, you mean? How do you know anyway?" Pacifica asked looking at him for an answer.

"It's a Jedi thing, well a force user thing, when trained we can detect the force, tell if people are force sensitive, find things. Its why we showed up, I detected a Darkside presence on Denon and well, that was the Sithlord." Dipper said, looking at Pacifica.

"So what does that mean? You saved me for what? So I could go and become a Jedi or something? Sorry, but I'm not interested." Pacifica said looking at Dipper, who seemed slightly offended, his smile had faded a while back, but he was still radiating sympathy.

"No, I saved you because I didn't want you to die. If I forced everyone I met who was force sensitive to be a Jedi, well, Mabel would most certainly be much more of a Jedi right now." Dipper replied.

"Yeah, like you could force Mabel to do anything." Wendy laughed from the door.

"I take it your sister isn't a Jedi like you then, but if she's force sensitive, why not?" Pacifica asked blinking at Dipper.

"Being a Jedi takes focus and discipline, and Mabel, well Mabel has neither of those things. She's one of the most chaotic people you will ever meet, she's enthusiastic and stuff, just not really, well, you know, um, Focused." Dipper said frowning.

"Oh great so your sister's a ten year old now? Fun. I can tell I'm going to just love it here." Pacifica's voice was seeping with sarcasm.

"Listen, we're a couple hours out from the nearest world, when we arrive, well you might want to get new clothes, partially because Mabel's choice in clothing is, well interesting, and partially because you don't want to run around in a dress, or the same clothes for the entire time you're here." Wendy said looking Pacifica up and down.

"We left Denon already?" Pacifica said, panic rocking her calm voice.

"Yeah dude, we were kinda running from a Sithlord if you remember? You'll be fine though, a rich brat like you, I'm sure you have some credits on you." Wendy said, Dipper looked between the two girls and was suddenly aware of a strange hostility coming from Wendy directed at Pacifica. He crept out the door, fleeing the awkward situation.

* * *

Gideon was offended. He had come all the way out to the strange asteroid Stone Temple of Cipherious, expecting the Sithlord to be there when he arrived, to find only droids, strange droids at that. There were strange starfighters as well, like A-Wings, except the technology was unfamiliar, they were all bright yellow in color, they were compact, and completely triangular with a bulge for the pilot and the engine. They were clearly close range starfighters, much like Imperial Tie-Fighters, no-hyperdrive, and most likely no shield capability, but then again seeing as most of Cipherious's soldiers were droids that was no surprise. A dark ship approached, it was pure black, and huge, a star-destroyer sized vessel. Then Gideon realized it wasn't pure black, there were many yellow triangle designs across the vessel, each had an eye at the center the vessel's design was reminiscent of a Star Destroyer with a vague V shape, but its engines were tucked away beneath an outcrop of armor, a design that helped shield them from attack, the entire back of the vessel looked solid, also there was no necked bridge, a design common to most star destroyers, there was a trench around the bridge from what he could see, it was lowered with many canons aiming out, and the way it was designed indicated Scanner's being the main form of guidance on the vessel.

There was a sound like a Thunder clap and then the harsh laughter of Darth Cipherious, "Look at you kid you made it! Maybe you could make a good pawn after all." The insane Sithlord stood behind him with a wide smile across his face.

"And where have you been? I expected actual help when you promised it to me. You said you were on some important errand and you showed up empty handed."

The Sithlord smiled, looking at Gideon politely, "Well now Kid, that's no way to treat your master is it? Master in the sense that your a slave, no in the I'm going to train you, your too weak to actually deserve proper training from me, when I get an apprentice you can bet they'll be powerful. But that's besides the point, what I was after was taken by some friends of yours actually. Dipper Pines, anyway it isn't important. I can complete my plans without it. Now I'm not going to waste my time explaining my master plan to someone like you, but to give you the basics, I'm going to take over the galaxy, and I'm going to need to manipulate the Pines family to do it."

"What are you talking about? Why do you need to manipulate them." Gideon asked blinking at the Sithlord.

"Oh you mortals, it's quite simple. I need to use them since they have things I need, like those three Holocron Journals that YOU LOST." When he spoke the last two words the yellow triangle drawing around Cipherious's eye turned red. Gideon let out an audible gulp, and stepped back.

"Well, you see, I um, had no choice, and anyway I only ever had one of them." Gideon replied, his voice shook as he spoke.

"Whatever. I've got it all planned out, after all I see everything." Cipherious said smiling at Gideon.

* * *

 **LIKE I SAID AT THE TOP REVIEW:**

 **This story will be updated Every other week, since Time Management is the main issue I'm having right now. Which is why updates on my other story are decreasing, of course I'll probably make a bad decision to I don't know start another story, because I'm actually an idiot. BUT until then, enjoy this.**

 **I'm going to say by the way Dipper felt a bit weird to me as well if that was a problem for you. I'm having trouble writing him the write amount kind of nervous, and yet still brave and smart. I'm also trying to write Pacifica, who is easier, I'm going to say any change in speech patterns is due to the fact that they probably wouldn't have certain accents based off how they were raised. Like Pacifica is a Rich Core World girl, which means she's probably got a Coruscanti accent, also known as an english accent. Dipper is from the outer rim, so he has an outer rim accent, or an American accent, Stan's accent is also american, despite some things I'll explain about him later, but whatever... Enjoy.**

 **Also I wanted to confirm straight off the bat here that Mabel is force sensitive. She can use the force, she just doesn't, because I have trouble seeing Mabel, the enthusiastic, energistic, can't sit still person, being a focusing well disciplined Jedi. So I went with her being a Pilot, which means she has some force instinct things, but no actual powers or training, yet at least...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still no comments. That sucks. But hey, that's just how life turns out sometimes.**

 **Anyway... I really could use some reviews, I need to know what you like and dislike about this story, and how I should fix them, unless they're directly interfering with the Plot, or the Characters Arcs I'd love to hear your suggestion, so, Please Review.**

* * *

 **The Jedi of Old**

Pacifica came out of the store wearing a light grey Flight Vest, and a Purple Leather Jacket, her hair was pulled back, and she spun in her clothes. Mabel grinned at her, in the three days the group had spent together Mabel and Pacifica had learned to bear each other's company, despite the disapproval of Stan, who had seemed to disapprove greatly of Pacifica. To describe Pacifica as being friends with any of them was wrong, Pacifica found them all extremely annoying, especially the idiot Dipper, and the Older Girl Wendy, but Mabel, well she was friendly, and Pacifica liked her on the account of her being easy to manipulate, she was a nice person, and she was very very protective of her brother. "I love it, it's just so you, it could use some more stickers though."

Wendy hated Pacifica though, Pacifica had found no reason for this except maybe that she was rich and Wendy was clearly of the lower class, based off her weapons she had probably been a member of a New Republic Militia cell at some time or another, but for whatever reason it was that the Twi'lek hated Pacifica, she didn't care. Pacifica smiled as the two headed through the market, back towards the ship, Pacifica holding a couple bags filled with white jumpsuits, and belts.

The other members of the crew were just as confusing to Pacifica as the ones she had already listed. The droid SO-OS was somehow still alive, despite its clear incompetence. Then there was Mabel and Dipper's 'gruncle'. Her first run in with him had been strange to say the least, and he seemed to find no issue in being rude to her openly. She was a Northwest, whatever that meant, it certainly didn't involve getting bossed around by the Lower-Class Man, who was trying to show himself as being owed for letting her stay on the ship.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Pacifica stepped out of her room, frowning as she saw the older man in the suit. The old man looked her up and down frowning, "Your the new kid, the one that my idiot of a Nephew insisted on bringing along? Pacifi Nortwas or something right?"_

 _"Pacifica. Northwest." Pacifica said looking the man over._

 _"Well that's the fakest name I've heard in a while... Anyway, I was informed that I would need to supply you with clothing, since, well you can't go around wearing that all the time, so I grabbed these from Mabel's room." The man dropped a stack of bright pink jumpsuits in Pacifica's arms, and then turned to walk away, he paused looking back._

 _"Oh, and don't think that you get to keep to yourself, you pay your way on this trip, or else I'll drop you at the next planet over." Stan said with a frown looking back at Pacifica._

* * *

"Pacifica are you there?" Mabel said waving her hand in front of Pacifica's eyes.

"I'm fine, jeez, just zoned out a little." Pacifica replied, picking up her pace again. Despite wanting to leave the ship with every bone in her body she had no idea what she would do if she did. She could draw on her families wealth to help support her, she could live in luxury, but that wasn't a long term plan. Suddenly Pacifica stopped in her tracks again, blinking at the glowing hologram. Mabel stepped over, leaning to look at the bright blue hologram, "Isn't that you?"

"Yes it is, so what am I doing on a giant Hologram projector in some random city?" Pacifica said her hands on her hip.

"Welllll... from what the subtitles are saying 'they're looking for the young heiress Pacifica Northwest in regards to her involvement with her parents deaths. Questions have arisen about the suggestion that the Jedi have been called in on the matter' Psshh, what does that even mean?" Mabel said with a bright smile across her face.

"Reading between the lines, they think I helped kill my parents, and the Jedi are coming, so nothing good." Pacifica said increasing her speed. Then Dipper appeared, a constant reminder that everything can always get worse, "What do you want?"

"Well, er, I was hoping we could talk about the fact that you're being hunted by Law Enforcement?" Dipper said with a frown.

"No, we shouldn't, because yet again you'll try and rope me into adopting your Jedi Mumbo Jumbo, which I don't want any part in." Pacifica said, keeping her pace without looking at Dipper.

"Listen we need to slow down and talk about this." Dipper said struggling to keep pace with Pacifica, he felt himself falling behind.

"No. We don't, the discussion is over, I made my decision, now, I'll see you back on the ship." Pacifica said ignoring Dipper.

"Pacifica Stop." Dipper said, trying to reach out for her shoulder but missing, instead Pacifica felt herself yanked backwards by some kind of invisible hand, she spun glaring at Dipper.

"You did that didn't you? With your stupid Force thing." Pacifica said, glaring at Dipper.

"I didn't mean to. And that's kinda the point, I could throw you across this market place with the force, and well, if a Sith is chasing you, you become deadweight in a fight without the force. So, are you willing to learn? You don't have to, I won't make you, but please just let me teach you some basic things about the force, one hour, one hour of me teaching you and then you can walk away if you want?" Dipper said frowning at her.

"One hour... And then you'll leave me alone about it?" Pacifica said, her eyebrow raised and a hand on her hip.

"Yes, I swear, One hour, if you don't want to learn anymore then you don't have to." Dipper replied.

"Fine, I'll take one lesson and _when_ I don't want to do it anymore I'll never hear you talk about it again."

Mabel reappeared catching up with Pacifica and Dipper, "Hey guys, guess what this place has a shop full of different types of wool." Mabel said grinning, then she frowned looking at the two, "Did I miss someone? Oooh, are you guys hiding deep romantic tension? This is so much more fun in real life."

Dipper blinked looking at Mabel, "What, Mabel no, just no."

Pacifica burst out laughing, "Romantic Tension? Between me, and your idiot of a Brother? You'd better be joking."

* * *

Stan looked over the two holocrons on his shelf, instead of a third holocron a holoprojector rested instead, together they made a map of the galaxy with a route through a sector of the unknown regions. "I'm coming for you brother. Nothing's going to stop me now."

The old man smiled at the holocrons, and then closed them allowing the bright blue light to fade.

* * *

SO-OS would have frowned as Wendy went off on a tangent about how much she hated the new human girl. "Dude, talking about her behind her back, that's so not cool."

Wendy frowned at the droid, and shot him a glare, "Yeah, well I'm expressing my serious opinion, this girl is trouble. Hell, she's so imperial I can smell it, her family probably prospered under the Empire while mine was suffering under imperial oppression, she's been raised on the lap of comfort, with everything given to her, and Dipper's decided to help her out just because she's force sensitive."

"Dude, you sure you aren't just jealous?" SO asked looking at Wendy, his battledroid eyes unblinking as he stared at her.

"No, I'm most definitely not jealous. I've got freedom, which is more than she'll ever have." Wendy said, polishing her Vibroaxe.

"Whatever dude." SO replied.

SO in basis was a normal battle droid, average intelligence, with a couple strange quirks within his maintenance system, like his speech patterns, his lower half was painted with a light blue grey, a dark green question mark was drawn over his chest.

SO returned to working on the internal systems of the ship, making sure all the wiring was in place, his original purpose had been as a battlefield engineer, or at least that was what Stan said, but he had been transformed into a handiman for the MRE-HAC. SO had adapted well to his change and treated Stan as if he was god of the universe.

* * *

Pacifica sat in the field across from Dipper, around her the grass rippled, dancing in the wind, it was beginning to annoy her, it was too loud, continously making rustling sounds. Beyond that there was the heat, the world was in its summer months, and the sun was high in the sky, the brightness annoyed her as well. How had she agreed to this?

"Get on with it, whatever your doing, teach me all about your lightside ways." Pacifica said frowning at the boy in front of her.

"NO. Jedi aren't lightside." Dipper said angrily, Pacifica thought it was the first time she'd heard him genuinely angry, and it surprised her a tiny bit, "Sorry. I, well I hear it a lot, and its wrong. Jedi are the servants of the force, the guardians of balance. We fight the Sith not because they're our opposites but because they tilt the balance to the darkside. Light and Dark are opposites because the Darkside is emotion and desire, and the Lightside is Logic and Apathy. Being a Jedi means combining your emotions and your logic, feeling compassion, but never being controlled by it."

"Whatever you dork, just tell me what I need to learn, you wanted to teach me how to move things with my mind remember?" Pacifica said leaning back with her hands in the grass.

"Fine." Dipper picked up a nearby pebble and grabbed her hand placing the pebble in her hand, Pacifica frowned looking Dipper over.

"What's this for." She asked, staring at the boy in front of her.

"Move it with your mind, you said you wanted to so make it float." Dipper said with a small grin.

Pacifica glared at Dipper briefly, then closed her eyes, she focused on the idea of the rock floating, still she felt it in the palm of her hand, she frowned as she continued to focus, but it remained still, she opened her eyes and looked at Dipper, "This is pointless."

Dipper's smile only widened, with his grin cementing itself on his face he looked at the pebble, making no movements of his hand and made it float. Pacifica knew he could do it and didn't see what it proved, as the pebble dropped back into her hand. "Now try again, you've seen me do it, and as you are every bit my superior you can most definitely do it yourself."

Pacifica's glare intensified, but she shut her eyes and focused on the rock, on the idea of it going upwards leaving her hand, floating, still nothing. She began focussing harder, and yet still nothing happened, eventually she simply got angry, she wasn't going to be proven inferior to Dipper in any aspect of anything, so she yelled at the rock, mentally, to move, and to her surprise it did, she smiled brightly opening her eyes and seeing Dipper sitting there smiling. She was glad to see that her eyes confirmed her suspicion, she let out a laugh and hugged Dipper, then blinked and sat back, "I will pay you to pretend that never happened."

Dipper smiled at Pacifica, "Sorry, I'm afraid the whole Jedi thing ruins that, we kind of ignore things like monetary gain. I'm glad you could do it, there are a lot of ways to move the rock, can I ask what you did?"

Pacifica frowned and then sighed, "Well, I got annoyed and made the rock move by yelling at it mentally."

Dipper's smile remained, "That's one way to move it, not the best way, kinda darkside-y actually, I'd suggest trying to persuade the rock to move."

Pacifica smiled charmingly, and then spoke desperate to move away from the topic of her style of moving the rock, "So how did you move the rock Dipper?"

"Er, well, the first time, I um, was sleep deprived and imagined it flying, and well since I thought it was floating I convinced the rock that it was floating as well." Dipper said with a nervous ringing of his hands.

Pacifica burst out into laughter then frowned, "But you can't move it like that all the time can you? I mean unless you're always sleep deprived?"

"No, but that doesn't matter, after a while it becomes muscle memory, also half of moving the rock is thinking you can, once you know you can it becomes much much easier." Dipper said.

"Whatever. You've still got to explain to me how this whole force thing works." Pacifica said leaning back.

"Well, I've had it explained to me by a holocron, so I'll just use what it said. The force is everything, all the connections between life, the tiny invisible bonds between everything, matter, and energy are the force, the force is the center of the galaxy, of everything, without it there would be nothing." Dipper said with a smile.

"That is so over the top." Pacifica countered.

"Maybe. I can grab the holocron if you want, you can learn from that just as well as you can learn from me. If you really have trouble with something though I'd suggest meditating. I know it sounds stupid, but it helped me, at least a bit. It can give you weird visions and stuff though, so um, you've been warned."

* * *

 **No Cipherious/Bill this chapter because I didn't know what to have them do. I was also going to have Pacifica start training next chapter, but realized I only had like a thousand words on here so ignored that Idea and had her start training now. Whatever, Cool. I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to Review.**

 **Also if you have suggestions or ideas for the story I'd love to hear them, just drop those in the Review.**

 **By the way the thing where Dipper yells about the Jedi is a mirroring of my own issues, because a lot of less knowledgable people say Jedi are light, but if you look at the films and everything that we see about them they're definitely balance, they continuously refer to the Darkside as being bad, but never refer to the lightside in the original trilogy. In the Prequel Trilogy they refer to Jedi keeping the balance. Their is also the Chosen One plot about Anakin who's last action is to Kill Sidious, and we have had Anakin confirmed as the Chosen One... so yeah... Whatever enjoy life. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMAC001: Thank you for reviewing the story, I'm glad to see that writing this gave someone some questions/comments. I'm not going to just tell you who she is. I will say that she is tied to the Empire, but you could already guess that. I'm also glad you think Cipherious works.**

 **Anyway, Please Review, I'll always try to respond if I see it, unless of course I consider it to be self-answering, or more of just a side comment than anything I should reply to (For example, 'You shouldn't Ask for Reviews' [I won't be angry, I'll just be slightly annoyed.])**

 **Anyway, Chapter Four!**

* * *

 **The Jedi Path:**

There are a thousand paths to travel by, they lead many ways, and take you many places, but the paths do not decide a thing, it is the traveller who chooses the path. The secret of paths is simple though, and too many people forget this, if you decide you don't want to continue down a path you can simple turn around.

 _The massing vessel appeared above her, she felt a piece of metal in her hands and charged forwards, a blade of violet light swung upwards as she moved her arms. The scene was cold emotionless, she heard noise and saw images, but it was as if she was watching something, not really there at all. Her blond hair spun dancing into her line of sight as violet clashed with scarlet, the blades danced, her opponent was unknown to her, her mind could not tell her who it was. The blades spun, two red blades against one violet. The two spun in a wild dance, the Sith moved wildly, the crazed dancing of a nightclub, Pacifica spun in elegance and style, like a ballet, she spun to the symphony of the blades, the song of the force sung through her, and she knew what she was doing. A blue blade appeared swinging down upon the red blades, and she saw Dipper there with her, standing by her side as she fought._

 _Suddenly there was a flash like lightning in front of her, the world shattered, as she saw again she noticed Dipper lying upon the ground wounded, his blade knocked away from his hand, suddenly there was a yell, "DIPPER!"_

 _The voice was Mabel's, Pacifica knew that, but her mind reeled at the idea, Dipper couldn't be dead, she didn't know why, but he couldn't be. Suddenly her world faded away, and she felt herself floating away from her mind and the world around her, but it wasn't floating really. She wasn't flying away, she felt as if rocks were weighing her down, drawing her away from her world. Her mind crumbling as she fell._

Pacifica awoke from her sleep with a start, her mind was blurry, flashes of a half-forgotten dream danced in her mind. She sighed, looking around her dark metal room, the walls remained undecorated, and the ships design was considerably undecorated. She sat up, pulling on her normal clothes, the light grey jumpsuit, and the bright purple Leather Jacket, dark boots protecting her feet from any damp, sharp, or rough flooring.

Pacifica breathed out, and felt it there in the back of her mind, the silent hum of the force. She had gotten better at it over the week she had spent training with Dipper. In fact, she had grown closer to everybody on board, and by everybody she meant everybody reasonable. Wendy was still paranoid about her, and Stan didn't even seem to notice her existence on most days, the last part wasn't quite true, he noticed when he wanted her to do something, but other than that she was non-existent.

* * *

Dipper sat calmly breathing in and out focusing on the ebbing flow of the force, the pulse of the life around him, eveyone on the ship, and then he expanded, letting go, floating out into the galaxy as a whole, he let himself fade into the background like static noise, the galaxy was bright dancing with starlight, and beauty. Everything moved in harmony, dancing across the darkest world around them. He felt Mabel, her normal playful self, Pacifica sleeping in her room, Stan in his office, Wendy sharpening her vibro-axe in another room, and he felt the vague presence of Soos, not his mind, but his motions in the air, his movements, and his body. Suddenly there was only darkness, shadows danced across the galaxy, the stars were engulfed in the darkness, and soon the darkness was all that existed.

He could feel no one, and the world around him was gone. He was alone.

 _"Ha ha, Hey kid, Pinetree was it? I've got a deal for you." The voice said, with a tone of cocky pride._

 _"Who are you?" Dipper asked spinning around to spy the shape out in the shadows._

 _"Me, I'm no one. Actually, I am someone, Darth Cipherious, Last Lord of the Sith as I understand it. Here's the offer, I'll give you the answers you want, and in return you can give me that girl you took, whatsit-something-or-other." The voice said._

 _Dipper sat shocked, "I'm not just going to give up one of my friends, especially not to a Sithlord."_

 _The voice finally took a form emerging out of the darkness, at first all Dipper saw was a Triangle with a single eye, and then the rest of it appeared, a glowing yellow mark was around the creatures eye, and it was clearly the Sithlord he had faced, he was pale skinned, and he gave an eerie grin as he approached. "Your friend, huh? I didn't think friends kept secrets from each other."_

 _"What are you talking about?" Dipper asked looking at the Sithlord, fear swelled in his chest but he pushed it down, he wasn't going to move._

 _"You don't even know, you're so oblivious! Honestly, I could tell you, but I think it'll be more amusing if you find out yourself, oh and by the way you shouldn't trust your Great Uncle, he isn't who he seems." Cipherious said with a wink, or perhaps a blink as he disappeared._

 _The darkness faded and the galaxy became bright again, the normal pulse of stars returned and then he felt Mabel standing right next to him, and he sighed._

"HEY DIPPER WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Mabel asked, or possibly yelled at Dipper.

Dipper opened his eyes, glaring at his Twin Sister, "Well not Meditating anymore."

"Ha, too bad! Anway, we're passing by a planet, and you and I are going on a supply Run! Mabel said excitedly, as usual.

Dipper sighed, "Fine, but can we take Pacifica, I know she hates this ship, so I don't know, maybe we could go together?"

"Yes! Team Adventure, Mystery Twins plus Pacifica!" Mabel cheered.

* * *

 **Well then, short chapter, I apologize, as soon as I can learn how to manage time (Thats never going to happen, stop lying to yourself and others) I'll update this to a once a week story, it really was just the twice a week thing that caused me problems on my other story, anyway I'm sorry for how short it is, I'll try and put more in the next chapter, its just that this week I was surprisingly out of time when I began to write it up, and I'm sorry for that, but I decided to put it up on time rather than wait and let it get out late.**


	5. Chapter 5

**First off I'm going to apologize for the Spam in the comments, I did report it, unfortunately I did not see it until after it was too late for me to delete it... Also I'm not a huge Tech Person, so it might be possible and I just don't know how.**

 **By the way if you aren't interested in a Theological Debate you can ignore the next part.**

 **Continuing from there in response to the Poster of the Spam. Listen, I'm going to put this simply. You're wrong, at least in my opinion. Ok, so this might be weird to some people considering my almost Athiestic attitude, but I'm Christian, and as a Christian I call upon the argument of Tolkien, who said that as Humanity is designed in the Image of God, and our God is a creator we are driven to create ourselves. Imagination is neither a Sin, nor a mistake, we were given the ability to invent and think for a reason, so that we could create things ourselves. On another point and a More important one, I think it is neither your place, nor purpose to tell people how to live their lives. If I'm sinning in arguing that you should not force Religion on others than I am wrong by Law, but at the same time I am right by Heart, which is more important. You refer to yourself as a christian, then you would note that Jesus constantly commanded that his followers avoid violence, and punishment of Sin, instead offering Love and Mercy. Forcing someone to believe something goes against the idea of Freewill, God gave his creation Freewill, it existed even before Sin, so logically we are supposed to use it, you cannot make decisions for another being because part of us is that WE have Freewill. By telling someone how to live their life you are violating the principles of Free Will by trying to create dominion over another beings life. Beyond that Matthew 7:1-3 says "Judge not that you be not judged. For with the judgment you pronounce you will be judged and with the measure you use it will be measured to you. Why do you see the speck that is in your brother's eye but do not notice the log that is in your own eye?" Consider the bible as an entirety first. By the way I'm not calling you a sinner, or wrong, what I'm saying to you, and you specifically is that you shouldn't try and force your religion on others, especially your own specific beliefs about a thing. I have given no false testimony, I do not claim what I write is truth, so it is not False Testimony, a lie quite possibly, but not false testimony. If I were to tell everybody that this all happened and was real perhaps then I would be a liar, but I do not believe I have made any such claim. My only crime is therefore to write, and I see no sin in that.**

 **Sorry about that rant, but I don't like other people who try to force religion on others in the name of the Church. I'm sorry, I think its wrong. One of the things in the Bible is all about forgiveness and allowing God to judge people not yourself, because we can't make people go to heaven or hell, but I'd like to apologize to everyone who read through that, and I'd like to apologize on the behalf of Religion for his attitude in general.**

 **Anyway on with the story.**

 **By the way please review, Don't spam by the way, a Review is meant for telling me what I'm doing right or wrong, and I'll try to take your criticism, or explain my motivations behind whatever Choice I made, I'm sorry if it comes across as me trying to justify myself, I'm not great at taking criticism, but I'll try, if enough people think something is a problem I'll pay attention to your advice.**

* * *

 **A little Trouble**

The small craft square metal craft landed on the densely forested world, the group were near a lake and they could see a couple miles away a City, as the three teenagers began to head in the direction of the city Mabel's droid Waddles began to follow along behind them, because of it they had to move slowly. The bright pink Astromech's wheels were damaged, and the front leg occasionally got stuck and moved back into the directly under the droid position, that was how the droid had earned its name, instead of stopping to focus it moved along waddling on its two legs. It let out bleeps and squeals quite often, much to the annoyance of everybody but Mabel. Who seemed to think she could understand what it was saying, even though it was clear that she was just making it all up.

Mabel ran back to help the droid everytime it got stuck, often leaving Pacifica and Dipper wandering ahead, which felt awkward for the both of them. "So, the whole Jedi thing, why'd you learn to do all this force stuff. I mean I don't think Jedi get much payment or anything right?" Pacifica's attempt at small top was amusingly awkward, especially for someone who usually knew how to say exactly what they meant.

"Oh, well I found this old Holocron and well, I guess I just wanted to be good at something y'know? I, um, well I'm not great at the whole Athletics thing, or sports, or like anything involving Exercise really, but I guess I've always been smart, so I wanted to try to learn how to use the force, because well, its all about mind over matter."

"I guess that makes a bit of sense... So er, why are you personally teaching me if you have like a Holocron sitting around?" Pacifica asked, looking over at Dipper.

"A holocron is great for learning when no one else is around but, well I mean it isn't adapative, it took me three years to get anything done with the force, with a lot of sleep loss, and focussing. I can't help but wonder if I'd had a master if I would have learned quicker. Anyway using the force and being a Jedi are different things, there are Jedi like Luke Skywalker Galactic Hero, destroyer of the First Deathstar, and all that, and there are Sith like Palpatine, or um, Cipherious. Of course those are just two groups of Force Users, there are witches on Dathomir, and there are Darkside Acolytes. I faced one of those before, a kid called Gideon. He was younger than me, barely thirteen, but he was a bit insane, so I got him imprisoned. I think thats why I really embraced being a Jedi and not just a Force user, because I saw what the Darkside could do." Dipper said.

"Yeah. I mean, it like leads to taking over the galaxy, but how do you keep it from controlling you and stuff, can't it just take you over or something, like it did to Darth Vader?" Pacifica said, her face was normal, calm even, but in her eyes there was insecurity, and fear.

"No, the Darkside, its a choice. You can't be forced down the Darkside, you don't acquire too many 'darkside points' or whatever people think, you let yourself fall. You choose to walk the path of the Darkside, and eventually it's all you have left. But you seem too level headed for that to happen." Dipper said, with a small smile.

"Right, so it isn't like hereditary or anything is it? Like, Hypothetically no one is more likely to fall because they're related to a Sithlord or anything?" Pacifica asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, why do you ask, was someone in your family history a Darksider? An inquisitor or something?" Dipper asked looking over at the Blond Aristocrat.

"What, er, no, just asking for the sake of argument or whatever. Anyway why haven't you tried to train Mabel yet, I mean she seems like she would be good fro training, you said she was force sensitive, but you didn't explain why you hadn't really trained her or anything." Pacifica said, changing the topic as quickly as she could.

"Oh, well thats about her attitude, she's filled with joy, loves everything really, but she's not so much a logical sit still person. Teaching her to focus and let her reasoning move something instead of her emotions would be impossible. The force has other ways of helping though, she's a great pilot, and her mechanical skills are reasonably good. The force helps in a lot of ways, it makes you better at things by instinct, I can pilot most vessels, not as well as her, but I'm ok, I'm better with mechanics though, thank goodness, if that hadn't become apparent she would never have stopped chanting Alpha Twin." Dipper said, chuckling a bit to himself over the last bit.

"Right. So, you're lightsaber, how'd you get it, I mean I'm guess it isn't like you went out and bought one or anything, or like ordered it online." Pacifica said, jokingly for the last part.

"There are a lot of steps to building a lightsaber. First off you need your crystal. Kyber Crystals are one of the very few variants that work, I think Hapan Rainbow Gems work as well. At least thats what I had heard, but I'm not sure if it is true. Anyway from there you meditate a bit, you use the force to shape your hilt, so it fits you and the crystal perfectly. Sometimes people have simple lightsabers, sometimes they have very complex blades. It really all depends, also generally the hilt fits with your own Lightsaber Form." Dipper said.

"So how many forms are there?"

"Six, I think, at least thats all the Holocron had, though I think later on after the Author whoever he is, finished writing up those notes he later on included a side note referring to Vaapad, made by another Jedi master called Window, or Windu or something." Dipper said.

"So you use?" Pacifica replied, looking for more information.

"Form Three. It's about close combat, and fighting near your enemy, I don't think it would be your style though." Dipper said.

"Why not?" Pacifica asked, one hand on her hips, an eyebrow raised.

"Everytime I've seen you fight you've been elegant, except in that fight with Cipherious, but you were desperate then. You'd probably be I think it's form two. It's all about elegance, like dancing with a Lightsaber I guess, or a bit like Fencing." Dipper said quietly.

"I guess that does fit me, after all I've got that aristocratic style that you so clearly lack."

* * *

The two beings sat in their ship, flying into the city. One was short, pale skinned, and dark haired, she wore goggles with a tint of pink in them, the other was a large green-pig like alien, a Gamorrean, both were female. The gamorrean was holding a large Vibro-Axe designed for dual handed use by a Human it seemed to fit like a one handed weapon in the beings hand.

The short woman smiled, she was clearly barely fifteen maybe sixteen, opposed to the Gamorrean whose age was hard to tell. "You see Grenda, I told you they were coming here, and there's a reward for that Girls arrest. So we pull this off and we become rich, then we can crush all our enemies with little effort."

The Gamorrean responded in her native grunting tongue, in the equivalent of yelling, "I KNOW THAT, BUT HOW DO YOU PLAN TO CAPTURE HER, THEY SAID THERE WERE LIGHTSABER WOUNDS ON THE BODY OF HER PARENTS, I'M NOT READY TO TAKE ON A FULL ON JEDI."

"Don't worry about it. I mean what's gonna happen this girl is going to pull out a lightsaber and start cutting us down? I'm all ready for that, easily taken care of with a shot or two, and I know we're supposed to be capturing her alive so I'll aim to just maim her at worst." The short woman said.

"BUT CANDY YOU KNOW THAT THOSE JEDI AND SITH PEOPLE BLOCK THINGS WITH THOSE LIGHTSABERS." Grenda grunted in response.

"I'll deal with it, you've just got to keep her distracted for long enough for me to get a shot." Candy said with a sinister smile, "And then it'll be fame and fortune for Expert Bounty Hunters Candy and Grenda!"

* * *

 **I'd like you all to be aware that literally from the moment I started writing this story I was sitting on the Candy and Grenda bounty hunter thing because I think it will be amazing.**

 **By the way, in Future Chapters of this and the Sequel to this story I have vague Ideas for in my head I'm probably going to include a Little Legend/Canon Lore explainer, telling you what a thing is. For example if I mention something thats not well know I'll explain it.**

 **For example, I'm sure many of you didn't know there were Force Using Witches on Dathomir, and while some of you probably know about Night Sisters, I'm sure others didn't know about the Non-Night Sister Force tribes from Dathomir, who worked with the Jedi to defeat the Night Sisters.**

 **By the way on Hapes, Hapes is a Specific Cluster of Space well Hidden and Protected from the rest of the galaxy where it is hard to navigate, there are many planets inside, and they form a Matriarchal Monarchy. Meaning they have a Queen instead of a King, and most of their leaders are Female. They've got a tactic of using hit and run attacks. Fun Fact for this, the Princess of Hapes Tenel Ka is a Half-Dathomiri Jedi in Training... well, they're in training presumably at the time this is set in my version of the timeline where events take place faster than they did in the old EU.**

 **Anyway. I hope you enjoyed, please Review tell me what I'm doing right, and what I'm doing wrong, by the way in future chapters I want to include mentions of Legends characters, and even appearances, so that will be fun, but in the meantime this is mostly its own thing and you don't need to know much about it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Very Angry Ravage: I know a bot won't, I don't think it was a bot though, just an annoying guy who was being crazy. Sooo, On the other note, about Empire at War Forces of Corruption, I've never played it, so anything I added would be second hand and unclear. I could research it, but without direct knowledge I might screw up, if you still want me to I will, I'm just giving you a warning.**

 **Webb360: Thanks for the Review. I hadn't realized I was writing Mabel like a brat, but perhaps I've forgotten something. I actually thought I was writing Dipper the worst out of all the characters, simply because him being nervous and awkward is kind of hard to write in a way that works. Still, I'll try and avoid Mabel coming across as a brat for this chapter. In a way this story did start in the middle. The reason why is simple. This story is a lot about Pacifica, and she wouldn't have shown up until halfway through. I might do some Flashbacks, or something, but I did choose to start it when I did for a reason. Consider last the before this like Season 1 of Gravity Falls, it ends in a battle between Dipper and Gideon, in which Gideon loses, and is sent to jail. Pacifica can remember the attack, I'm sorry if that wasn't clear. When she first woke up she couldn't because tropes. Often when a character wakes up, or really anyone in real life in a different place, you'll be confused, and then you'll remember why you're there and where you are. Pacifica also had Shock effecting her, so she needed a bit of a prod to get to remembering, but she does remember.**

 **Cool with that done, please keep reviewing! I know I say this every time I update but seriously it does help me know what you guys want from the story, and what I need to change in my writing style.**

* * *

 **Two Bounty Hunters and a Pilot walk into a Bar (Well technically a cafe)**

Mabel looked at her brother and Pacifica, who sat next to each other in the small cafe. Mabel smiled brightly at them, "So where to first, ooh, we should go find some parts for Waddles."

"Mabel, that droids not going to be repaired any time soon. You've tried everything. I mean everything." Dipper said, leaning back with a sigh.

"No, maybe. I'm sure it just needs more parts. He's a good droid anyway. Very helpful." Mabel said with a smile.

"Fine, you go get parts for Waddles, me and Pacifica will go get the actual supplies." Dipper said.

"But I thought we were gonna hang out, I mean we always used to hang out on our supply runs." Mabel said, frowning at her brother.

"Listen, we'll all hang out later, after we're done with getting supplies. I mean, we can't just wander around aimlessly for a couple hours." Dipper said.

"Listen Mabel, it'll only take an hour, at longest, we'll have plenty of time to hang out or whatever, as long as we don't get arrested." Pacifica said, throwing a satirical glare at the two siblings.

"Hey we've never. Ok, well we've never been caught." Dipper said.

"There's a first time for everything." Pacifica said before standing up.

"See you in an hour Mabel. I'm sure you'll be waiting here, you're usually good at buying parts and stuff." Dipper said disappearing.

Mabel sighed, "Sure bro-bro, I'll just go buy my parts. Alone. Again."

* * *

Candy and Grenda's ship landed at the edge of the town, the two wandered the open air markets for a couple of minutes before stopping and looking around. Grenda frowned at the thick crowds, "WE'LL NEVER FIND THEM HERE!"

"How hard can it be, I mean she's rich, blond, and wanted! If we can't find her we'll never prove ourselves to the Bounty Hunting Commission." Candy replied.

"RIGHT! BUT HOW DO WE MANAGE TO FIND HER?" Grenda grunted at her shorter companion.

"Hmm. I've got an idea. We go into that cafe and wait, they're sure to show up there at some point." Candy said pointing at the cafe across the street from them.

"BUT WHY WOULD THEY GO IN THERE?" Grenda yelled in response (not that her yelling had anything to do with her response).

"Shhh, don't question it!" Candy said crossing the road towards the cafe.

"BUT IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" Grenda grunted, as she went after her friend.

* * *

Pacifica decided she liked the outdoor market. Despite the noise, and the tightening spaces that she was unaccustomed to it felt right, and looked beautiful, the crowds were bustling along and filled with chatter, vendors yelled out to advertise their wares, and alien figures cut through the human crowd, Wookies Twi'leks, Duros, Zeltrons, and Trandoshans wondered the streets along with many other species. Pacifica couldn't have possibly noticed all the wares, some however caught her eye, old pieces of Plastoid armor, mostly based from the armor of Imperial Stormtroopers painted in bright colors, designs spun from them in pinks and oranges forming beautiful paintings of sunsets and flowers, greens and yellows wove in strange irrational designs against each other, more sprung up, elsewhere flamboyantly colored cloths were hanging from lines of string for all to see. Foreign fruits were piled in baskets, bright reds, deep purples, and greens were stacked next to each other in crates.

Pacifica took it all in. She really liked the market, it felt full, alive, ever growing and changing, she had been used to cold hostile environments, rooms of hard cold Durosteel, stiff trained butlers, distracted or angry parents. Everything about her life was hard and cold, the world outside it was warm, dancing with life. She loved it. She hid a smile, and tried to pretend not to as she and Dipper walked along, but she was almost a hundred percent sure that Dipper had caught it. The two moved through the streets grabbing the supplies they needed based off the list Stan had provided for them.

* * *

Mabel sat in the cafe alone, well alone except for Waddles. She was significantly surprised when the two new figures entered, one a large green Gamorrean whose axe hung at her side, and the other a smaller girl human, she was petite, and looked about Mabel's age, she wore a thin visor of glass that Mabel had no doubt was relaying information to her, her skin was pale, and her straight black hair fell slightly past her shoulders and down her back rounded at the end. The two seemed to be having a conversation. The human girl was dressed in dark clothing and had a blaster pistol to one side. The girl looked across the Cafe to where Mabel was sitting. She seemed curious for a moment and then approached the stalls at the other side of the cafe.

The two sat awkwardly away from everybody else as if avoiding contact with them, or afraid of what they might say. Mabel frowned at this, sure she was sitting alone, but that was because her Brother had ditched her. So being Mabel she decided to go make some new friends. As she sat down next to them the two girls frowned at her, but Mabel responded with a wide smile, that would break anyones hostility.

"Hi, I'm Mabel, what are your names?" Mabel asked looking over at them.

"Why do you want to know?" Candy replied, her eyes narrowed with suspicion as she spoke.

"Well you can't be friends with someone if you don't know their names!" Mabel responded, still smiling.

"I'm Candy, and this is Grenda. Usually people don't come and talk to us." Candy said, which was followed by a series of loud grunts from Grenda.

"Well that's silly, you both seem like great people! Why are you sitting all alone in this corner when there are plenty of people in this cafe to talk to?" Mabel asked.

"We're waiting, you see we're very skilled and dangerous bounty hunters, and we are going to capture a criminal guilty of murder!" Candy said smiling proudly.

"Huh. Well that's neat. I mean, I don't know much about capturing people guilty of murder, but I'm waiting for my brother here as well." Mabel replied.

"Why is are you waiting? If he was a good brother he wouldn't just leave you alone would he?" Candy asked, which was once again followed by a series of grunts from Grenda.

"Oh he's a great brother, we used to always do supply runs together it was a lot of fun, but we've got this new girl on the ship, and well they've been spending a lot of time together. But that's fine, I've got Waddles, anyway I needed to get more parts for him so the others went off to grab supplies." Mabel said.

"Really! So another girl shows up and he ditches his own sister for her! He doesn't sound like a good brother." Candy replied.

"No he's great, really. He always helps me when I'm in trouble, and tries to get me out of situations which are usually my fault, and he helped me get rid of this really annoying guy who was always flirting with me super creepily, he just gets distracted, he's got this entire force sensitive thing-y, and I guess I've got it too, but he's trying to be all Jedi-like which is great! I mean not everybody gets to be a Jedi and it's cool having him as a brother, he just gets a bit distracted by it sometimes, like he's spent forever trying to figure out who made this old Holocron thing, and he's trying to teach this new girl all about the force. I guess he didn't teach me because I'm not good at sitting still or whatever. But he's great most of the time, and he spends all his energy trying to help me out it. Honestly he's stuck around even though he could totally go to that Academy on Yavin IV or whatever, so he's pretty great." Mabel said.

"But aren't you worried he might head off to that academy soon? I mean, if he's so obsessed with this whole Jedi thing." Candy responded looking at Mabel.

"Don't be silly Dipper would never do that, he's my best friend. Anyway enough about me, you mentioned that there was a criminal on this world that you wanted to find, maybe I can help." Mabel said smiling.

"If you're sure." Candy said, she pulled out a small hologram generator, switching it on the figure appeared a girl with long blond hair, a sharp nose and chin, a smug grin, and beautiful blue eyes. A hologram of Pacifica Northwest. Mabel let out a gasp before covering her mouth, she pulled her hand away, with an uncertain smile, "Oh, erm, sure, I can help with that, let me just go tell my Brother what I'm doing."

Then Dipper walked in. Because his timing was the worst, and of course Pacifica came in with him. Mabel would hate Pacifica if Mabel didn't ship **(I'm sure this word doesn't exist in star wars in that context, but it's the best fit, so yeah!)** her with Dipper so much. Pacifica had her smug little look of superiority on her face as she walked in, Dipper was annoyed about something, probably his own awkwardness. Then Candy and Grenda leapt to their feet pulling out their weapons, Candy started to fire and Dipper ducked behind a table. The last thing Mabel saw of him was an exasperated look on his face. A moment later Dipper yelled from behind the table, "Mabel what did you do?"

Mabel looked around, "I know I say this a lot, but I swear I actually didn't do anything this time!"

Candy looked over to Mabel, "You know them?"

"Oh, um yeah, so Dipper's my brother he's the one cowering behind the table without firing back, and then Pacifica's the new girl, and she's the one shooting at you." Mabel said.

"Why didn't you tell us you knew the criminal?" Candy yelled, Grenda let out as a grunting noise as she hid from Pacifica's blaster fire.

"Ohh, well that's a funny story. I didn't actually know you were hunting Pacifica, but pssh. I mean does the even matter? Why can't we all just put away our weapons and hang out." Mabel said with a shrug.

"Mabel, they're shooting at me, when they stop, maybe, just maybe I'll put away my weapon, until then I'm going to keep shooting." Pacifica yelled across the room.

"She's a dangerous criminal. I mean look how her siren-like ways have captivated the attention of your brother." Candy yelled firing back at the table from under a table.

"Listen, I'm like one hundred percent sure Pacifica didn't actually kill anybody. I mean she's rich she would hire an assassin, but also she's way too nice, ok, well I mean, I'm like ninety percent sure." Mabel said.

"Who am I supposed to have killed?" Pacifica yelled from behind the table.

"Your supposed to have killed your parents!" Candy yelled back.

"Great, well, I didn't do that, that was the Sith dude, what's his face, Riddlious? Enigmous?" Pacifica was asking Dipper as she fired.

"Cipherious. He was Darth Cipherious." Dipper responded, he emerged from behind the table, and revealed his lightsaber, using it to deflect the shots coming from Candy.

"Oh, see, I told you, Pacifica hasn't killed anyone." Mabel said, "Well that I know of, she hasn't killed who you accused her of killing at the least."

"But there's a massive bounty on her head." Candy said, continuing to fire.

"Oh come on, friends are more important than bounties! Right Dipper?" Mabel said.

"What, oh yes, sure Mabel, Friends are more important than Bounties." Dipper said focusing on blocking the incoming blaster bolts.

"See!" Mabel said, turning back to Candy.

"We're. You think we're friends?" Candy asked blinking at Mabel.

"Well yeah, sure I mean I think we're friends." Mabel said.

"Fine. We'll stop. Come on Grenda we've got to be going." Candy said lowering her blaster, Grenda stopped swinging her axe wildly as she charged through the Cafe. All the other people inside had taken cover from the blaster battle, though as lunch time passed most of the people inside had already left, leaving only a couple stragglers with them.

"But, I mean, if we're friends you could always hang out with us for a while. I mean. If you wanted to." Mabel said.

"We'll send you a holomessage ok? I mean, we could be an awesome Trio if you'd prefer to come with us, I mean, the whole Force Sensitive thing could help us in a fight, and stuff." Candy replied.

"Oh, I'd love to, but I've got to take care of my idiot brother, you know how it is." Mabel said with a small smile.

"Right, and we've got a bunch of criminals to find and turn in for money!" Candy said, Grenda grunted in agreement.

"I guess this is goodbye for now then." Mabel responded.

"I guess it is. See you later then." Candy said leaving the cafe with Grenda behind her.

Mabel blinked sadly, watching her new friends leave. Dipper looked around deactivating his lightsaber, "Right, so anyone want to explain exactly what just happened?"

"I think Mabel actually solved a problem." Pacifica said setting the table right side up again.

"So, I'm going to drop some money off with the Cafe owner, and then we'll head out, we've got all the supplies." Dipper said, he pulled a pouch of credits from his side and dropped them on the counter, as Pacifica and Mabel stepped outside, "Sorry about that whole trying to kill each other thing hopefully this will pay for any damages that might have happened."

The Cafe Owner nodded, his eyes blinking with cold hard fear, as Dipper smiled and then ran out to find his Sister and Pacifica.

* * *

The Republic Officer frowned at the hologram. The cafe owner's report was worrying but confirmed much of what was already known. Pacifica Northwest had been on a world at the edge of the Core Worlds, someone she was with had a lightsaber, and they had left in a rush. That much was already predicted. They'd heard something about Sith as well, and that had been guessed at. Still the Officer wasn't interested in too many of those issues that was the Jedi's job. The Jedi herself was something of a mystery, despite having appeared more popularly as a new intriguing mystery relating to the Skywalker's her general history remained vaguely unknown. Then the Jedi spoke, "Officer Oblive'yas, what is it?"

"I'm sorry Jedi Knight Jade, it's just, well, err. There has been a report, I was sent to give it to you, it's about that Girl, Pacifica Northwest." Oblive'yas said.

"Very well Officer Oblive'yas. Is that all?" Mara Jade asked looking the officer up and down. Her bright red hair falling to slightly past her shoulders as she moved.

"Sorry Ma'am, no. I'll be returning to my post." Oblive'yas said.

"Officer wait."

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Begin calculating the course projections for the Northwest girl, and her allies. Use updated star charts based around direction and Fastest Hyperspace Routes, take into account everytime we see them stop, that will indicate when they stop for supplies. We can be prepared at the next world they stop at." Mara Jade said with a smile.

"Yes Ma'am." Oblive'yas said exiting Mara's Quarters aboard the Star Defender _Liberty_.

* * *

 **Legends Guide: If you didn't know Mara Jade is the Wife of Luke Skywalker in Legends continuity. She fought in the Yuuzhan Vong war before dying in that abomination known as Legacy of the Force. Anyway she was previously the Emperor's Hand or an assassin for the emperor, before the Emperor's death where she went rogue and joined a group of smugglers, after the defeat of Thrawn she kind of became less murder-y towards Luke, eventually Luke helped complete her force training and the two fell in love. Technically I got the year wrong, this is 16 ABY, but like I said in my first story this is a mixed timeline in which I made time move faster for the sake of Character Ages and events.**

 **Anyway Enjoy. Please Review.**

 **If you don't know anything about legends continuity I seriously suggest checking the Legends Guide. Seriously it might help a bit with giving Characters context in this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Very Angry Ravage: I'll try, but the game takes place from what research I found between Episodes 4 and 6, meaning it would take place thirteen years before the Story. Like I said I'll try.**

 **Oh yeah, Reviewing would be great, very helpful, if you want to see something from Legends I'll see what I can do to fit it in.**

 **On the note of Legends, once again if you go to the bottom I'll explain any unexplained points about what these Legends References are.**

 **Also on the note of Legends, like I said this is a trilogy. This is the first story and acts almost as the season two of Gravity Falls for this, Gideon is in jail at the start, the main villain is Bill, etc. The other stuff will be original, but will tie into Legends stuff, for example in the far future or the Third Story I'm going to set it at the time of NJO, meaning we'll see the Yuuzhan Vong. I might do more stories later, but if I do that's on me.**

* * *

 **The Secret of the Jedi:**

Pacifica blinked at the small square of blue glass that sat in front of her. "This is your Holocron? It doesn't look like much."

"Trust me, it's got a lot of useful tricks."

"I'm not so sure, looks just like a box to me."

"Fine, just reach out with the force, reach into the box and focus."

"Whatever you say you dork." Pacifica replied. Her eyes closed as she reached into the box with her mind, she felt the ebbing flow of the force around her, and the vast source of energy inside, that was when she felt it, the box was filled with knowledge. With a small thought she pressed her mind further pulling on the box and asking it to open, to Pacifica's surprise it worked, the box's edges moved outwards, and a glowing blue holographic image appeared, a six-fingered hand.

A voice filtered through the holocron, "Hello. This is my third Journal, and I record these findings for the sake of not just my own memory, but the knowledge of the Jedi Order. I've asked Jedi Masters to input their own information to help with the information, and I intend to keep these with me as long as possible. I've been developing theories about the Yavin System and the old Sith that existed there led by Exar Kun. I believe that his tomb has gone unfound and that there is a possible-"

"Right so why are we doing this again?" Pacifica asked.

"Just skip forwards, look for lightsaber forms." Dipper replied.

Pacifica shrugged, turning her focus back to the holocron. Her mind pushed inwards the holocron guided her, and she felt it, the voice changed. "These are the proper combat stances of the Lightsaber Combat Style Makashi, also known as Form Two. This style has been known for those who value grace, or think they will find combat with the Sith Order. Despite the findings of Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, his deceased Master Qui-Gon Gin and the Young Padawan Anakin Skywalker I find the likelihood of this to be slim."

"The Sith? Like Vader, and the Emperor, also what did those three Jedi find that he felt like talking about it?" Pacifica asked, interrupting the Holocron.

"It was. Agh, we lost quite a bit of knowledge thanks to the Empire, but sources who were alive claim that it was on Naboo that the group ran into a Sith Apprentice. That was before the start of the Clone Wars, the Trade Federation had a fleet in orbit, and the Sith were just coming out of hiding. And yes like Vader and the Emperor." Dipper replied.

"Fine, so this is a style for people who want to fight Sith? Why's that?"

"It's a style that resembles fencing, it's good for blocking lightsabers, but not so much Blaster Bolts, though Form One would help you with that."

"Why can't you just teach me this stuff?"

"Because I'm don't use form two, I use form Three and form Four."

"And?"

"And they're different. It'd be like trying to get Mabel to teach you how to use a lightsaber. You're better off just listening to the Holocron."

"Fine, who even made this thing anyway?"

"Nobody knows. He never said who it was, and he's probably dead now, and if he isn't then we should find him, but I've never even found anything close to a lead."

Pacifica sighed, letting the holocron continue again. The holocron play, a man wearing light brown robes appeared, they had light brown hair and a braid, they swung their blade through the air calmly, they moved like a ballet, and Pacifica began to understand why Dipper thought this style would be hers, in fact the entire way they moved reminded her something of a dance. Many of the movements the person used were slight flicks, or twists they made with their wrists, however their movements with their feet were large leaps, sometimes flips, the blade of green light danced wonderfully quickly, and Pacifica found herself imagining the movements in between each. Then it came to an end and the Jedi started talking about Form Three, once again the young figure appeared, his blade making different movements that seemed to be easier for him, but Pacifica had no care for, she deactivated the holocron. "What's with the braid?"

Dipper blinked as if he was lost in thought before Pacifica asked, "The what?"

"The braid. The guy in the hologram had a braid."

"Those signified the rank of Padawan in the Old Jedi Order." Dipper said offhandedly.

"So if you're a Padawan why don't you have a braid?"

"Because if I had a braid Mabel would insist on doing it, and I'm not letting her near my hair."

Pacifica shrugged, "Fair enough."

"How much of that information can you remember?" Dipper asked.

"Well. A bit. Not too much. Why are you asking?"

Dipper smiled holding out a stick, he too had a piece of wood in his hand, and Pacifica's eyes widened at him. "No. That seems like a bad idea."

"It's the best way to learn on the fly." Dipper said.

"No. I'm almost sure there's a better way."

"Too bad I'm the teacher."

Pacifica glared at Dipper taking the wooden stick, and standing in a tight stance that she might use in a ballet. Dipper moved towards her charging in to get close, she ducked swinging her stick at Dipper's legs, which resulted in Dipper blocking quite easily and forcing her back. She moved again trying to stab his shoulder only to be blocked, and have Dipper's blade reach her neck.

The two fought three rounds each one was getting progressively easier for Pacifica to fight through. Despite everything she still lost each time, though her focus and balance had improved.

* * *

Dipper grinned at Pacifica as they headed back to the ship from where they sat atop a grassy knoll. Pacifica was sulking a bit at her defeats by Dipper, still she wasn't too angry. "Why haven't you ever tried to track down the padawan from the Holocron."

"What?"

"Well, if you find him you might find this author dude right?"

"Err, yeah I guess, but not that many Jedi survived the Jedi purge."

"I guess. I was just saying if you really cared so much searching for him would be good."

"Wait. Actually. There's a thing it mentions here. I mean, in the Holocron at the end the Author dude mentioned that his Padawan and him split ways on Pamarthe. In fact. I think he mentioned something about a Sith Artefact as well."

"Great. So we should go to Pamarthe?"

"There's no way my Grunkle Stan is going to make us detour to some other world so we can hunt down mystic Jedi stuff."

"We might as well ask right?"

"I guess. It can't hurt that much."

* * *

Stan was looking over the star charts, examining all the hyper space routes. Wendy was lazing around in the corner when Dipper entered, but gave a fierce glare the moment Pacifica came through the door. SO-OS, was cleaning the hallways. Mabel was messing around with Waddles wiring. Stan looked around at the crew, "Right, we're all here time to get off this world."

"Hey, Gruncle Stan, I was wondering, if we could make a detour so I could go investigate this whole, thing that's mentioned in the Holocron." Dipper said, looking at his Great Uncle.

"Ha! No way Kid. I'm not wasting my time or energy going to help you look into one of your 'mysteries'. Anyway I've already set the course to Pamarthe and you can't convince me to go anywhere else."

"But Gruncle Stan I- Wait, did you say Pamarthe?"

"Yeah, why're you asking kid?" Stan replied.

"No reason, I guess we'll just go to Pamarthe then." Dipper said.

Wendy let out a sigh, "Damnit. My Ex lives on Pamarthe. I mean I've got another friend who lives there, I guess we'll be fine, but I was just hoping to avoid Robek."

Pacifica almost smiled, finally the Twi'lek girl would spend her time being angry at someone other than her.

Mabel smiled, "Ooh, I hear the pilots on Pamarthe are really good, and like insane, and that it's where you should go if you want to look into extreme racing sports! I'm sure it'll be super fun, I can fly my shuttle, and you guys can all do your stuff, anyway I'm sure that Wendy's friend will be super cool!"

"Erm, yeah sorta dude, she's just not really what you'd expect, y'know. Being from Pamarthe and all."

"Dudes, I'm closing the doors, and setting us up to take off, so if you're ready to go I'd get seated!" Soos (SO-OS) said.

Dipper smiled, if everything continued as it was going he'd find out who the author was in no time, with no troubles at all. In the slightest. In other words he had doomed everything to burn up in fiery disaster.

* * *

Robek sneered at the old man dressed in rags who sat at the side of the street, bandages covered parts of his body, and a light grey beard fell from his face, he wore a pointed hat, with a large brim that cast shadows into his eyes, and it was clear he was without a home.

"It's coming! The Shadows they're coming for us, to eat us all! Or was it to defeat us? I can never remember. Anyway, run away and fear the Demon Sith. Fear the Triangles mark!" The man yelled.

"Crazy old man, I don't get why they even let him stay here." Robek asked as he kept walking, casting his gaze away from the man in shambles who sat at the side of the street.

* * *

 **Well that's the end of the chapter.**

 **Legends Notes: This actually canon, but still a book. If you didn't know Pamarthe is a world famous for the intensity of its people. They've got really really powerful alcohol, and were shown in the Bloodlines book. They're really famous for racers. I felt like throwing Robbie in here worked, and the other character is there just for the sake of how little sense it makes.**

 **Anyway, Fiddleford is there, though I'm figuring out his new name. For example I could change it Mgretic or Grekkit. Fiddinfor Grekkit might work, but I'm not sure what I want to do, I might pull my normal take and keep it the same, whatever I decide to do I'd like to ask you guys for name suggestions.**

 **Also I'm trying to figure out a timeline for the over arcing story, because the order of things is confusing.**

 **Once again, please review, answer my question, tell me what I'm bad at, etc. I hope you enjoyed the story, but I know I'm nowhere near a perfect writer, so please give me commentary.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello. Once again there is a chapter of this story. I'm sorry if I come across a bit slower, or less energetic while writing, this is a chapter I've got few ideas for, unlike probably next chapter which will be longer. I'm also kind of tired so yeah. Anyway please Review, suggest references and characters that should appear. I do enjoy writing this story, so if you could please tell me what I should change or how I should adapt my writing style to work better, that'd be great.**

* * *

 **The Broken Jedi:**

Pacifica Northwest looked down on Pamarthe, the great blue swirling ocean seemed to stare back at her, calling her down into the depths of mystery hiding beneath the waves. Sunlight splashed down from the sky above, dancing through a cloud dotted upper atmosphere as the MRE-HAC sped towards the nearest island, which rose up above the waves on grey cliffs that were at least twenty meters above the water. Rope bridges swayed in the wind, and the vessel landed at one of the many landing platforms on the world. Mabel grinned as she stepped out into the brilliant sunlight, her eyes blinking to adjust. Dipper followed more sullenly, Pacifica was the last to step out of the vessel. Wendy was staying behind for the first hour, and then would join them later. Mabel seemed ready to run around and talk to everyone, apparently Pamarthe's culture was quite tied to piloting and racing. Knowing Mabel she would probably get herself involved in some kind of race within the first twenty minutes of being onworld.

However excitable Mabel was she had requested to go with Dipper and Pacifica to find 'their Lost Jedi' as she put it. The three walked along in quiet conversation, well Dipper and Pacifica were quiet, Mabel being Mabel yelled half-the-things she said.

"So, we know this Padawan or whatever came here with his Master who made Dipper's hologram, and we know that the Master left without the Padawan because they got into a fight or something, now since this Padawan seemingly left the order after his master disappeared he's likely still alive. Now, we need to figure out where a Jedi would hide on this world." Pacifica said as the group walked along the silent street.

"Can't you do the whole Jedi-Sense-y thing?" Mabel asked, looking between the two Jedi in training.

"We could try? But if this Jedi is trying to hide he'll be hard to detect." Dipper explained.

"Pshhh, I mean, how hard can it be, after all there are two of you now." Mabel said with a smile.

"I guess it's worth a try. After all we've got no other leads." Pacifica said with a sigh.

"Yes! See I'm very helpful." Mabel grinned at the others, her sunshine-attitude seemed to pour into them, and was somewhat annoying.

"Right, we better go find a place out of the way to try this." Dipper said.

"Cool, cool, I mean, we've got some fields around us, those'll be good for meditation right?" Mabel replied grinning.

"I suppose so." Dipper said.

* * *

Wendy stepped into the darkened gray-room, she flicked on the lights, and looked around. The room was mostly blank, the only thing of note in the room was the closet of purple jackets and white jumpsuits, along with that a small holodevice sat on the only table in the room. However the room as a whole was neat and organized, matching perfectly with the light grey coloring of the walls. It seemed to have been cleaned since last time Wendy had been in the room, and it looked like SO-OS had fixed the lighting in the room. Other than that it remained mostly the same.

Wendy examined the small device, activating it and quickly bipassing the simple security protocol, to access the devices systems. She grinned as she began to look through the few files loaded on the device, after about a minute her smile fell away. "Seriously. All that's on this thing are a couple of books, and access to Holonet files. That was disappointing."

Wendy through the holodevice onto the bed, and sighed, looking around the room for anything more, but there was nothing. Wendy reluctantly left, flipping off the lights as she did. Stan would kill her if she left the lights on, and he'd already seen Pacifica turn them off so he'd know it was someone else, logically leaving only her and SO-OS as options, and after all she didn't want to throw blame on SO-OS, he wasn't who she wanted to figure out.

Wendy returned to her room, before heading out to find the others. After all staying inside would make her seem anti-social, and that was the opposite of what she was, even if she did want to avoid her ex-boyfriend. Still Tambarey was on Pamarthe and meeting up with her could be fun.

* * *

Mabel looked at the two Jedi who sat meditating in the field. She sat as still and quietly as she could, and she hated it, she came to Pamarthe expecting to find some racers and have fun, instead she was trying to help her brother find an old Jedi-dude she knew nothing about. Unfortunately she wasn't actually useful for finding things, she was useful for shooting things and piloting, and even fighting but she wasn't a Jedi like her brother, she just fired her weapons at things and ran around helping Dipper. She was the sidekick.

Dipper looked round at her with a frown, "Mabel you really don't have to be hear if you don't want to be, I'm your twin remember? I can sense you're sadness from over here. You should go find Wendy and hangout with that friend she mentioned, me and Pacifica can find this Jedi on our own."

Mabel gave a smile, "You're the best Dip-dop! I'll see you later, enjoy your quest to find weird Jedi stuff."

* * *

Dipper and Pacifica sat focussing, looking for anything, everything, that might be connected to a Jedi. Then Dipper felt it, Pacifica noticed a moment later, the aura wasn't foggy or distant, it was more like static, everything about it was right to be a Jedi, but at the same time there was no sanity to it, as if the mind that they felt had been a Jedi but was broken.

"We know where he is then."

Pacifica nodded, "But, are we sure this is like him, he felt sorta, I don't know, crazy? It could just as easily be a Regular dude in a mental asylum who just happens to be connected to the force."

"It's him. Come on Pacifica, have a little faith in our abilities to discern a Jedi from a Regular person."

"Right, when I see it I'll believe it."

"We're lucky he's nearby, I mean, if he were anywhere else we'd have some problems."

"Since you told your sister to go and she's the one who can pilot the shuttle?"

"I can pilot the shuttle! I'm just not as good a pilot as she is, ok?"

"Sure Dipper, you can definitely pilot the shuttle."

"And you can definitely, er, make friends? I don't know, I can't think of anything off the top of my head."

"Don't worry about it, you're cute when you're frustrated." Pacifica teased, grinning as she pulled his hat down over his eyes.

* * *

Mabel blinked as Wendy pressed the doorbell on another relatively boring house in the city, to reveal a girl who was constantly looking down at her Holodevice, she was dark skinned, and had a piece of dark hair over her eyes, she dressed in a darkly colored jumpsuit with a grey jacket marked with some lines of pink-purple.

"Hey." The girl said.

"Hey Tambarey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something, since I'm on Pamarthe for a couple of days." Wendy said with a grin.

"Whatever." Tambarey answered still looking at her Holodevice.

"Is she always this, umm, what's the word, Apathetic?" Mabel asked looking at Wendy.

"Basically." Wendy answered.

"Cool. I just thought y'know since she's from Pamarthe she'd be all cool and racer-y." Mabel asked.

"Yeah, well not really, she's got some hacking skills though. A couple. She's just not really into the whole, being bold, and wild thing or whatever." Wendy replied.

"I can hear you or whatever." Tambarey replied, with some annoyance.

"Um, sorry?" Mabel said.

"Whatever."

* * *

Dipper and Pacifica were having little luck of their own tracking the Jedi, they'd found his general area and had crossed a couple of Ropebridges heading in his direction, but had lost any signs of him, or his existence as they moved closer.

"This guy really doesn't want to be found does he?"

"I guess not, seeing how we can't find him."

"Great, how long should we keep looking?"

"For as long as it takes to find him. This was your idea after all Pacifica."

"Don't remind me."

"Too late for that, now let's check down this way."

* * *

Mabel followed Wendy and Tambarey down the main street of the town, there were only a couple other people around, and then the group paused as a whole, Wendy whispered some choice words under her breath, Mabel looked across the street to find something that she knew Wendy would hate, Robek, a teenage clad in a dark leather jacket, his clothes too were dark and he wore a heart with stitches across his rightside, he had dark hair and pale skin, and his tight black jumpsuit didn't help show off muscles at all. Mabel remembered meeting Robek when she and Dipper were thirteen, the guy had always been sort of a jerk to Dipper, and they'd grown to be rivals, eventually Wendy broke up with the guy after realizing what a jerk Robek really was.

He crossed the street casting a careful glance around to see if Dipper was there, before smiling at Wendy, "Hey, how are you doing? It's been a while since I last saw you, welcome to the hometown, I'm pretty well known y'know, everybody here loves me."

"I'm sure." Wendy said with one hand on her hip.

"I'm just thinking since I saw you hear maybe we should pick up where we left off." Robek said with a smile.

"Oh, do you mean with me swinging my axe at your head, or me kicking your ass? Either way I'm happy to." Wendy said.

"Oh, huh, you, uh, remember what happened then?" Robek asked, frowning and backing away.

"Of course I remember what happened, do I look stupid?" Wendy said glaring at him.

"No no, of course not. Anyway it was all that little punks fault, Dopper?" Robek announced.

"Dipper! And what are you saying about my brother, you dumb-headed jerk!" Mabel piped in.

"Just that he's an idiot and he never should have intruded on me and Wendy's relationship." Robek said with a shrug.

"Right that's it, I challenge you to a race!" Mabel yelled.

The two other girls blinked, even Robek seemed surprised, but he managed to recover, "Back-off now kid, I could beat you easy, I'm from Pamarthe after all."

"And my brother is a Jedi, so let's see whose better." Mabel yelled at Robek.

"Fine, we'll race. Tomorrow, at erm Noon. Around the island, three-laps, I'll show you the course when we get there." Robek said, marching off.

Mabel smiled, but the other two girls looked at her in shock, "Listen, Mabel, I know you're a good pilot, but I'm not going to lie so is Robek, he helped out in the unit me and Tambarey worked in, he might be better than you."

"Don't worry about it, I'm like part-jedi or whatever!" Mabel replied grinning at the two older girls.

"I'm almost one hundred percent sure that isn't how that works, but go for it man, I'll help out if I can, especially if it means embarrassing Robek." Wendy said smiling at the younger girl.

"Yeah, Mystery Twins team B for the win!" Mabel yelled.

"Why are we team B?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy, Wendy, Wendy, the other team has two Jedi, I think the reasoning is clear."

* * *

 **I feel really bad for not using enough Wendy in this story, by the way I may try and update next friday, or before my usual update because the next chapter will literally just be the finishing of these plotlines before the start of an actual chapter I have ideas for.**

 **By the way the only ideas I had for this chapter (and I guess the next chapter which will be called Eight and a Half in my Authors Notes), were that Mabel was going to get into a race, Robbie would vaguely be there, Tambry would vaguely be there, and Dipper and Pacifica would be looking for Fiddleford.**


	9. Chapter 8 and a half

**Like I said I'm uploading a finishing up Chapter. This is not an official full chapter this is Chapter Eight and a Half. It is being written because the last chapter wasn't really finished up and I wasn't going to finish it up in the Next chapter which is going up next week as per usual. So this is a shorter Half-Chapter. Don't consider it a Chapter! Great!**

 **The Race:**

Mabel sat still in the pilots seat of her vessel looking out the window at Robek who sat in his own vessel across from her, his was a darkly colored sportstyle vessel, though scraped and bruised in many places it still seemed largely functional. The Engines revved with a slight roar from the thrusters, and Mabel glared through her window at her opponent. Tambarey stood with a bored expression off to one side, with the wave of her hand she motioned for the start of the race. The two vehicles burst off the starting line roaring around sharp turns, and through narrow caverns. About half-way through the race Mabel took a detour, she sped between two close rocks, down a narrow passage, putting her a good two minutes in front of Robek, still the Shuttle didn't make it through without a couple scrapes. She spun around the corners once more, taking far more risks than Robek seemed willing to. For anyone else it would have been suicide, and yet Mabel pulled it off. She successfully managed to thread the needle between thin crevices on multiple occasions in near impossible ways.

The simple fact of the matter of the race was simple, there was an experienced, well-trained, Militia Pilot, versus a Teenager in a half-scrap metal shuttle that was falling apart at the seems, so obviously Robek didn't stand a chance.

As the race winded too a close with Mabel's victory the Pilot pulled up with a frown.

"I'm not sure what you did, but it must have been cheating, because there's no way I got beaten by some little kid."

"Well ya did, because nothing stops the power of Mabel!"

"Sure, whatever, I didn't really care anyway, I mean, I went easy on you, cause I didn't care."

* * *

 **The Search:**

Dipper and Pacifica walked along the winding Rope Bridges and Narrow streets of Pamarthe, their eyes scanning the area around them for any signs of the Jedi they had been looking for. Still there was nothing, no signs, no connection, nothing but a bunch of empty streets.

Then they heard a yell of anger, an Old Man was chasing a group of teenagers away with a spade, and from the state of his appearance he wasn't at all sane, his clothes were ragged and worn, and his beard fell in wild amounts from his head where he wore a large widebrimmed cap often warn by those who lived on desert worlds, or bounty hunters. Pacifica looked away returning to her attempt to find the Jedi, but Dipper stopped, he held up the Holocron, and blinked.

Pacifica had kept walking, not noticing her partner had stopped, until she turned to see he was standing still looking at the oldman with a strange (and in her opinion dorky) grin. Pacifica walked back to him, and he turned to her his eyes bright, "That's him, that's the guy we're looking for Mcgukkit."

"You're serious? We came all the way here to find this Jedi, and that's what we get?"

"Hey, it's probably just a disguise to keep people from figuring out he's a Jedi."

Pacifica shrugged and the two drew closer, the old man turned to face them with a feral-expression, his eyes widening in fear.

"Who are you? Have you come to take my vital organs? Well, you can't have them, they're mine, and I made sure of that so back off!" The man yelled in his crazed state.

"Right, so this is supposed to be a Jedi?" Pacifica said with an eyeroll.

"I mean, maybe he's still playing the role?" Dipper replied.

"Answer my questions or I'll give you a clobberin' you'll never forget." The man yelled raising his spade in his defense.

"I apologize, I'm Dipper Pines this is Pacifica Northwest, we came here seeking a Jedi named Mcgukkit? Are you him? We're looking for the author of this Holocron." Dipper said holding up the device which flickered to show a glowing blue-hand.

"How should I know? I'm, wait did y'say Mcgukkit, well that's me, after all there's only one Mcgukkit on Pamarthe! Now what can I do you for? Or was it do for you? Nevermind, why should I help you, you might be imperial spies!" The man yelled out still wildeyed.

"Look, I've got a lightsaber, a blue one, see? I'm a Jedi, and the Empire hasn't been on Pamarthe in years anyway." Dipper said, he showed the man his ignited lightsaber, and smiled.

"Oh, well, I suppose that's alright, but I'm confuzzled about everything you said myself. Y'see I've been on Pamarthe for many years now, but I don't know how I got here, or where I came from before here. I know there's something important I'm supposed to know, but I don't know what it is."

"Could it be about the Jedi?" Dipper asked looking at the man pleadingly.

"Don't know, maybe. Oh, I remember something, follow me, we've got to find it!"

"Great." Pacifica remarked sarcastically.

"Oh come on, how bad can it be?"

"Wading through a pile of trash? Well I'll give you this you really know how to treat a girl."

As the two young force-users rushed through the junkyard after Mcgukkit, they moved through piles of broken down pieces of Spacecraft, broken glass, and the occasional Plastoid pieces of armor. The group eventually reached the top of a hill of metal junk where Mcgukkit was clawing through piles of junk, after a couple moments he cried out in jubilation, "I found, it found it, haha!"

He revealed a small box of durosteel, that he opened quickly to reveal a thin cylindrical piece of metal marked with switches and buttons, Dipper blinked for a moment and then laughed. "A Lightsaber, a good old-fashioned Lightsaber."

"Yes, that's it, I used to be one of them whatsits."

"Jedi." Dipper said

"Yes those, but then, then something terrible happened! Why can't I remember, why?"

"Because, um. I don't know?" Dipper replied.

"Listen you dorks, if the Force can mess with peoples minds why can't that be what happened to Mcgukkit? I mean couldn't his master, or a Sithlord broken his memories to prevent him from telling people about whatever happened?" Pacifica said looking between the other two.

"Right, I mean, it's possible?" Dipper said, "Which means I can reverse it. Probably."

"Great, get on it then." Pacifica said rolling her eyes.

"Mcgukkit can I enter your mind?" Dipper asked politely.

"Erm, I mean, yes! If you can fix whatever happened to me then yes, I'll let you inside my mind!"

Dipper smiled, closing his eyes and focussing, Pacifica felt Dipper's mind extending entering Mcgukkits, looking around for answers. Then Dipper recoiled in shock his eyes blinking open, "I tried, but your mind its so broken, so very very broken, I don't know if I'll ever be able to fix it."

"It's okay, I didn't expect it to work anyway, worth a try though, now _watch out for the one-eyed sith, the bringer of the darkness!_ " The man's voice went from normal to completely broken in a second, without any warning or apparent reason behind it.

"Yep, great he's crazy, Dipper running might be a good idea." Pacifica said, grabbing Dipper's arm and taking a step away from the man.

"You might be right on this one Paz." Dipper replied as the two rushed off, sliding down the piles of trash and leaping over larger parts of old hover-bikes or Shuttles.

* * *

The two emerged in a nearby cafe two minutes later, Dipper sat down with a sullen sigh, and looked down with a disappointed expression on his face. After a couple of minutes Pacifica was finally forced to speak, "Fine. What are you upset about Dipper?"

"What. Oh, erh, nothing it's just, we finally found a clue, found something tangible, the Jedi apprentice of the guy who wrote these Holocrons but he's insane and so incredibly broken, and it's all for nothing, we got nothing no answers and it feels as if we're just going to run up against a Dead End and this guy is going to be dead, and it's just all so pointless."

"You dork, don't you hear yourself, we found the guy's apprentice, whose still alive, on a world that was occupied by the Empire for Twenty Years, and now, you're complaining that you think we won't find the guy that disappeared from the galaxy entirely?"

"I'm, maybe, I mean what if he disappeared because he died?"

"Then you'll get your answer, you'll find the guy and he'll be dead, but at least you'll have an answer right?"

"I want more than just an answer now, at the beginning it was a mystery, now I want to be a Jedi now, a real one ok?"

"And you can be, there is an entire galaxy out there! I mean there's already a Jedi Praxeum on Yavin IV. So why can't you go there? Anyway no matter what happens I'll be there for you. Anyway stop being so depressed, it isn't as cute as the weird dorky-Jedi in training thing." Pacifica said with a grin.

"What?"

Then Pacifica kissed Dipper, it wasn't a light kiss either, at first Dipper was in shock, but he molded into it. Pacifica pulled away with a smile, "See you look better already."

* * *

Mabel was cheerful, she'd won a race against her brother's old arch-enemy, and her day was going pretty great, and then she walked into the cafe where she was supposed to meet her brother, and she saw him kissing Pacifica.

That wasn't bad inherently, but he didn't even notice her as she walked in, and why would he? He was growing up, and she was as well, she didn't care about him and Pacifica being a thing (partially because she thought it was adorable), as long as her brother was there for her as usual, that was what mattered. So she decided to step outside to give them some space, but even that couldn't go well, because waiting outside was New Republics special forces, a woman stood in the front her Orange hair dancing wildly in the wind, a lightsaber at her side.

"This is New Republic Special Forces, the building is surrounded. Please step outside we'd rather not open fire, but that might change based on your reaction to our demands."

* * *

 **Ah-ha! Plothook for next weeks thing! Also, Dipper and Pacifica are officially together now. And Mabel is typical Mabel, slightly jealous that A) Her Brother got an actual proper romantic relationship before her, and B) Her brother seems to have entirely forgotten her existence.**

 **Basically consider this my building up stuff for the future. Also Next week Pacifica's backstory is revealed. Wendy is this version of Wendy still. Dipper asks fridging Mara Jade Skywalker for help, and possibly the line "Blaster Bolts! Wait, I'm alone I can swear for real this time Kri-"**

 **Anyways Review tell me what you think, any character or Legends/Canon mentions that anyone has? Any questions about the plot? Any angrily worded complaints about my choice for Dipper's relationships? Well you can put all those and More in the Comments!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A very Angry Ravage: I'm going to be honest I don't know how to write a race sequence, because anything like a race is meant for film, however it served the purpose of setting Mabel up with something to do other than complain, or follow Dipper, which she does a lot in this story already, so I gave her that.**

 **Please Review, you're advice does help me come up with future plots, and stories, so really it does help.**

* * *

 **Answering Questions**

Pacifica blinked at the light flooding in from above her, the room she was in had cold grey walls, a window she couldn't see through a basic table in the center, and two chairs, one of which she was in. How did she get there, one might ask, well the answer was simple, she the Snobby Perfect Rich Girl had been Arrested. Not because of some small reason, she was brought in for questioning on the Death of her Parents, as the main suspect. The fact she had force powers probably didn't help her case.

Then the woman walked in, she was fit, her hair was a vibrant orange-red and her eyes blazed a bright emerald green. She was dressed in a black jumpsuit and a lightsaber hung at her side. "Hello Pacifica. I've come to ask you some questions, as you probably guessed. You, so far, have proven to be a problem for us."

"That isn't a question, so either start asking or let me go."

"Fine. Did you kill your parents?"

"No."

"Do you know who did?"

"Yes, it was some Sith Lord or whatever who was missing an eye."

"Claiming a Sithlord killed your parents, I've heard almost every story in the book, but that one is the most frequent."

"Have you ever considered there might be a Sithlord on a killing spree?"

"Right, I'm not getting any more out of you for now, so I'll go talk to one of your companions."

* * *

Mabel was waving into the one way glass, "Hello there mr or mrs new republic soldier."

"Mabel Pines." The woman said stepping through the doorway.

"Yep, that's me. How can I help you?"

"You're aware that you're under arrest right?"

"Yes! Wait. Maybe. Yes. What was the question?"

"Very well. Mabel Pines, you were there the night that Pacifica Northwest's parents were murdered, were you not?"

"I was. I mean, I was there, yeah."

"Can you confirm that a Sith lord was involved?"

"Erm. Yes."

"So you saw a Sithlord?"

"Oh, well um no. But Dipper did, so you can ask him and I'm sure he'll clear this all up."

"Dipper is?"

"Oh, erm, Macen, my brother."

"I see, thank you, I'll come back and talk to you later to get a full account of your side of events."

* * *

Dipper watched as the woman walked into the room. The first thing he noticed was her lightsaber. Then he noticed how much she in many ways reminded him of a Human version of Wendy. Red hair, green eyes, obviously a fighter, and armed. _Yep, that summed up Wendy pretty well._

"Macen Pines. I've talked to your friend Pacifica and your Sister already, they both seem to believe that there is a Sithlord involved in the death of Pacifica Northwest's parents. Is that true?"

"It is. Well, yes, unless he's just calling himself a Sith, but he felt like a Sith in the force, and he definitely had a red lightsaber."

"I'd like to say that out of all your companions you are by far the most interesting."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment." Dipper said scratching the back of his head.

The woman continued ignoring him, "You have a Jedi Lightsaber, a Holocron, and at the same time you've never been noted as a Jedi. The closest you come is that you're marked as contributing to the arrest of Gideon Gliefell, as is your sister. Despite those facts you clearly are one, after all you can open the holocron, you can use a lightsaber, and you're clearly force sensitive."

"Is this going somewhere?"

"Macen, Who taught you?"

"Well, errr, I taught me? I mean, sorta, I learned a lot from the holocron but I could do stuff before that, I mean, a bit of stuff, not too much, like jump higher and sometimes I'd just know something like where I needed to go or something."

"You taught yourself using the Holocron?"

"Yes."

"Interesting. Now, I have two remaining questions. Number one. Are you certain you faced a Sithlord at Pacifica Northwest's Home?"

"I'm sure I faced a darkside user, whether they were a Sithlord is up to interpretation, he certainly thought he was, he kept calling himself 'Darth Cipherious', so errr, pretty sure, if you don't believe me check with Wendy."

"If you're standing by your answer time for question two. My Husband, Luke, is running an Academy on Yavin IV, for Jedi, would you be interested?"

"Well I- Wait, what? I, you're, ok, so that means. Wait, sorry, yes I'd be interested, but I've got stuff I need to figure out first, that Holocron whoever made it never revealed himself, and what happened to him, and there's this Sithlord who came after Pacifica so, yes, but could I maybe wait a couple months or something?"

"That would be acceptable. Well, you can write your statement up here and then you'll be free to go." The woman said.

"So, you're name is Mara Jade Skywalker? You're married to the Luke Skywalker?"

"Don't be so impressed, he'd be dead without me by his side, in fairness it probably would have been me who killed him though."

* * *

Wendy's day wasn't growing great, it had started off fine, she'd got to Pamarthe, she'd met up with Tambry, and then she'd met Robek and it started going down hill, at present she was in a cell owned by the New Republic awaiting questioning. So she was reasonably annoyed already, then the woman walked in, and Wendy knew she was thoroughly screwed. It wasn't just in the woman's weaponry that she could tell she was in trouble, it was in the woman's movements, in her eyes. This was a woman who knew the battlefield. "Wey'daya Cor'durol?"

"Well you've got the right person, I'm guessing I'm in trouble for something?"

"Actually you're not. You've been brought in to establish a timeline for the murder of Preston and Priscilla Northwest."

"So this is about that Snobby Rich Brat Pacifica?"

"Not the words I would use but yes it is. I've looked over your record, you served with two different planetary militias, and an anti-imperial group. You were born on Ryloth as well? I can understand your hatred for the empire. After all Ryloth suffered from both the Empire and the Zahn Consortiuum."

"Right, I know how this works, just ask me the damn questions already."

"Macen Pines said that you were able to provide a statement on who killed Preston and Priscilla Northwest, so was it Pacifica?"

"What? Her, she's not smart enough to kill them, and as much as I hate her she didn't. They were killed by some Sith dude called Darth Cipherious."

"I see. Well that's a story that so far everyone I've spoken to has backed, write your statement down and you'll be free to go." The woman handed Wendy a holopad upon which to write her statement.

Wendy's eyes widened in horror, "You didn't try to make Mabel write down her statement did you?"

The woman gave an amused smile, "No, I want her statement on Record, I got a Soldier to go record it, someone she wouldn't flirt with as well, I've glimpsed enough of her mind to know that she's not the sort of person who can sit down and write out a statement."

* * *

Pacifica blinked as the woman reentered the cell. This time the woman seemed more confident if that was possible, more certain of something, so Pacifica became somewhat confused, her friends wouldn't lie, so this woman knew something else.

"So Pacifica, I've come to talk to you again."

"I'm sure my friend agreed that it was a Sithlord?"

"That is what they said, however I came in here to ask about something else."

"And what would that be?" Pacifica asked carelessly.

"Your real name."

"What do you mean my real name?"

"You know what I mean, but if we have to go over it fine. The Northwest family only appeared eleven years ago. Their business's were majorly on Imperial Controlled worlds, despite being nobility on Naboo. The name itself isn't even in the Imperial Database, so Pacifica what is your name?"

"Pacifica Northwest, like I said."

"Great, if you want to keep that up go ahead, but there's a flaw in your plan, I recognized your parents."

A look of pure, untouched terror crossed Pacifica's face, "What do you mean you recognized them?"

"As in, I know who they were before they were Preston and Priscilla Northwest."

"How do you, how?"

"Because I met them, you'd have known that right? Except I didn't mention my name when I walked in did I?"

"No you didn't, and honestly I don't care."

"Well you might. My name is Mara Jade."

Pacifica moved backwards away from Mara, holding up her arms as if to shield herself. "How the, you can't be. You should have been arrested, you killed people!"

"There was a war, a lot of people died, anyway I reformed and helped bring down Thrawn, so I got a pardon, it helps that my Husband is a Galaxy Wide Hero."

"So what they just let you walk away?"

"Yes, they did. Now would you like to talk."

"Fine! I'll talk, because I'm out of options, either way everybody knows who I am, at least this way I'm not accused of denying it. What do you want from me exactly though."

"Your Last Name. Then the truth about your relationship to the Empire."

"Fine. My name is Pacifica Palpatine. Palpatine was my Grand Uncle, or as Mabel would have called him Gruncle Sheev. Anyway, I never met him, he died when I was three. So, I've got really no relation to the Empire, if you want relation to the Empire you'd look at my parents, but I didn't know enough, though even they turned on the Empire in the end." Pacifica said with a sigh. Then Pacifica felt it, felt him through the force, the raw shock coming off him, the wild, angry despair, and her eyes widened for a moment before she turned back to Mara.

"You really are the Emperor's Hand, they always said you were a heartless B!^(#."

"Maybe. You're free to go now Pacifica. I'd advise you do, because what you said will take some talking over."

Pacifica with every bit of her essence wanted to slap the confident, calm, woman sitting in front of her, because she had just stolen away Pacifica's world, but instead Pacifica got up, calmly, coldly, and walked out of the room, holding back her anger, and her despair as she walked down a cold metal hallway towards Dipper. She wanted to run to him, but she couldn't, because she was supposed to be in control, and because she wasn't going to be a little girl who had to run to the boy she loved and apologize, and that wasn't what she was going to do now. She wouldn't apologize, because she wasn't wrong about anything, she was a Palpatine, she told a lie because it was a lie that meant she could belong somewhere.

* * *

Dipper was leaning against a window looking out on the city of Pamarthe when he felt Pacifica approaching, Dipper didn't turn around, because he knew if he did he would yell and he didn't want to yell, not there in that hallway, not in public, so he waited for her to get closer.

"Dipper."

"Pacifica."

"If you're looking for an apology you aren't getting one."

"I wasn't expecting one, not from you."

"Fine, you want to do this? Here we go. Sure I lied about my last name so what?"

"So what? So you didn't tell the truth about who you were."

"I did. I told you I'm Pacifica. That's what matters to me, and a name is just a stupid name."

"You're related to the most evil man who ever lived!"

"Yeah, so what? I'm not him, just like you aren't Mabel, or you aren't your Great Uncle Stanford."

"That's different."

"How the hell is it different Dipper?"

"It just is ok, I'm not lying about who I am!"

"Sure you are! You insist that you want to be a Jedi and yet you've never decided to try to be one, the thing that's worse is that you're lying to yourself about it."

"Fine. From my point of view I just trained the relative of one of the most Powerful Sithlords of modern history!"

"So! I don't want to be him Dipper! I've never wanted to be him, I've never wanted to be his Great Niece, I've never wanted to be a Palpatine, so sure when I was given the option not to be a Palpatine I took it, and I fell in love with a Jedi who would have hated me had I told him the truth! So sure, I lied, sure I'm a Palpatine but can you Blame me for any of that? I didn't choose to be a Palpatine, and I lied because I wanted to, I don't know, I lied so I wouldn't be an outcast ok? So I wouldn't be the Next Sithlord."

"Fine. Tell me about it then. Tell me about who you really are."

"Fine. My Great Uncle died when I was three, I lived on some imperial occupied worlds for a while, until I was six, maybe seven, and then I was surrounded by a bunch of pro-empire propaganda because my parents wanted me to like the Empire. Still I grew up. I learned about what happened to Alderaan, I learned what happened to Jedha, I learned what happened to Geonosis. To a thousand other worlds and I decided not to like the empire. So whatever, maybe you'll hate me forever, but I do love you Dipper. You're an idiot, but I love you, and I'm sorry for loving you because I'm almost one hundred percent aware that it will only bring me pain."

Dipper sighed, and then he hugged her. "I'm sorry. You weren't right, well, maybe you were a little right, but I was wrong as well. Because I can feel the emotional distress coming off of you. I know you. Maybe not everything about you but I know enough, and you're not a bad person, and I'm sorry."

Then they felt it, a different force presence, "Well then, I'm glad that worked out, now I have other missions to run, and you have answers to find." Mara said with a smile.

"You knew. You knew from the start that this was going to happen, it's why you made sure I knew who Pacifica really was." Dipper said narrowing his eyes at the older Jedi.

"Yeah well, I figured if your love was worth anything then it wouldn't matter, and if you had any chance at being a proper Jedi you would try to understand." Mara said with a grin, "If you want to hear a secret Luke's Father was Darth Vader."

"That's, really? Doesn't that mean that, wait a minute, you're an Ex-Imperial Assassin." Dipper said.

"Yes, you're point?" Mara replied with a shrug.

"His point is if you're an assassin isn't that a way better secret than Luke being Vader's Son?" Pacifica said.

"Ah well he heard that one, anyway I felt the Luke's Father being Vader thing worked better."

"Won't he be angry at you for ruining his secret?" Dipper asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Not really no. After all he's got faith in me, and I've got faith in you. Anyway, when you're ready the Academy is open, to both of you." Mara said turning away from the young couple.

"Wait, there's this Jedi on Pamarthe or not really a Jedi, he used to be a Jedi, but he's completely insane, I tried to heal his mind but couldn't and I was wondering if you might be able to?" Dipper said.

"I'll take a look into it, but I might need to take him back to the temple for healing, after all I'm not really the healing type, I'm more the kicking down doors and taking names type." Mara said.

"I can tell." Pacifica said.

* * *

 **Fun fact: Pacifica is based off an actual old Legends character who existed, Palpatine did indeed have a grand niece, also due to that all I could think was Gruncle Sheev, which is why the line is in there.**

 **By the way, I think earlier in the fic Pacifica's Grandfather is mentioned as being the important one, but I changed it to her Grand Uncle, because I felt like her being an actual descendant of Palpatine was going too far. Anyway the character never got used in Legends there is like one line mentioning her in a Source book or something, anyway Review. Tell me how stupid the reveal was. Also yell at me for how easily Dipper got over it, because I don't like it in shows when they play something out for Drama.**


	11. Chapter 10

**HA, you probably all thought I was dead, but unfortunately for you that is not the matter, I shall not be giving up on this story, or my other story, I just needed a break to think, and to get into the right mindset to write the rest of this story. A lot of t**

 **Hello, well this is going to be going up late, how late I could not tell you, but it shall indeed be late. I state this before the actual writing which is why I wouldn't know.**

 **I'm going to try and write a chapter based almost entirely around the Relationships between different characters, resolving hopefully the Wendy hating Pacifica plotline? But heck this is me anything could end up happening.**

* * *

 **The Lies we tell:**

Pacifica watched the glances she still earned from Wendy, hateful, mistrusting glances. They were different now than they had been not so long ago, when Pacifica had first joined the crew of the MRE-HAC she had been giving looks of suspicion mixed with hatred, because when she had first joined her secret had remained unknown. When she had first joined her secret was a secret, but now it was revealed to everybody, which meant that everybody was treating her differently, except the droid. SO-OS was clearly oblivious to everything that was going on around him, his circuitry was obviously malfunctioning, and it made him a good person.

Pacifica's thoughts once more returned to the crew, she knew they thought of her differently, she could feel their feelings, not much more than that though. Wendy was angry, cold, annoyed, Mabel was confused and optimistic, Stan was somewhat oblivious to her secret, but she got hints from him of his own secrets, his own fear, guilt, and frustration, Dipper was. Dipper was complicated, she could tell that he loved her. That much was clear, but beyond that he was just confusing. His ability to shield his mind from her wasn't helping her at all. That left her. Pacifica Northwest, Pacifica Palpatine, the Emperor's Grand Niece, relative of the most powerful Sithlord in the galaxy, the Heir to the Empire, keeper of secrets, and apparently the being that a Sithlord wanted as an apprentice.

So what did that mean for her. What were her emotions?

Pacifica's mind flashed back to the present, her state of crisis being broken by the ship's leap to hyperspace. Pacifica left the others who moved across the ship, sneaking back to her room and closing the door.

She slumped to the floor in front of the door. She was exhausted, she hadn't realized it until then, but she was. She'd been questioned for hours, only after spending hours wandering the city looking for a Jedi who had turned out to be crazy, and beyond that she felt incredibly alone.

It wasn't a new feeling. It had always been there vaguely, a dark pit of loneliness that ate away at her often. She hated it, and then she'd started training as a Jedi, and she'd met Dipper, and for a while it was gone, the pit, replaced by something warm, bright, maybe it was family, maybe it was love. It could have been a thousand things, but it was nice.

She relaxed, crossing her legs in front of her, she breathed in and out in deep slow breaths. She felt everything around her, the floor, the ship, the stars, space, and the people. So many thousands of people shining in the darkness, breathing in and out, glowing ever so brightly in an ever dark universe. So Pacifica looked further, and she heard it, she felt it, it filled every sense she had, a song dancing so beautifully in the universe that it felt right, like it was always there. The song seemed perfect to Pacifica, calling to her, crying out to her from far away. Then there came the darkness and the song faded, the lights around her were snuffed out, disappearing as the shadows grew ever closer, surrounding her. Pacifica felt her chest tighten, her eyes darted across the darkness, when the voice cried out from behind her, in its voice that somehow made her hair stand on end despite it's high pitch, and general ridiculousness.

" _Hello there my Apprentice, or apprentice to be."_ The creature commented stepping from the shadow's, its single yellow eye shining in the darkness.

"I'm not going to be your apprentice you creep. Now back off or I'll-"

" _You'll what?_ " The creature said with a laugh, " _Scream at me, swear? Cry? Try and punch me? Or are you forgetting your not a proper Jedi yet, or ever. Anyway of course you'll be my apprentice, after all me and your family made a deal._ "

"I'm not my family, and I'm never going to work for you."

" _HA! Right, like you really have a choice, everybody onboard your current little vessel hates you. Anyway the deal is old, very old, very powerful, meaning I will get my apprentice, of course that apprentice might not be you, if there's someone else you'd like to offer up in your stead? Not like you have many options, the old man is too old, of course he's quite interesting of one, after all he's a very good liar, your friend Mabel, she's a bit too kind right now but maybe with the proper motivation she could be a good apprentice, or your beloved Pinetree, that is his codename isn't it? Too much of a Jedi already, he'd be hard to get his talons into, but perhaps, yes, perhaps what's about to happen will shake him enough to, sorry I'm saying too much. Anyway out of those choices who are you going to give me?"_

 _"_ None of them. I'm not going to give you one of them to save myself, and your not getting me either, so go back to plotting in your dark evil fortress."

" _Ha. Maybe you'll change your mind after what's about to happen, it doesn't matter, one of you will eventually end up as mine._ "

* * *

The giant thump pulled Pacifica into awareness, she had apparently been meditating, or sleeping for hours, whatever the answer was it was annoying, some unknown force had thrown Pacifica into a wall, and she was rubbing at a bruise that was on her forehead. As she opened the door to her room, she saw the others moving towards the front of the ship. All except Stan who was probably already there.

Pacifica quickly caught up to Dipper, who seemed as surprised by the abrupt, whatever it was, as much as her. "What happened?"

"We got pulled out of Hyperspace."

"How? I mean, what can pull ships out of Hyperspace?"

"Interdictors can, so can planets or blackholes, or other large gravitational fields."

"Interdictors being a thing that we all know about clearly, but the best way to summarize them would be?"

"Pacifica, they're reasonably well known, I thought you would know, but hey ignoring that, they're imperial vessels designed to pull ships out of Hyperspace, the New Republic has some as well, I think almost every faction has some of them, or ships like them, they're like Star Destroyers except less heavily armed, they help prevent ships from escaping through hyperspace."

"Right. Well then, I'm guessing it's an asteroid or whatever since we aren't in Imperial Space, and the New Republic isn't searching for us anymore."

"You're probably right, we should still go and check."

As the two teenagers reached the front of the ship, the viewport, opened up onto wide empty space. Or it would had a strange star destroyer not blocked the view.

In fairness calling the vessel a Star Destroyer was not quite right, it was about the same size, but it's shape was far more curved, and there were bulking bulbs across it, Blue lines danced across their surfaces. More noticable than anything else was the lack of the usual bridge, in stead of the curving neck holding up the bridge of the ship, there was an ovoid hill in the vessel where Pacifica could only presume the bridge actually was. The strange shapes were something far unlike what Pacifica had seen before, and the ship was most certainly not imperial.

"What is that?" Wendy said in a whisper, a whisper that felt necessary for some reason despite the fact that the ship obviously could not hear them.

"No idea. Obviously an interdictor, but I've never seen anything like it. Unless we stumbled across a New Republic weapons test?" Dipper said.

"Errm. Not quite kid." Stan said, with the scratching of the back of his head.

"What do you mean not quite?" Dipper asked with a little anger bleeding into his voice.

"Well, we're not quite in the New Republic anymore." Stan answered.

"Where the hell are we then?" Dipper yelled.

"Well, we call it the Unknown Regions, more specifically Chiss space." Stan replied, clutching at the steering yoke.

"Chiss Space? Chiss as in Thrawn?" Pacifica asked, blinking in surprise.

"Yeah, Chiss like Thrawn." Stan said, waving it off vaguely.

"Right, I'm glad even the Sithspawn here gets why this is a bad situation!" Wendy said, glaring at Stan.

"Soooo... Why are we in Chiss Space?" Mabel asked.

"Listen kid I've got my reasons you've just

* * *

got to trust me, alright?" Stan answered, or rather deflected.

"Sure thing Gruncle Stan." Mabel said with a cheerful smile.

"How are we getting out of here?" Dipper said, looking at Stan.

"Shouldn't be difficult, just got to fly around the thing, and hide in those asteroids. Then it's a simple jump into hyperspace." Stan answered.

"Fly around it? You mean once we get out of range of the tractor beam, that oh wait now it's active!" Dipper commented his voice frustrated, as he shoved open the doors behind him and walked out.

"Wow, he's stressed over nothing, we can get out a tractor beam easily, can't we?" Mabel said smiling at Stan.

Stan shook his hand in a wavy uncertain way.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Mabel said beaming.

"Right, while that happens I'm going to go surrender." Pacifica announced, opening the doors.

"Of course you're going to surrender." Wendy commented, angrily as ever.

"And what does that mean?" Pacifica asked spinning around at the Twi'lek girl.

"It means that you're a coward just like your family." Wendy replied.

"Fine, we'll you're an idiot, because this isn't a fight we can win! We've got nowhere to hide, nowhere to run, and an Entire Star Destroyer filled with Chiss! Anyway why should we run, as long as we weren't doing anything illegal we'll be sent back on our way." Pacifica replied.

* * *

Dipper sat on the ground inside his room for a moment, breathing in and out slowly. His mind whirled, too much had happened for him to focus. First on the list being the fact that his (sort of) girlfriend, had turned out to be an Imperial Princess, then the fact that he had been invited to a Jedi Academy on Yavin IV, which was his dream. There was also the fact that the only lead he had on the Writer of the Holocrons had been a crazy old man in a junkyard. Now they were in Chiss Space with no explanation, and he couldn't deal with it. There were too many secrets, too many lies, and they all seemed to circling around him. The last factor was the Sithlord. Someone unexplained who was clearly powerful, the question was how powerful. The answer remained unknown, but still, it wasn't a great situation to be in.

Dipper breathed out, letting go of it all in a single breath. Then he heard Pacifica and Wendy yelling. Wendy had started to get on his nerves as well, he could understand that she was reluctant to trust Pacifica, after all Pacifica was an Imperial Princess, but she seemed to outright hate Pacifica, with a deep zealous passion that Dipper couldn't understand, he knew the Empire had hurt Wendy's family, but Pacifica wasn't the Empire. It was unfair.

That was the galaxy though, of course it was unfair.

* * *

 **Right, I considered writing my Monster Falls story this week but decided to take a break, I'll return to it when I think I can focus enough to write it out properly. I have such a love of Star Wars that writing this was far easier.**

 **Anyway as always Review.**

 **(If any of you cared, I liked the Last Jedi, I don't care if you did, it had a solid plot, it said something, it made fun of Hollywood Cliches, and I've never required Science to actually work in Star Wars.)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay, so we're actually maybe more than half-way through the story, so this should be an area I can focus on from here forwards.**

 **I hope you enjoy and please review, criticism helps me write better.**

* * *

 **The Dreamcrusher:**

The Chiss Soldiers barged in with little hesitation, their red eyes shining, unobscured by the helmets and masks that many other militaries used. As the Blue skinned warriors filled the ship Pacifica raised her hands with a sigh, scanning the room she realized how young they appeared, most of them were younger than her, which either meant the Chiss had a massive deficiency in troops or their minds developed before their bodies.

The other option being that they saw no issue with sending children to die in conflicts that they were too young to understand. Something she personally found unlikely considering the fact that none of the soldier's hands shook, none of them seemed nervous, they looked at the crew with a military focus.

"Drop your weapons and raise your hands." the eldest person in the room said, still only a decade or so older than Pacifica.

Wendy looked like she wanted to try stabbing them all, but gave a frustrated sigh and dropped her weapons. Her eyes throwing another angry glare at Pacifica, who merely rolled her eyes.

The rest of the crew disarmed more quickly, Dipper removed his lightsaber from his belt putting it on the ground in front of the soldiers, his blaster followed quickly. Mabel tossed her blaster to the ground with little care, giving a smile and winking at one of the soldiers (Pacifica would swear the soldier blushed). Stan had been dragged from the cockpit with his hands firmly locked behind his back.

So it was that Pacifica, Mabel, and Wendy ended up sharing a cell after being escorted at gunpoint to a prison cell, Dipper had been escorted to a different room, which Pacifica quite unfortunately didn't know the location of.

* * *

Wendy sat there glaring at Pacifica in the dimly lit prison cell for a good twenty minutes before Mabel noticed it. It had not eluded Pacifica's notice however, and she paid it no mind. Instead, she sat still letting the force flow through her. She could feel the movements of the guards outside, one had left, the other remained where they were, Pacifica breathed in, stepping up to the door, she laid her hand on it, with a small bit of focus she thought to it.

It was an odd experience to explain, she was convincing the door that it wanted to fly forwards, to spring from its stable perch and strike the nearest person. Pacifica's focus nearly broke as she attempted it, the force rushing through her, and then it worked, the door sprung forwards with a spray of sparks, the soldier lept up gun in his hand, but Wendy took him out with a punch, before he could fire it, she then took the man's weapons, taking his rifle for herself.

"Let's get moving then." Pacifica said her eyes scanning the other two.

* * *

Dipper looked at the two men in dark grey uniforms who looked down at him, their eyes were deep red, and their skin a bright shade of blue. They seemed to be trying to intimidate him, which he had to admit was working.

The closer one spoke first,"What is your name?"

"Dipper Pines, Macen Pines if you want legally." Dipper said, with some nervousness.

"You're traveling with Stanlie Pines?" The second asked.

"Yes." Dipper said, simply enough.

"Are you aware that he's searching for a doomsday device?" The first man asked.

"Now I'm pretty sure you're trying to feed me false information." Dipper said with a slight chuckle.

"If you believe that it's up to you. We'll begin the interrogation of your Great Uncle then." The first man stated, in a robotic tone, before leaving the room, the second man followed close behind him.

* * *

Stanlie pines had been in many, many, bad situations, and he found it likely he would be in many more bad situations. The only difference was he didn't see a way out of this, not a way which ended without his secret being revealed. He had always considered himself vaguely smart, not in the way so many were, not in the way Dipper Pines was, he was smart in the way any trickster was, he had street smarts, more than that he could adapt to situations.

Unfortunately, his body couldn't adapt to slide out of handcuffs.

The Chiss Officer entered without a word, after a minute of silence, Stan looked up at him, "Well did you want something?"

"Yes. Where is the Weapon."

"No clue what you're talking about."

"Interesting, trying to lie. I suppose it makes sense, but you will be arrested either way. First, however, we would like the weapon you promised us."

"I've never met you before."

"You haven't, that is correct, however you did speak with the Council on Csilla, and declared you would provide the 'artefact' you were looking for."

"No idea what you're talking about."

"I did think you were untrustworthy. Jedi have never been concerned with this region unless in the employ of the Republic. All history tells us this. In fact your incorrect assumption we wouldn't be prepared was foolish. We don't know how you slipped away last time, but it shall not be allowed again."

"Like I said I don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

Pacifica fired the blaster pistol into the Chiss Soldier who rounded the corner, as much as she supported Dipper's don't shoot everything it doesn't always solve the problem suggestion, she was fairly sure this was a problem that needed to be fixed with blaster fire, and it was clear that Wendy agreed, the way she dived against the walls, and sent rapid bursts of blaster fire into groups of troops only furthered the constant awareness of her military training, as a member of the Rebellion, or whatever other Militia she had worked for. Knowledge that only reminded her of how her grandfather had fought them, how her parents had hated them, and she could only begin to understand why Wendy hated her then, because to Wendy she wasn't just the Sithlord's grand-niece, she was the heir to something Wendy had fought to destroy.

Maybe she could try and correct the situation at some point, it was probably what Dipper would do. Then she reached out again, looking through the force to find Dipper, but there was something else out of reach, something far away and yet nearby. She moved once more, firing her blaster pistol at another one of the Chiss soldiers.

"Mabel! You need to go find Dipper, he should be nearby." Pacifica said casting a glance at Mabel.

"Why have I got to do it?" Mabel asked frowning at them, as Wendy dove behind a Corner.

"Because someone has to shut down the Tractors Beams, and the Interdiction technology, and that's going to require both me and Wendy." Pacifica replied, her tone simple matter of the fact, and surprisingly calm for the situation.

"Speak for yourself, even with both of us shutting down both systems will be hard." Wendy commented, letting out a wave of blaster fire at a group of Chiss Soldiers.

"We stand a chance together, anyway if Dipper is free he can find Stan, meaning the ship can be ready for us to leave."

"If we have to." Wendy replied grudgingly.

* * *

The door to Dipper's cell burst open with a hiss, standing outside, adorned in her usual brightly colored flightsuit was Mabel who beamed at him, a blaster smoking in her hand.

"Mabel?" Dipper asked shaking his head as he looked at her.

"Well duh you dork who else would it be?"

"So we're escaping?"

"Yep."

"Where are Pacifica and Wendy?"

"Heading to shut down the Tractor Beam."

"We need to help them then!"

"Nope, we're going to go get Stan."

"Fine, we can get my Lightsaber first at least, correct?"

"Where is it?" Mabel asked looking around the room.

Dipper gave a smile, "Right here."

He held out his hand, and there was a strange noise as the lightsaber's blade shot through the wall, barely missing Dipper who grabbed the hilt in his hand, his smile widened.

Mabel raised an eyebrow, "How long have you been waiting to do that?"

"Forever."

"Well come on then, we haven't got all day."

The twins charged out into the hallway to go and find their great uncle.

* * *

Wendy and Pacifica moved in silence except for the occasional sound of one of their blasters firing.

"Why'd you want to bring me along anyway?" Wendy asked, looking over at Pacifica.

"Because you're better with a blaster than Mabel."

"And why do you think I'm not going to shoot you in the back?"

"Because you're too tripped up in your ideals."

"You mean because I'm not evil."

"Yeah, but more than that, you always charge everything head first, even when you can't win, you'll never stall or play for time, you just act, and it's stupid."

"What?"

"You heard me. It's stupid."

"Coming from the rich brat who's literally the spawn of the evilest man in the galaxy I'll take that as a compliment."

"Take it however you want. I'm not my great uncle."

"Right."

"I'm sorry by the way."

"For what in particular?"

"For whatever he did to hurt you, this is way too personal for you if you were just a rebel."

"No, it isn't!"

"Whatever you say."

"How come you're being nice huh? When you got onboard you wanted to kill me as just as much as I wanted to kill you."

"Don't give yourself too much credit, my opinion towards you then was singular ambivalence. Anyway, I've grown up since then."

"You're still like ten."

"I'm sixteen, but sure. Anyway, I get it. You hated the Empire and I'm the only thing left of it within reach."

"I. Yeah. You're right okay. The Empire did a lot of Bad Stuff to Ryloth, and it took my Mom, so yeah. But I shouldn't be taking that out on you, you didn't kill my Mom, and you're clearly not the Emperor."

"Obviously, I mean his face was really screwed up." Pacifica commented jokingly.

"There's more to it Pacifica when the Empire was losing the war, we all got to celebrate, we decided that the Empire was the villains for sure. I was five when the Emperor died, but it was still a while before the war ended, and I. I killed Imperials okay, obviously, but meeting you is hard because you're not just an Imperial, you're not that bad of a person. You're just a bit of a brat, and it makes me ask how many of those people I killed had families. How many of them were just as young as I was?"

"I can't understand that, but I'm sure you did what you thought was best."

"I was like twelve! What Judgement did I have?"

"That's fair."

The two paused as they approached what was clearly the control for the Tractor Beam, Pacifica examined the complex machinery, her face was blank as it scanned the device, trying to determine what it could mean, what any of the Chiss writing meant."

"Sithspit." Wendy muttered looking over the controls, and the device itself.

"I have a brilliant plan on how to deal with this."

"That plan being?" Wendy asked, eyebrow raised at Pacifica.

Pacifica gave a small smile stepped back and fire a dozen blaster bolts into the device, causing it to spark, and then explode in small bursts, "There we go, no Tractor beam."

* * *

Stan was surprised to see the two sixteen-year-olds he had looked after for years burst into his jail cell, both armed and fire a single stun shot into the Chiss Officer in front of him, he was even more surprised to see that Dipper didn't seem like he was going to have a panic attack about it.

"Ha! Good job kids!" Stan yelled triumphantly as Dipper sliced through the cuffs keeping him chained to the table.

"We need to talk when we get back to the ship."

* * *

Pacifica and Wendy approached the ship with little stealth instead choosing to charge forwards firing blaster bolts at the Chiss Guards in front of them. As they ran up the ramp firing wildly at the soldiers who seemed to be chasing after them they heard the yelling. It was odd, because Dipper was yelling, and he only let out frightened, childish yells, not the kind of angry, what are we doing yells that he was giving at that moment.

"Tell me what we're doing."

"I can't you've just got to trust me!"

"How am I supposed to trust you if you won't tell me anything!"

"You've got to, it's the only way."

Then they felt the blast of their hyperspace engines as they launched forwards through space, both Wendy and Pacifica stumbled, watching the door ramp close just before they were actually in hyperspace. Pacifica stumbled to the front of the ship to see Stan and Dipper fighting, then there was more chaos, the rocks danced off the side of the ship, scarring the surface as they launched through space towards the edge of the galaxy.

* * *

 **So obviously parts of this were heavily based off Not what He Seems, which should be clear from at least the argument at the end if not from the agents plot, but it also brought in just Pacifica and Wendy not trying to kill each other which was something I needed to bring in at some point, so I chose to put it here.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, and as I said at the top, please review.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Starwarszealot: Oh, wow, you posted a lot of reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far by the way. I think you asked who Stan was talking to in the cockpit, I'm sorry if it wasn't clear it was Dipper.**

 **I'm not sure if I had any other reviews?**

 **Anyway continuing.**

* * *

 **Old Men and their secrets:**

The temple hung in space, it was miraculous, insane, and beautiful. The entire temple appeared to be made out of stone, however there was some kind of atmospheric barrier around it proving the idea to be untrue. The doors were shaped like a triangle. The walls were all slanted and rose upwards.

Upon the front gates of the temple was forge the Jedi Crest. The force flooded through everything as they approached, Dipper watched as the MRE-HAC landed outside the stone temple, the group quickly made it to the ground looking around, at the world or rather the lack of a world, that surrounded them.

That was when the doors opened, they pushed open strangely, it was clear instantaneously they were not a normal material from which one would make a doorway, and that was when the Figure exited, he raised his hand and Stan was thrown against the hull of the ship. Dipper instinctively prepared his lightsaber.

As Dipper did so the figure stopped, seeming to notice the group for the first time. His voice echoed out across the stone platform which the ship was landed upon.

"Ah, I see my brother didn't come alone. I'm surprised to see he brought a Jedi though, I thought he hated those." The figure said.

As he spoke Pacifica's eyes flitted towards Dipper in surprise, "Dipper that's-"

"I know." Dipper said interrupting her, "You're the Jedi who made the Holocrons."

"I made some holocrons certainly, three to be precise, but that's hardly important." The Figure said pulling his hood down.

The figure's appearance was shocking to most of the people there, his face was almost identical to Stan's the main difference was that he wore glasses. While Dipper's initial shock had been great, he seemed even more surprised now.

"You look just like Gruncle Stan." Mabel chirped in with a bright smile.

"My name is Stanford Pines, and if I look like Stanley _(AUTHORS NOTE: I'm sorry if I screwed up on continuity there)_ that would be because he's my Twin Brother." The figure replied.

"Wait, wait, wait, so you mean to tell me, the Mysterious Jedi I've been looking into for years was the Brother of my Gruncle?" Dipper asked.

"I suppose that's- Gruncle?" Ford interrupted himself mid reply, for a wise Jedi he seemed more confused by the word than anyone else.

"Great-Uncle. Sheesh Ford, you'd think you would be more used to weird words with your obsessions." Stan answered, brushing some dust off his shoulder.

"Stanley this isn't the time for your sarcasm. You've probably led the Sithlord right to me."

"Right, sure, the Sithlord."

"I'm serious Stan you've endangered this temple by coming here."

"SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHAT'S GOING ON!" Pacifica yelled through the argument.

"Right, right I'm sorry." Ford said, "It all began long ago when me and Stan were recruited to train as Jedi."

"Wait, Stan trained as a Jedi?" Mabel asked blinking brightly.

"Yes, yes, I'm surprised he didn't mention it, anyway as we spent our years training it came to our attention that we had varied interests, however we usually worked together as best we could, I explored my talents for the sciences, meanwhile Stan here was quite a skilled Saber Duelist. We were as thick as thieves." Ford continued, waving away the interruption.

"Until, Point-Dexter over here ruined it. You see, as much as I was a good duelist there was a competition to get to train with certain Masters, and Point-Dexter was just going to take the chance and leave me all alone to wait it out on Coruscant, or worse with some other master on the other end of the Galaxy." Stan added, crossing his arms.

"Don't try pinning what happened on me. You're the one who made my lightsaber backfire." Ford yelled back.

"I was trying to fix it, I just wasn't as good at keeping them functioning as you." Stan replied.

"Yeah well if you'd told me we could have done better, you could have killed me." Ford yelled in return.

"You're just being over-dramatic." Stan said, waving his hand to dismiss the comment.

"Actually if a Lightsaber is constructed incorrectly it could explode and kill you, or it could fail when dealing with too much pressure leading to a severed arm, or a hole in your shoulder." Dipper added in.

"Thank you, er, I'm sorry what was your name?"

"Dipper, Dipper Pines, and that's Pacifica Northwest, and there's Mabel, my sister, Wendy Cor'duros, and SO-OS."

"You look awfully familiar Ms. Northwest." Ford commented, looking over at Pacifica.

"I've just got one of those faces I guess." Pacifica commented in return, waving the remark off.

"No, no, maybe I know one of your relatives, who could it be... AH Ha! I've got it you look just like Palpatine. How is Palpatine, I trust he's dead by now, but did we win the war?" Ford asked.

"Which war?" Pacifica asked blinking.

"I see, how many wars have there been since I left?" Ford asked looking around.

"Two, unless you count certain imperial resurgences." Dipper answered, still wide-eyed at the existence of Ford in front of him.

"Ah well." Ford said with a sigh.

"I'm honored to meet you by the way. You're the only sane Jedi from the old Order I've met." Dipper stated.

"Old Order?" Ford questioned.

"Yeah, the Jedi were wiped out by Imperial Forces, except for a few survivors like Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi." Dipper explained with a waving hand motion.

"Imperial Forces? That sounds far different from the Separatists." Ford said with a pause.

"Ok, brief summary of events. The Republic won, turned into an Empire, killed the Jedi, Palpatine, my Great Uncle was evil, and the Jedi were all but dead until Luke Skywalker began his training, killed Palpatine, who was a Sithlord by the way, and defeated the Empire. Now he's got a school where he teaches younglings." Pacifica piped in, with a strong desire to finish that particular conversation.

"Anyway you were telling us about how you stopped being friends." Dipper commented.

"Right, well after our paths separated and I went to study under another Jedi, and Stan was kicked out of the academy, I began my study of the unusual parts of the world, I learned of the old relics of ancient force users, and began to track them down. I made notes in those Holocrons along with other pieces of Jedi Knowledge, however eventually things did not go to plan, I became suspicious, and tried to separate my findings and protect this temple, I tried to give Stanley the last Holocron, but we had a fight, eventually it ended with me kicking him out of my vessel, and my vessel launching off through space with relatively little fuel on a one way course to this temple." Ford explained.

"That was more your fault than mine." Stan commented.

"You guys should stop arguing, we're all back together now. So Family Reunion I guess!" Mabel yelled excitedly.

"It isn't that simple I'm afraid, Stanford's actions have offered the possibility of Cipherious following you here, and if he gets what's inside this temple, well, we can't allow that." Ford explained.

"It sounds incredibly stupid right now, but can we talk about this inside the Temple, all this open space feels wrong." Wendy commented.

"Of course, it can take some getting used to." Ford replied.

"Wait a minute, more important than everything else, did you say Cipherious?" Dipper asked looking at Ford.

"Yes, does the name mean something to you?" Ford replied.

"It does, he killed Pacifica's parents." Dipper explained.

"And, well he's been trying to convince me to join him by appearing in my dreams, or when I'm meditating." Pacifica said, her voice was uncertain as if she wasn't sure if she should be saying any of that.

"He did the same with me, for whatever reason he wanted an Apprentice." Dipper added.

As the others headed inside it left the three Jedi outside on the platform talking.

"That's a routine method he uses, he'll often lie about his motivations as well. However I couldn't tell you why he needs an Apprentice, he usually acts by taking over a Body, it only works when the entity allows him to enter, but him seeking an Apprentice is highly unusual." Ford said, examining the two young Jedi.

"It has something to do with a deal my family made, or at least thats what he said." Pacifica commented.

"Ah. I'm sure we can figure this all out soon, but it is getting what I consider to be late, and I'm old, perhaps we can continue this conversation after some rest?" Ford asked.

"Of course." Dipper replied.

The group headed into the temple, Pacifica was watching Ford the entire time they did so, she couldn't figure out what it was exactly but something seemed off about him.

* * *

The other's had gone to sleep when they decided to speak. Ford's tempest-like anger had remained hidden throughout most of their conversation, but when they were alone it reappeared.

"Stanley, as soon as this is done I want you gone. I'll train Dipper and Pacifica, even Mabel if she wants it, and I'll keep you around because they trust you, but you've already destroyed my life once, and I'm not going to let you do it again."

"Fine by me, just don't screw up those kids too much. If they end up hating each other on their own that's fine, but it better not be your fault."

"Very little of what ruined our relationship is my Fault." Ford replied.

"That's the issue Ford, you don't get why it was your fault so you're going to end up screwing these kids up as well."

Stan turned away crossing the platform to his ship, where he Wendy, SO-OS, and Mabel were still staying, the temple was large enough to keep them all inside, but most of them preferred their rooms, Dipper however decided he wanted to stay in the Ancient Jedi Stronghold and Pacifica wanted to spend time with Dipper, so she had ended up staying there as well.

* * *

The droid with vibrant yellow eyes approached the Yellow and Black robed Sithlord cautiously. Its head bowed as it approached, it stood there for a couple of seconds before Cipherious felt prompted to respond to it's existence. "Well, what do you want?"

"I apologize my Lord Cipherious, but it appears we have lost the signal from the tracker we placed on that ship." The droid said in its echoing metallic voice.

"What do you mean lost."

"It's gone sir." The droid answered, unfortunately Cipherious was hardly an understanding master, with a quick movement the droid crumpled itself together into a small piece of metal. Cipherious looked around for a moment before letting out another breath, and allowing the droid to unfold, all of it's pieces flying back together perfectly in place.

"I guess I'll have to find them with a personal touch then won't I." Cipherious said, his voice a thin hiss in the darkened chamber.

* * *

 **RIGHT, that was interesting, I had an internal debate on how much backstory to include, and you could see me get off topic and then go back, and I'm sorry for that.**

 **I also apologize for the lateness of this chapter, I really just wasn't feeling it last week.**

 **So you have a chapter, be happy you're getting updates.**

 **Please Review as always.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Please Review, it does help.**

 **Continuing with this story, where we last left off Ford was introduced. I'm thinking this Episode is going to be, a bit of a character building bit, and a bit of Story.**

 **Sorry for not updating last week, I started but was having trouble, and I kind of ran out of time a bit as well, so I figured I would do it the next day but ended up being reasonably busy.**

 **ALSO a note on how I'm going to refer to weeks for my stories: A week as I see it would be Friday: Legacy of the Empire, Monday: Love, Magic, and Fear (Not Concrete), Tuesday: Fae and Beasts.**

 **In simplest form I consider the week to be the Friday before everything else. Simply because I don't have any stories going in between Fae and Beasts and Legacy of the Empire the other way.**

* * *

 **The Heart of the Temple: (A.K.A. Where Unicorns aren't Awful)**

The last two days had been interesting for Dipper, he'd gotten to ask every question he had ever wondered about, and at the same time he was slightly disappointed with his hero, they were neither as epically heroic as he had imagined, nor were they as kind.

In a lot of ways Ford was like Stan, not just in appearance, both were extremely stubborn, and both wanted to protect the people they cared about.

It was after those two days that things became serious.

Pacifica had been focussing on her blade form a lot more, despite not having a lightsaber she was progressing pretty well.

Ford had woken the entire crew one day to speak with them.

"Listen, I hate being woken up early. I get that you've got your whole Jedi thing, but I'm not part of that." Wendy announced, looking at Ford.

"This matter is of dire importance." Ford replied, looking over the group

"Yeah, and so is my sleep." Wendy retorted calmly.

"Listen Pointdexter, if this is so important just tell us what's going on." Stan announced calmly.

"The Sithlord hunting you may have been guided to the temple by your actions, and it's vitally important that we prepare defenses." Ford explained.

"How do we do that?" Pacifica asked leaning against a wall.

"There are numerous possible ways, this particular Sithlord seems to have a weakness to older venoms, and certain types of old magic."

"Magic's just old Spacer's tales, doesn't exist." Wendy said scoffing as she leaned against the wall.

"As much as I love science, Magic does exist, as an extension of the force. The Witches of Dathomir use it in excess, as do some other cultures. The force's uses in Magic are things I used to study, mostly old legends and folktales, but there were parts which were most accurate. Unfortunately I never got to see all the places I hoped to." Ford's focus seemed to drift for a moment.

"Right, so where can we find these old magics?" Stan asked leaning against a wall.

"You can't just find Magic Stanley, it needs to be harnessed through the force, I can however give you a list of ingredients." Ford said.

"Why are you giving all of us ingredients, aren't you coming with us?" Mabel asked, blinking slowly.

"Unfortunately no, my duty remains here at the Temple, I'd like to keep Dipper and Pacifica around as well, I'm hoping to teach them how to block out Cipherious's influence." Ford explained.

"Okay, so the rest of us will have to do this alone then I guess..." Wendy said, looking over at the two Jedi-in-training.

* * *

Pacifica examined the universe outside the bubble of air that enclosed around the Jedi temple, she felt a tightening in her chest, as something dark skimmed the world in front of her, and then it was gone, nothing was there, just a fleeting shadow, a trick of the starlight, perhaps a pod of Purrgil floating through space, or a flock of Mynocks, anything was possible really.

Still there was something wrong about it.

Pacifica turned back to the temple, walking down the dusty old stone steps that had barely been touched in the last couple centuries.

Old buildings had always toyed with Pacifica, even her families house on Onoam felt odd, everywhere felt empty and yet full, cold, heartless, as if it didn't really belong to anyone, as if it simply was a place.

It was like a mountain, it could never belong to anybody, it would outlive anyone who tried to claim it, and all that would be left would their memories, then eventually even memories would wash away.

"The galaxy is change." she whispered softly to herself, remembering how much this was true even applied to herself in the past few months.

As she walked through another old stone archway, she found herself in a passageway she didn't recognize, she softly swore under her breath, and continued down the hallway to see where it might lead.

* * *

The Liberator sat still in space, it's dark triangular hull sitting a dark blot against the flickering white stars, like a deep abyss cut across the sky. Within the dark vessel, in the central chamber, steel and bone twisted downwards to make a chandelier casting dim red light across the room, more light came from the dark obsidian throne at which sat a yellow robed Sithlord, with a bright, deadly, grin, his eye dancing with a deep menacing yellow flame. As the other Sithlord entered, his movements slowed as though the artificial gravity had been set for something higher than he was used to, he paused a couple feet away from the throne, his short somewhat overweight form knelt before Cipherious, who examined a strange blue flame that danced in the palm of his hand.

"My lord, it appears that you're drones have been unable to track the Pines Crew. However, we did discover they had a run in with a Chiss Interdictor before jumping to hyperspace." Gideon said, his voice hushed his head hanging low.

 _"They've fled to the same place as Sixer. They're going to the Temple, where they've hidden exactly what I need."_

"Whose hidden what?"

 _"The Jedi, as for what, you don't need to know that."_

"I don't appreciate secrets being kept from me."

 _"Too bad kid, you'll get used to it, or you'll get used to being a severed head."_

* * *

Stan examined the list of supplies his brother had requested, largely mundane things from numerous worlds, easily acquired at any market, with a note of one which was somehow extremely rare, some type of Wolf hair, a note upon Loth Wolfs was written, and some interesting theories about their existence, or perhaps their non-existence.

Stan had no idea what Loth wolf was. Nor did he really want to know, he thought.

It was very confusing.

However Mabel seemed to have some ideas, and was holding up a small brightly colored book of children's tales to tell him. The plan was to get back across the Border by some miracle, make it to Lothal and allow Mabel to start her search for these strange creatures. It was a truly awful plan as far as Stan was concerned, but they needed Loth Wolf hair, and Mabel was easily excited.

* * *

Dipper sat with Ford trying to block out everything, every emotion, thought, feeling, that wasn't internal, it was like trying to ignore music that constantly boomed in your ears, worse it was like trying to block that out while studying for a mechanics test.

Dipper had found that to be something that became somewhat less common now, but when he was young it happened almost constantly.

He found his focus slipping once more, his mind drifting to Pacifica, wondering what she was doing, and then he felt the intrusion, he sighed, standing up. "Right, so I'm bad at this clearly."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, it took me years of experience, and hard work to master this technique, and you've only been at it for five minutes. It's also not like I had any distractions to mess with me at the time, after all I took after a life of solitude, I devoted all my time into training, however you're life is far more hectic, you've gotten used to being surrounded by people."

"Doesn't mean that it's not my fault I find this so difficult."

"We all have emotions, as much as we don't want to."

"Right. I've still got a lot to ask about the Old Order, I had heard you were forbidden from attachments, but I still can't believe that."

"We were indeed, it was to keep our minds in the right place, to avoid attachments, and to keep us from drifting to the darkside because of our emotions."

"But in the end that rule against attachments led Vader to the Darkside..."

"As you know my knowledge of modern history isn't very well versed, but if that was the reason I can see why. Sometimes avoiding emotions simply destroys someones soul. It can break people to be forced to abandon that which they love. Sometimes people ignored those rules and fell in love anyway. There were of course reasons, but I was never truly fully understanding of them."

"I know the New Order lacks the rule, but I can't tell you whether or not that's for the better."

"It isn't love which is bad Dipper, it's what surrounds it, grief, fear, anger. If you can resist those, if you can remain in control of your emotions, then you stand a chance as a brilliant Jedi Knight, whether or not you've formed an attachment."

"Right."

"You were wondering because of Pacifica weren't you."

"Why would I-Erm. Well. Ah."

"It's alright I can sense the love between you two, you care deeply for each other, and sometimes that is for the best."

"Right, yeah, thanks."

"Speaking of young Pacifica, where is she?"

"I don't know, maybe she got lost?"

* * *

Pacifica looked out over the old stone doors, they were marked with old symbols, as she drew closer, the gateway's runes started to glow, the stone lighting up in colors of brilliant gold and blue, then the doors opened as her hand brushed the surface, inside was darkness.

Not just darkness, but that was the most notable feature, a deep black stone that flickered with red light, old runes danced across it's surface. In the center of these symbols sat the One Eyed Triangle, glowing a vibrant yellow, against the black. Its singular eye seemed to stare straight through Pacifica, and she felt the same dark dread as earlier crawling over her, intense pain burnt through her mind, as if someone was digging through it with their bare hands.

Then she heard the doors open, the hissing of Lightsaber blades to life, and someone grabbed her, pulling her back.

It took her a moment to become readjusted to her surroundings, she was outside the chamber now, Dipper and Ford were there beside her, Ford seemed embarrassed, Dipper a little bit angry, and there was a strange feeling that somehow she had played a part in it.

Then she remembered exactly what had been in that room behind her, "What the Hell was that!"

"It's why I'm here." Ford responded, somewhat subdued.

"Oh, so you've got an evil Sith stone in their, and that's why you're here, which begs the question of whose side you're really on." Pacifica replied, anger clear within her tone.

"It's more complex than that, the stone is all that Cipherious needs to regain his full powers."

"You mean, the Sithlord who brought me to my knees within seconds isn't even at his full strength?" Dipper asked blinking.

"Everything I've read about him says that he was once capable of bending reality itself to his wills, before the Jedi interfered and stole that stone, a stone which represents his full potential. If he can reach it he can regain his full power, able to manipulate everything within the galaxy to his will, it is however possible otherwise that he could regain small chunks of his power, my only purpose here is to keep him out of this place."

"I guess we've got to help with that then."

"Yes I believe we do."

* * *

Mabel's eyes flashed across the grassy plains of Lothal, her eyes scanning the grasses for any signs of life, both her and Wendy had been searching for several hours, and nothing seemed to have appeared. It was getting late, and while Stan and SO-OS had gone to buy supplies, Mabel and Wendy had decided to lead the search for the mysterious Loth wolves.

It had surprised Mabel that Wendy believed in Loth Wolves, most people considered them little more than legend, however Wendy gave a simple explanation to her own faith in the mystical creatures of old legend, "They saved the people of Lothal once, they saved the rebellion in some ways. I met with some of the rebels from here, and well, their chief story was about the Jedi and the Wolves. Apparently this Jedi Kid, Ezra something or other used Loth Wolves to win a battle for Lothal, his connection to the force allowed him to contact them, and I guess considering what I've seen Dipper do I can buy that."

"Sooo, they used the force you say..." Mabel said grinning.

"Yeah, but it's not like we can."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that."

"Mabel, every time you've tried you've got bored within fifteen seconds."

"Well Loth Wolves weren't on the line then, so shut up and let me give this a shot." Mabel replied, sitting down in the tall grasses, she breathed out slowly and softly, breathing in the same way, she extended her mind, pushing outwards against the world, searching, and searching, looking for what she needed. There were images, fire reigning from the sky, laughter like thunder and lightning, cries of pain, then there were words spoken in a hushed whisper, echoing like the girls sat inside a massive tunnel, " _Dume."_

The word came spilling across the world, dancing into view right infront of Mabel whose eyes opened to see a soft white giant wolf in front of her, deep yellow-orange eyes glaring down at her.

"YES!"

Wendy blinked looking at the creature, her mouth opening wide in a gasp, as it approached, it sat in front of Mabel, looking down. Mabel reached out a single hand taking a few hairs from the wolves back. The wolf looked down its eyes meeting Mabel's, it turned then, stepping away from the young teenager, within a few moments it was lost in the grass.

"That was, an unexpected result."

"Never underestimate the power of Mabel." Mabel replied grinning brightly.

* * *

 **Unicorns aren't jerks, and are also wolves.**

 **Yes Loth Wolves are from Rebels.**

 **Before someone asks how Mabel found them so quickly, they're on the side of Lothal, which is against the incredibly evil Cipherious.**

 **Not much in that Canon box today.**

 **Purrgils are Space Whales.**

 **Mynocks are like Space Bats, they're in episode 5.**

 **Dathomiri Witches are female force users native to the planet of Dathomir, they appear in Clone Wars as Darksiders known as Night Sisters, however in old Legends there were good Witches as well.**

 **I think that's it.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Right, sorry for the long break I kept forgetting to update. So, yeah, I actually had to go back and double check what I wrote last time.**

 **This story is actually really hard to do properly because I already skip a week so I have to remember if I was on the skipped week, or the story week.**

 **Anyway, like I said sorry.**

 **Please review it helps.**

* * *

 **Solutions:**

Dipper studied the old parchment bound texts of the Jedi, comparing it to the old stone texts on the walls. The creature Darth Cipherious, was arguably less of a Sith and more of an embodiment of the Lust for Power most sith had.

In fact he seemed to feed off dark emotions, and predated the Sith of Darth Banes era.

Dipper's studies showed that the only thing truly capable of destroying the Sithlord would be a direct strike to the head, after the destruction of the Sithlord's artefacts of power.

His research continued to go on about how powerful the Sith was, to the point that it claimed he had possessed several bodies and could control both people and droids like puppets if they allowed him to, even without his full power.

The main issue with destroying the Sithlord seemed to be destroying the artefacts which were nigh invulnerable as far as Dipper could tell, the most he had found was a suggestion that a group of Jedi might be able to break the power of the Dark Stone, which Dipper presumed was the stone in the heart of the temple.

The rough translation of the text suggested use of Kyber crystals might be enough to destroy the Dark Stone with enough Jedi focusing their power through them.

Dipper had known for a long time that Kyber Crystals were important, they were one of the few crystals that could directly channel the energy of a lightsaber, and their color often reflected the Soul of their wielder.

Kyber Crystals however always had been something of mystery and power, their use in the Death Star's manufacturing, along with their strange properties in the force made them a logical choice for what could destroy such a mystically powerful artefact, even if the Jedi of old had failed, it served no logical conclusion to presume that Dipper, Pacifica, and Ford would as well.

* * *

It was obviously a strange solution, as Dipper presented it to the group, not even Ford understood why it would work, and they only had two Kyber Crystals amongst them, which lowered their chances of success, it was then that Stan spoke out.

"Listen all this talk about how best to deal with this rock is dumb, just launch it into the heart of a star or something."

"Stanley don't be ridiculous, we have no knowledge of how destroying the artefact in such a manner might effect the space surrounding it, for all we know it could kill the star or make the system poisonous for eternity, in fact we don't even know if Cipherious can retrieve it from a star." Ford replied.

"Right, so what you're going to use two lightsabers to solve this." Stanley replied.

"I should have known you'd gotten rid of your own lightsaber. Still, we have three force sensitives capable of using one, and there's a planet nearby, Lovassi, that has crystals in it's cave systems."

"So, what you're going to take two teenagers too a random isolated world, in the hopes that they'll get a lightsaber crystal." Stan said laughing.

"Is it any different from what we did as children?" Ford asked.

"Yeah! There wasn't an entire galaxy in the balance." Stan replied coldly.

"There's always a galaxy in the Balance Stanley, that's why we're here. That's what Jedi are for." Ford said grimly.

"Oh shut up!" Pacifica yelled at the two adults, "Yes I'll go, I'll find my crystal and then we can do this destroying the evil artefact thing."

There was a long pause before Pacifica noticed Dipper grinning brightly, "Right, we're headed to Lovassi then."

* * *

Mabel had considered her options for a long time, she was in the end of it all going to have to do something, so she ended up going along with Ford, Dipper, and Pacifica, for the simple reason that it beat being stuck with Wendy, Stan, and SO-OS, for the simple reason that they would be sitting around in a creepy old stone temple that remained filled with dark force artefacts, and in her mind being on a deserted planet was better.

The MRE-HAC reached the planet with little problems, Mabel got left with the ship, and with Waddles, while the others headed out onto a barren stone surface.

From the atmosphere as far as Mabel could tell the entire planet seemed to be lifeless, grey and gold continents covered the surface, met only with seas of darkness, not the blue colors common to most worlds, but a deep black that competed with the darkness between stars.

* * *

Cipherious watched the world turn around him, feeling all of the galaxy moving, swaying in the force, he could hear the little songs of life, and their little lights flashed in front of his eyes, snuffing themselves out in front of him, it was no surprise to him, no comfort, no joy, to him they were as flies, to his own immortal lifespan, they died within seconds of being born, and they never truly developed a sense of fun.

He finally found what he was looking for, four lights in the galaxy spread out in front of him, two knights, blades in hand, two force sensitives, on Lovassi. He understood then, in that moment why they were there, they thought they could break the stone. The thought was laughable at first, but then he remembered the time that had passed since he had last been there, perhaps they could break his stone, perhaps they could destroy him.

With a simple gesture he made arrangements to deal with it, his own warship moved in that direction and as always his Wraiths moved ahead of him.

* * *

The surface of Lovassi was cold, not the cold of ice worlds which stung into your bones and ate at you with howling wind, this was a deeper cold, for even on worlds like Hoth one could find life if one looked, but on Lovassi the entire place felt abandoned, silence filled the air, around her Pacifica could imagine where old structures might have been, where forests and rivers could of run, but the place was more than empty. An empty place is just not filled with people, but Lovassi was a place that felt as though it had no life at all, and though Pacifica knew there were likely some small microbes, and that most worlds had no life, this world was different, the place screamed of lifelessness, as though it were missing a key part of itself.

They kept moving, finally they halted in the shadow of a dark mountain range, in front of them a small stone formation sat, it was made of high arches, eerily like the temple that hung in space, no door however sat in the arch, instead a series of tunnels presented themselves, as Pacifica approached she felt the song, the song that was sung across the galaxy to her, calling again.

It was bitter sweet and beautiful, so she followed it walking into the old room made of stones, carved into the base of a mountain range. The song grew louder, and she heard no more from the others for a minute until Dipper called her name, "Pacifica, are you ready?"

"Sure, why?"

"Well looking for a crystal is important, just don't get lost okay?"

"Pines, I'm not going to get lost."

"Right, just checking."

"Now, if you'll excuse me I've got to go find a crystal, even if you can't come with me."

* * *

The tunnels were cold, but there was a shimmering in the walls, in the dirt that seemed to speak of magic and while Pacifica obviously didn't believe in magic, she did believe in the force, which was as good as magic to her.

She wandered further, paths diverging down numerous routes, she tried some of the techniques Dipper had taught her, as she paused at the forking in the road considering the possible paths she could take, and listening to the song that was the force.

She continued, further into the caverns, and a chill ran down her spine, for outside the world was ending.

* * *

Mabel saw the shadows moving across the flat fields of stone and dust, she saw them moving towards her brother, she wanted to warn him, and then she saw the darkness taking over the sky, a massive triangle sat over head, not like the Star Destroyers of the empire, whatever it was waiting above her was perfectly measured, equilateral, and more like a pyramid than anything like one of the longer narrower star destroyers.

* * *

Dipper watched the shadows approach, they moved quickly across the field, and he could sense a strange darkness coming off of them through the force, then night obscured the fields.

Dipper instinctively drew his lightsaber, looking to Ford to see that Ford had drawn his own first.

"What are they?" Dipper asked, examining the darkshapes in the distance.

"Wraiths, they serve Cipherious, they act as his army, we're lucky he hasn't deployed any of his Starfighters." Ford announced.

"So we stand here and fight them off?"

"Exactly."

* * *

The wind echoed through the hallways in a strange way, and the song Pacifica had been following had grown quieter, she followed a series of turns leading to a deep dark crevice. As she looked down at the darkness waiting to pull her down into the abyss. The voice from behind her was startling, it was cold and chilling like the wind, a man in a dark cloak stood in front of her, a smile across his face.

"Pacifica Northwest."

"And you are?"

"I am your guide. Follow me and I will show you what you seek."

Pacifica paused for a moment, hesitant to follow the stranger, but she nodded in agreement after a moment, following the Guide back into the tunnels, where the wind once more whispered.

"You're probably confused aren't you, I suppose you didn't expect a guide, I'm certain you weren't really told what was going to happen."

"They said that there would be some confusion, I'd have to deal with whatever issues I've got, and then I'd find my crystal."

"Yes, that is the way they did it on Ilum, here is a bit different though, where so much pain was wrought, the Force here is wild, and unpredictable, it forces much more onto the seeker."

"Much more like what?"

"Like me." The guide said, his voice cold and dark as they entered a shadowy room, with few glistening pieces of dust left visible in the darkness.

"What do you mean like you?" Pacifica asked stepping back, looking at the figure.

"Don't you get it? I'm here to test you, and I've decided you aren't worth it, you're not good enough to be a Jedi, you're just a pathetic little girl who thinks she can redeem her family, well she can't, if anything she's going to make it worse."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don' _t you get it? The Force knows everything, it can sense all that evil in you, and It DOESN'T WANT IT HERE."_

"I'm not leaving, not without the crystal, Dipper and Ford they need me to-"

" _That would be the same Dipper you lied to? The Same Ford you didn't trust? Why if you truly deserve this crystal Pacifica Palpatine, do you deserve this crystal so much?"_

"Because I-. I need it, or else my friends will get hurt."

" _Seems to me your friends are already getting hurt, in fact those shadows following you are probably tearing your friends apart right now."_

* * *

Dipper spun, his blade singing in tune with him, he sliced, swung, blocked, stabbed, in fluid motions with his saber, it was not a dance of any beauty, but it moved in an effective manner, each strike was planned, he deflected well, he stabbed well, it kept the shadows from overtaking him.

* * *

The cavern seemed o"nly to grow darker.

" _Why is it that you want to hurt your friends Pacifica Palpatine? Is it that Sithblood in your veins? Is it because you think you're better than them? Why lie? Why hate?"_

"Because, because, I'm sorry."

" _Sorry won't save them Pacifica, just give up, go away, return home."_

"No, I can't do that. I won't leave them."

" _But you have to._ "

"I-."

" _It's your fault, you're the one the Sith want, you're the one whose destined to be a sithlord."_

Pacifica looked up into the eyes of the darkly robed man, she felt the world around her twisting, and then she understood, "You're the test."

" _We've been over this already."_

"No, you said you were a guide, and then you said you were a force of the temple to keep me out. You're neither. You're just, me."

Pacifica reached out, ripping away all the illusions the room presented, leaving a reflection of herself caught in a piece of crystal standing in front of her. The reflection smiled, turning its head to the side, " _You're smarter than you look._ "

"Yeah. I am."

" _How did you know?"_

"You voiced my fears back to me, you told me what I thought, that I wasn't good enough, that this was my fault, that I would end up as a Sithlord, so I reached out, I wanted you to stop, and I saw you, I couldn't feel anything else in the cavern with me. Then I remembered what Dipper told me on day one, the Force is a reflection of me."

" _So what are you going to do? You clearly can't pass, and I wasn't lying._ "

"No, you were telling me what I know. But another thing I know is that I won't harm Dipper, I won't be something because my Great Uncle was. I'm Pacifica Northwest, which means I'm just a nobody who wants to be a Jedi."

The reflection smiled and faded, sitting on a stone nearby a small clear crystal lit up, glowing brightly, Pacifica reached out picking the Kyber Crystal up and squeezing her hand around it.

* * *

Dipper was growing weary, shadows danced against the blue blade that he clutched in his hands, it still swung, but he was being worn down. Then suddenly it stopped. The wraiths withdrew, moving out of sight, Dipper caught his breath, and looked up at Ford who seemed well, considering his age.

"Well done my boy, it seems we've driven them off."

"Yeah well I just did what your holocron taught me."

"It's amazing to consider everything you've learned you learned from a single holocron, in my youth we had hundreds of holocrons, and we had an army of Jedi to train us."

"Well there's only one Jedi school, and it's just opening now, on Yavin IV."

"Yes I had heard from Stanley. I was wondering Dipper, when this is over would you and Pacifica like to go to this new Jedi school, I'm certainly excited to learn about how things have changed."

"You mean it? Like as a Padawan?"

"Certainly, I'm not as young as I used to be and the galaxy is still filled with Mysteries."

"Yeah, definitely, that'd be, well great."

* * *

Aboard the MRE-HAC, Mabel was watching the door as it opened, before she let off a volley of plasma bolts at the figure entering. The figure smiled slicing the plasma from the air, their form moving closer, their single eye watching her as they walked across the floor of the ship.

"Step back!" Mabel warned pointing the blaster at the Sithlord.

" _Heh, I'm not here to fight."_

"Right like I'll believe that."

" _Listen Kid, if I wanted to kill you, you would be dead, I'm not interested, instead I want to help you._ "

"How?"

" _A simple trade, one service for another."_

"I'm not telling you where Pacifica is!"

" _Ha, Pacifica, she's old news, not interested in her. I already know where she is anyway. All I want is for you to carry a stone into the temple."_

"Why should I help you?"

" _Because your brother is abandoning you, and I'm offering you the power to keep him with you."_

"Dipper wouldn't-I mean we've always hung out since we were kids, we're best friends."

" _Right which is why he said this."_ The sithlord gestured with his hand activating a hologram projector he had hidden somewhere, the hologram was a scene of Ford and Dipper standing side by side, talking.

 _"Yes I had heard from Stanley. I was wondering Dipper, when this is over would you and Pacifica like to go to this new Jedi school, I'm certainly excited to learn about how things have changed."_

 _"You mean it? Like as a Padawan?"_

 _"Certainly, I'm not as young as I used to be and the galaxy is still filled with Mysteries."_

 _"Yeah, definitely, that'd be, well great."_

Then the image repeated itself.

"He-"

 _"He's abandoning you for your great uncle Ford and for Pacifica."_

"I-"

" _What did your brother tell you about the Jedi? That they helped establish the Empire you hate? That they killed Sith for being Sith? Your brother, his Jedi mentality is all about not feeling, so why wouldn't he cut you off?"_

"No, that's..."

" _Entirely true. You saw your Great Uncle Ford, entirely emotionless, no better than a computer. He was willing to take your brother from you. Sith, we're about Emotions, with our power you can keep your brother by your side for eternity."_

"I- I don't want him to be hurt."

" _I swear I won't hurt him. Carry the rock, and then come find me, I'll teach you everything you need to know."_

"As long as you won't hurt Dipper, then okay."

* * *

 **And that was how I chose to change that.**

 **I apologize once more for the lateness, I finally felt like I could write it, and even then it was a bit rough in parts (not that that trait is uncommon in my stories).**

 **Anyway enjoy, please review, etc.**


	16. Chapter 15

**I apologize for all the long hiatuses.**

 **Not just on this story, but on my other stories.**

 **I had a lot of stress, and also I really, really, really, love to procrastinate, and I've never been in the right mindset as to write.**

 **Soooo, yeah apologies to everybody who's been reading.**

 **Furthermore I apologize for the Private Messaging issue, I've been trying to activate private messaging to make life easier for everybody, however that attempt has failed everytime, so I apologize for that. If anybody knows a reason it would refuse to activate Private Messaging when I enable it on my account settings please alert me.**

 **ANYWAY, back to the story.**

* * *

 **The Voice in your Ear**

The Darkside isn't some great monster seeking to destroy everything around it, it doesn't live in the galaxy around us, it's the voice in our ear, the whispering, nagging, voice which grins as we hear it voice to us our deepest darkness, the darkness that we keep to ourselves. The Darkness of our fears, our desires, our selfishness, and our despair.

It hides in all of us.

It just appears more easily when we have the entire galaxy breathing with us, all their fears become tangled up in ours, we can feel all their light and all their darkness.

The Darkside can't be destroyed, that thing you fear is the force, and the force is whole, singular, only those who wield it are at war.

So stop being afraid.

* * *

Mabel looked down at the little black pebble she had slid into her pocket, a part of her, a little nagging voice, told her that she should get rid of it, that it would only bring her pain, but the rest of her, the rest of her just wanted to keep her brother. She didn't want to be alone.

Then it was too late.

* * *

Pacifica's eyes shifted downwards to the crystal and the pieces of metal that she molded seamlessly together, the first parts were easy, she understood where the things needed to go, but as she started moving onwards it became more complicated, she imagined a smooth hilt that met with her hand to match perfectly with her grip, she felt the electrum forged onto the blade, but there wasn't time for that, the parts moved together, what she had moved in smooth unison, she moved quickly but with purpose and understanding.

She had been told to be patient and calm, so that was what she was doing, each part met to make something new, then the outside, the actual hilt came together. She pressed inwards on the button and felt the saber spring to life, an indigo blade sprung forth, the gentle hum of the blade filling all of Pacifica's perception.

She gave an experimental swing feeling the weight of the blade and shifting her feet to match, she nodded soon after, then spun in the standard blocking motion she had learned. After a couple more such motions she had mastered the weight of the blade, and she could tell how it tugged, where the weight was. She had thoughts to tweak the outer casing of the hilt more in future, but other than that it was perfect.

Pacifica planned to practice more with the blade once she returned to the temple, but first the rock. The old, dark, stone carved with deep red runes that glowed in a perfect rhythm.

But by then it was too late.

* * *

Dipper examined the stars that streaked past while they were in hyperspace, their glowing forms flashing beautifully as they slid by. His eyes scanned the realm in front of him, his thoughts however remained upon the two girls onboard the ship. Pacifica and Mabel.

It was Mabel he was worried about, in many ways he felt like he was abandoning her, leaving her so that he could be a Jedi. In other ways he felt silly for thinking that, it had always been his plan to one day be a Jedi, and they were bound to split eventually, so it was somewhat obvious that he should leave.

Then there was Pacifica, it would equally be like betraying her if he refused to leave. She had started off reluctant to be a Jedi, reluctant to learn the force at all, in fact all she wanted was to be out of this world that he had thrown her into. But in a short time, such a short time, she had grown to enjoy the ideas of being a Jedi, the idea of helping people, and they had grown closer.

In that part his choices were to let go of who he was and become someone new, or let go of his future to comfort his sister.

The choices weren't great.

In theory Mabel could join them, but it had been clear since the first day Dipper found the Holocron that it wasn't Mabel's path, it wasn't her dream to be a Jedi, she wanted to be a pilot, the best pilot possible, but a Jedi was nowhere near her goals.

Still he questioned whether she could be persuaded to join him. The ending logic of it was that if she did join him, she would probably end up just causing problems for herself and the other students.

Then it was too late to turn back.

* * *

The ship crossed the border of the shield, the world didn't break, the sky didn't fall.

Dipper walked across the deck, looking out once more into the depths of space that surrounded them, the single floating stone temple, a temple almost as old as the Jedi. There he could feel the force flowing through everything, he felt the darkness and the light all around him.

Pacifica walked forwards with him, and in front of them both was Ford his robes hanging just above his boots.

They crossed the bridge in silence.

There was a plan for announcing they were leaving, after the stone was destroyed, after Cipherious was dealt with, after the entire matter was resolved they would tell the truth.

After all they could. They could do the right thing and save everybody involved the trouble of fighting or arguing because their minds were made up.

But that time never came.

* * *

They were inside the stone-vault when it happened.

The entirety of the temple shook, everything seemed to change, the stone glowed with bright red energy just as the blades were revealed, and the air filled with a deep-cold chill.

Explosions sounded at the edges of the temple, and Dipper ran towards the sound, there hanging in the space in front of everything was a ship of deep-black rock.

Mabel sat there stunned as the massive pyramid vessel fired down wave upon wave.

The black wraith fighters danced around, their singular round black capsule with batlike wings attached soared downwards firing on the ships around them, tearing through the stone.

They let out these deep shrieking noises as they moved.

Soon Dipper found Pacifica and Ford at his side.

Fords mouth opened in a terrified awe, "How did this happen, we're supposed to be hidden!"

Then slowly from the great dark vessel came a small capsule, landing at the edge of the stone platform it began to spray a wave of smoke as it's doors opened. From the smoke emerged Cipherious, a massive smile plastered across his face, his single eye examining the Pines family where they were gathered.

Suddenly a wave of blaster fire sprung from the ruins, Stan and Wendy, along with the help of SO-OS were firing on the Sithlord, who gave a simple wave knocking the blasts away, each foot landing on the platform.

" _I know it's a bit much, but hey I was always one for the dramatic._ " Cipherious said, gesturing to the smoke billowing from his vessel. He examined his gathered enemies with a look of disbelief, " _What's this? Are you trying to actually defeat me? That's adorable."_

The three jedi activated their lightsabers all at once, as Stan, Wendy, and SO-OS opened fire on Cipherious once more.

He deflected the blasterbolts with one hand and drew his lightsaber with the other, the glowing red blade cut across the stone behind him leaving a glowing orange scar across it's surface.

Dipper moved first, he launched forwards, swinging at Cipherious with his saber, Pacifica followed shortly after, then Ford.

Mabel did nothing but watch as Cipherious blocked each attack with a severe swiftness, sending each attacker backwards, meanwhile Stan kept firing, the lack of communication almost causing him to hit Ford instead of Cipherious.

Cipherious continued forwards, throwing the shooters against a wall. They slumped to the floor, including SO-OS whose eyes went dark after he hit the wall. Mabel watched with horror once more, as Cipherious approached examining his victims. " _I should kill you for attacking me, but I did promise, didn't I kid. So you're all free to go._ "

As Cipherious looked up his eyes locked with Mabel's.

Dipper's eyes widened as he looked up from where he had fallen at Mabel, the betrayal and shock on his face jarred Mabel, who looked down sadly.

"Mabel why did you help him?"

" _Isn't it obvious Pinetree, because she was afraid of you leaving her. So in a way, you gave me exactly what I needed. You too Pacifica, I'm actually kinda glad I didn't choose you as an apprentice in the end, after all Mabel here is going to make a far better one than you."_ Cipherious turned after he spoke, striding into the temple and using the force to tear a hole in the temple straight through to the stone he was seeking. With a smile he walked forwards, placing his hand on the stone, as it's runes shown an even brighter Red, there was a wave of darkness that rushed across the temple, then he turned an azure flame burning in one hand.

Dipper ran to help Stan, meanwhile Pacifica grabbed Wendy. As the two moved they saw Stan firing up the shuttle. Cipherious strode forwards his smile was wider than before, his eye held a deep wild-look. Dipper looked back to Mabel who was standing frozen still, as if she had been paralyzed, "Mabel come on."

"Why?'

"Because you're my sister!" Dipper shouted back.

"The sister you were going to leave behind to go to a stupid Jedi school!" Mabel shouted back, the anger in her voice shocked Dipper as he stepped back, Pacifica called to him from across the platform, "We have to go, before the crazy Sithlord kills us all."

Dipper turned running, behind him the old B1 battle droid sat, its eyes still blank.

Mabel wiped a tear from her eye as she saw the shuttle take off. Her body felt frozen, as if she had been stuck in place.

" _Don't worry Shooting Star, you'll get him back, after all, I promised._ " Cipherious said a cold smile on his face. His eyes were smiling differently from his face though, they smiled with a cruel calculated look, as if he had just won some great cosmic game. His grand prize, an Apprentice.

* * *

Meanwhile Dipper watched the stars streak by outside, Pacifica put a hand on his shoulder as he turned back to face her. His eyes spoke more of his emotions than his face, a deep shattered look sat in those eyes, leaving Pacifica little choice but to hug him.

The two turned back to the rest of their crew, an old Jedi Knight, an old flunked Jedi, and a Twi'lek soldier.

They had forgotten the droid.

That mattered so very much to their victory in the end.

It is strange how the force relies upon the smallest things, the things we don't even usually realize are really alive to win the greatest victories.

The darkness that danced through that sector seemed to blot out everything else.

But a simple droid that was reactivating as they flew away mattered everything to the galaxy.

* * *

 **Sooo I'm getting this out on a Friday Yay! That's the end of the chapter.**

 **Not the best chapter, but hey take what you can get.**

 **Please review if you've got the time. It helps encourage me and it helps me improve my writing.**

 **So anyway, I'm considering starting a Fully Star Wars story once I finish the other Gravity Falls project I'm working on, but that's maybe not what I'll do?**

 **I should probably put out another chapter of that one Gravity Falls story that I'm working on but only put two chapters out for, but hey I can do that later right?**


	17. Chapter 16

**This is like I said the planned first story in a trilogy, because, well, who doesn't love a trilogy? Especially when Star Wars is involved.**

 **Also I'm heavily considering starting a Star Wars story that's fully star wars... Completely unrelated to the previous completely star wars story I did, which was crappy.**

 **Anyway, please review if you can, and I'm hoping to finish up this chapter here.**

* * *

 **The Turning Point**

You can feel it. A storm swirling around you, tearing away bits of your soul. Guilt, anger, fear, like deep thunder and rain tearing into you.

You can feel the anguish, the betrayal, the loneliness.

You can hear yourself speaking, the anger washing over you. But you're not sure it's you.

Then it ends you see them running, you can tell you've hurt them. The guilt grows.

But then the anger washes it out.

You're glad, glad that he's hurt, glad that she's hurt, glad that they have this same pain they brought to you. Glad, even more that you could do something, that you took an action.

You feel the galaxy exhale. The storm clearing. You're free from the storm, the rage is gone, you can breath. But a voice is whispering in your head, What if you're only in the eye of the storm. What if it is only getting worse.

You ignore it. You drown it out with your anger and your pride.

But the voice never stops.

* * *

Cipherious ran his hand over the smooth black stone, examining it. He could feel the power rushing through it, he could even feel it empowering him, despite the ancient Jedi artefacts designed to prevent his entrance. But it wasn't enough, the power the Jedi had stolen remained locked within the stone, and as he hammered upon it he could tell already it was not going to break.

He stepped back, slashing down upon the stone with a force that would normally cut through a wall of durosteel. Still nothing, the stone remained unmoved. The Sithlord gave out a cry of anger, "Stanford!"

* * *

There was a cold to the MRE-HAC as it tore through the dark emptiness of space, the vibrant blues and whites merging in a strange aura around the ship.

Dipper was alone, his Lightsaber sitting deactivated in his hand, the holocron next to him. He could feel the shadow passing through the temple, he could see the anger on Mabel's face, hear it in her voice.

Then there was the guilt, it ate away at him, making him feel uneasy and sick. He couldn't help but to wonder if it was his fault if by his actions he had led Mabel to the Darkside, or if her arrival at that point had to do with Cipherious.

Was he wrong to have left her?

Then she entered, her mind overflowing with emotions, anger the chief among them. Her movements are those of a furious being, her breathing is enbittered, her hands crumpled into fists, but she stopped. Her fists unfurled and her hand went to Dipper's shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You know what."

"You didn't do anything." Dipper replied.

"Neither did you, so stop moping."

"I did Pacifica, I was going to leave her, and maybe if I was going to stay she wouldn't of turned to the darkside."

"What kind of logic is that?" Pacifica snapped back, her tone as biting as the interstellar winds.

"What do you mean?"

"You dork. I mean, well duh if you didn't leave she wouldn't have fallen, but you can't stay with her forever, so if you leaving turns her to the darkside, then that's on her. Sometimes you just need to let go."

"So what, I should just let her go to the darkside?"

"Not what I'm saying doofus, if you want to save your sister or whatever, you have to help her move on. Don't try and be the hero, help her get over you leaving."

"How do I do that, exactly?" Dipper said, glaring at Pacifica as he spoke.

"You should know, she's your sister." Pacifica answered with a shrug.

* * *

The grey haired twins sat together in the cockpit, their anger clear, their bickering loud. Alone sat the Twi'lek, her eyes closed, her head against the wall, and one hand loose around her blaster rifle.'

Stan and Ford, spoke their voices growing more and more bitter.

"What the hell's wrong with you Ford." Stan yelled.

"Wrong with me? I'm not the one who drew the Sithlord straight to the temple!"

"You might as well have!"

"What's that supposed to mean."

"You sent Mabel to the darkside, because you wanted to repeat the past again."

"Why would I want to repeat the past? What's there to repeat."

"You left me behind! Makes sense you'd want to get rid of everybody that reminds you of me."

"You think this is about you! This is about Dipper's potential as a Jedi. He could help people."

"Or he'll end up just like you, and ditch his friends to go be the hero!"

"That's hardly a flaw. Maybe if you'd payed more attention in class you could have-"

"Why would I want to be a Jedi? Ninety percent of you got wiped out and I went after you, to save your life and you treat it like a bad thing."

"My life didn't need saving!"

"How was I supposed to know that? You disappeared, dropped off a stone, we fought, then you just ran away, into the unknown regions. I thought the Chiss killed you, or some ancient sith monster."

"Well, now I almost did get killed by a Sith monster."

"That seems more like your fault than mine."

* * *

Mabel examined the crystals the Sithlord had placed in her hand.

"What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're supposed to control them."

"How's that going to bring Dipper back?"

"It's step one. To do what you want you need power, the more power the easier it will be to control the world around you, and step one is those crystals."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Simple. Bend them to your will." Cipherious answered a wide grin stretching across his face.

"Oh, okay, I guess, I mean, they're just Crystals, I can't actually hurt them."

"Of course not."

* * *

The dark purple-blue oceans, and strange red and green splotches of land, made the world stand out, the habitable atmosphere did so as well. The bright nebula's danced above giving off a beautiful light that cascaded down onto the planet. Making the water gleam below.

"Welcome to H-1342, or as I like to call it, Safehouse." Ford announced to the crew.

"That's an awful name for a planet." Pacifica said examining the ocean that was beneath them.

"Well what would you call it." Ford asked, angrily.

"No Idea, but there's got to be something better than Safehouse." Pacifica replied, stepping back from the window.

"Why're we here again?" Wendy asked leaning against the wall.

"We need a place to hide, while we come up with a plan. The Nebula makes it near impossible for the ship to be tracked by normal means, and I've been developing a technique to hide us in the force."

"Great, so we'll be safe to run away to this planet and hide, while a psychopathic Sithlord takes control of the galaxy." Pacifica muttered in response.

"Not quite. While he has the stone, I theorize he can't access the majority of the energies due to the way that the stone was designed, I think that the seal can only be broken by a Jedi, and he doesn't have one of those."

"That's good news. He still has my sister." Dipper pointed out.

"Who he's training, so she'll be fine, now can someone find me that droid, so I can set it to repair some of the damage to the ship." Ford asked.

There was a long pause as everybody examined the room, each silent and cold, then a long slow, "Kriff" came from several mouths at once.

"We lost, Soos." Dipper said, rubbing his forehead.

* * *

The droid's systems continued whirring, slowly reactivating, Old circuits sparking to life before failing.

It took some time before the systems could run enough for the droid to be aware of its surroundings.

More time before it could move, before it's voice box was online, but eventually everything was active.

* * *

Dipper's blue blade clashed against the indigo blade in Pacifica's hands, the latter moving backwards after the strike.

Pacifica had spent most of the week training with Dipper in blade form, the two spent most of that time lightly sparring, each skilled enough to know when to stop, each blade tested to make sure it wouldn't strain.

Even in the lazy light of the nebula, which danced off the planets rings in a beautiful display of light, life felt dangerous, above them hung a threat of death by Sithlord at any moment. Even after two weeks upon the planet it felt as though they were in jeopardy.

The call from the ship seemed to bring their worst fears, the two young Jedi ran off in the direction of the noise. Their lightsabers deactivated but still in hand.

However instead of being greeted by a dark wraithfighter instead they were met with the group, gathered around a small communicator, through which came the slightly robotic voice of Soos. The b-1 battledroid, which had somehow survived the fight.

"-Listen I need to know, is Cipherious still there?" Ford said, his voice exhausted, but stern.

"You mean that creepy Sith-dude, with the yellow? His evil spaceship is outside, so I mean, I think so dude."

"Fine. Do you think you can access the ship."

"Sure thing dude, these guys don't even really notice me."

"Good. I need you to go inside, and deactivate the shields, if you can find the main terminal for Cipherious's drones and chamber help deactivate those as well."

"Right dude."

The transmission fizzled out, and Ford turned back to the others with a smile. "Well then, that went well."

"Sure, but like why?" Pacifica asked hand on hip.

"Paz, has a point, it isn't like we can kill Cipherious. We've seen it doesn't work."

"True, however I have a theory that he draws his power from a similar stone to the one within the temple. However it would have to be on his person, if he lost that his power's would falter significantly."

"So what? He's got a secret magic Rock necklace?" Pacifica said, leaning against a tree, arms crossed.

"In the short of it yes. Without it I believe we can kill Cipherious."

"The issue is still getting onboard. Cipherious will detect us before we arrive." Dipper said, running his hand through his hair.

"That is true, but with your droid onboard the vessel, I believe it is possible to deactivate the defenses just long enough for us to slip by."

"Great. So now it's fifty-fifty on our chances of being murdered." Wendy added from the ramp.

"Listen, this isn't just about Cipherious, he has Mabel, and this might be our best chance at saving her. So I think it's worth it." Dipper said, looking to the others for some support.

"Right, Kriff it, let's go kriffing die." Wendy announced in response after a moments silence.

"Well, I guess I'm in." Pacifica added.

"I'll do it, to save my niece, not for any of this Jedi crap." Stan announced, from the ramp of the MRE-HAC.

* * *

Her blades danced around her vivid red blades, leaning towards the pinkish edge of the spectrum.

Her new clothes reflected the color of the blades, dark with highlights of the same pink red. Around her neck hung a piece of dark stone, gleaming in the vessels pale light.

She was the pupil who would be his blade, his agent of chaos in the vast galaxy.

The other, pale, feeble, and young, seemed relatively useless. The first failure marked by the Young Jedi defeating him, the second in his failure to locate the Temple, the third was a test of strength in battle. Cipherious had paired the two pupils against each other, the girl, Mabel, and the boy Gideon, their conflict had been short resulting in Mabel as the victor.

The only logical thing to do would be to sacrifice the boy as a pawn against the Jedi when they arrived. It would make running the ship so much easier, as the removal of incompetence usually did.

Then Cipherious saw the flickering upon his screen, a flash, of red on a grid nearby his throne, spinning to stair at it. A strange droid was in one of the stations. The shields were down.

Cipherious's face lit up into a grin, "At last."

* * *

The MRE-HAC moved wildly through the dark emptiness of space, around it flew small beams of light, glowing red, a few which impacted the ship lit up in an explosive flair of light.

Behind the MRE-HAC flew the strange Wraith fighters, vaguely reminiscent of tie-fighters, only smaller, with wings that spread outwards, styles off of those of a Mynock. In the center a strange orb, like an eye, from which small blasts flew.

The six pursuers were taken out by the MRE-HAC's weapon systems.

Inside the ship the group had gathered into a cluster, with an exception to Stan who was flying the ship. The ship itself zoomed, with a clatter, into the main hangar bay, aboard Cipherious's vessel.

Long scrapes were left across the floor where the ship had slid into the hangar, leading to a pile of crates in which the MRE-HAC had imbedded itself. The group clambered out of the now damaged freighter. Looking about the hangar bay for new threats, when no immediate danger appeared the group gathered in a small clump.

"So what now?" Wendy asked, examining the rest of the group.

"We split up, me and Pacifica can go get Mabel, you three go after Cipherious." Dipper said, looking towards the door.

"It would make more sense to take two Jedi to go face Cipherious." Ford replied.

"Not really, there's any chance our objectives could switch based upon what we find. Sooo, I mean, me and Pacifica might run into Cipherious, and it would be better to have the two of together, than to have one of the lesser-trained Jedi wandering around." Dipper pointed out.

"Fine." Ford said, turning away.

The group split at the first fork in the ship each heading in a different direction, Pacifica and Dipper heading towards Mabel, based off Dipper's intuition, and the others heading towards the greatest source of Darkside energy nearby.

* * *

Elsewhere Soos found himself surrounded on the bridge, and Gideon stood in the hallway, waiting for a fight he would almost definitely lose.

* * *

Pacifica moves through the darkness with soft, fast footsteps, her hand hovering at her waist, read to draw her Lightsaber from its place at her belt. Dipper's own movements were more wild and nervous, his hands moved constantly from his waist to clasping each other, then once more to his waist, his breathing was fast and shallow, as he tried to preserve his calm in an awful situation.

Pacifica's spare hand reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder, "Listen, calm down it's just your sister. So, be cool, or whatever."

"Right, my sister who fell to the Darkside and is probably going to kill us." Dipper replied.

"You're such an idiot sometimes. I mean it's like obvious that she's only upset that you're leaving. So, just comfort her."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"We're two fully trained Jedi, I think we can handle this."

"Right. Sure."

"...And Prosthetics have come so far, I mean she can lose at least her arms without us having to be concerned."

"What?"

"Just stating the facts dork."

"Sure, princess."

"That's not really an insult."

"It's hard to come up with things on the fly okay!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

The conversation ended as the two Jedi rounded a corner finding themselves face to face with Gideon and two of Cipherious's droids.

"Well hello there, I'm so glad you could join us." Gideon said a cruel smile growing across his face.

"Well, this will be easy." Dipper said, looking to Pacifica, the two drew their lightsabers at the same time, the blue and purple blades igniting with a hiss, providing a small burst of colorful light to the dark hallway. In turn Gideon's own blade ignited, a vibrant red dancing off the walls. The droids raised their blasters, but were torn apart before they could fire a single shot.

The two Jedi moved forwards, their blades leaving no room for Gideon to strike back. Gideon's own blade went flying, sliding across the room to the floor nearby.

"It's over Gideon." Dipper announced, doing his best to sound heroic, "Now where's my sister?"

"Like I'd tell you. Without you, we'll finally be able to be together." Gideon said, deep and bitter hatred spilling from his words.

"Why do you like her so much?" Pacifica asked, leaning against the wall.

"How could I not, she's beautiful, and kind, and hilarious." Gideon replied, moving backwards down the hallway.

"And you expect her to stay like that? I mean, the Darkside screws people up, look at Cipherious. You really think that she's going to stay how she is." Pacifica asked, looking down at the shorter Sithlord.

"I-, no, maybe. Kriff."

"Help us save her, and maybe Dipper will put in a good word for you." Pacifica added.

"No way am-" Dipper started, before Pacifica elbowed him in the stomach, "Fine, I'll put in a good word."

"She's down this hallway, behind the massive doors." Gideon answered.

"So literally right in front of us." Pacifica said.

* * *

Ford, Stan, and Wendy moved silently through the dark ship, occasionally passing small groups of droids which they greeted with blasterfire. As they drew nearer to the heart of the ship, a dark, creeping dread seemed to wash over them all.

"What is it? What's going on?"

"It's Cipherious, his power is tangible to even non-force sensitives at this point. We need to stop him here, or everything we've worked for will be lost." Ford answered, as they moved forwards.

"Right, and we're supposed to take some magic artefact off him to do that?"

"Exactly, it would be a piece of stone, easy to carry around, somewhere that it's hard to reach."

"Great, so we have to somehow get the source of his powers off of him, without dying." Wendy said, looking to the other two.

"Exactly." Ford answered.

* * *

The dark stone doors opened, revealing a dark chamber, slightly smaller than the hangar, the room was dimly lit by a few small lights. The room itself was mostly empty except for a small chair, in which a thin female figure sat, her legs crossed and eyes closed, at her side hung two metal hilts wrapped in dark leather. As the two Jedi entered the room the girl looked up a smile reaching across her face.

"Hey Dip-dop. Ready to join the winning side yet?"

"I'm on the winning side Mabel."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Oh, hey Paz, didn't notice you there."

"This is going to be awkward, so I'm going to go stand in the corner." Pacifica said, looking between the two siblings.

"Anyway's Dipper, I'm sure you've realized you were wrong."

"I was wrong not to consider your feelings. We're twins, and I didn't think about how going to the academy might hurt you."

"Great! So you're staying then."

"Um. No." Dipper said scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"I can already tell this is going well!" Pacifica yelled from the corner.

"Why, aren't you staying?" Mabel yelled, shoving Dipper backwards.

"Because we have to grow up Mabel, we have to go our separate ways some day, and I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm really, really sorry. But, this is what I've always wanted to do, this is what I need to do. So, I really am sorry that you're hurting because of that."

"You're not just going to abandon me!" Mabel yelled, igniting her red-pink sabers, their light glow illuminating the rest of the room.

Pacifica sighed, her own indigo blade igniting in her hands. She made the first move, charging across the floor towards Mabel, who almost caught Dipper with her blades, Pacifica's intervention blocked Mabel's angry lashing out.

"I'm going to make you stay, even if you don't want to!" Mabel screamed, as Pacifica's indigo blade swung outwards at her.

Dipper pulled his own saber from it's place at his side, igniting it and stepping forwards, the blue glow clashing against the red. He moved forwards with some speed, catching the second of Mabel's red blades with his own blue one.

The fight was strange, the blades dancing and flashing, flaring in the dark room, each time they struck it let out a flash of light. Each of Dipper's attacks was easily deflected by Mabel, Pacifica found herself often forced backwards, out of the fight as the two siblings struggled.

* * *

The group entered to find Cipherious sitting upon his throne, a brilliant smile on his face as the group approached.

"Stanford, just the Jedi I was hoping to see, I'm glad you came, after all I'll need your help."

"I will never help you, Cipherious." Ford replied.

"Sure you won't. I mean, I'm pretty sure I can get what I need from you, after all you have oh so many weaknesses, and you've brought most of them to me."

"What are you talking about?" Ford said, looking at the one-eyed sithlord.

"You've brought your brother, your nephew, and a bunch of other pathetic little creatures straight to my doorstep, and you think you're going to defeat me somehow? You're hilarious." Cipherious answered, rising from his throne, the lightsaber in his hand igniting, as he walked down a series of dark steps towards them, a smile on his face.

Wendy moved first, firing off a series of shots from her blaster rifle, all of which Cipherious quickly deflected. Then Stan, using the same tactic launched a volley of energy blasts from his own blaster, which were also deflected. Ford charged forwards, blade in hand swinging it towards Cipherious who quickly sidestepped Ford and swung his own blade towards the Jedi.

The attack was followed by Ford igniting the second half of the blade, which plunged itself into Cipherious's stomach, briefly stunning him, as Wendy and Ford fired on the Sithlord's back.

Ford used the momentary stunning of the Sithlord to move away, rushing behind a pillar, the others mirrored his action.

* * *

Mabel forced Dipper into the wall, pressing forwards with her lightsaber, Pacifica charged forwards, swinging her own vibrant purple blade at the girl.

Mabel's second blade moved, blocking the purple blade. Which twisted, knocking the red blade from Mabel's hand, as Dipper forced his way forwards, knocking Mabel back a few steps. Her eyes wide as she clutched the remaining blade in her hand.

Then the ship shook with a strange unearthly thunderous wave, as if the world was ending. Gideon launched himself through the doorway, his own red blade in his hand.

* * *

Stan and Ford pressed themselves against the dark stone pillar, as Cipherious moved across the room the searing scar from the lightsaber burnt across his stomach already fading away.

The twins looked to each other.

Wendy, dodged out from behind her pillar firing a few blasts at the Sithlord, who simply turned, catching the beam of energy mid air, with a wave of his hand, sending it back in the direction it came from.

"You really think this is going to work, with your little blasters, and laughable attempts to beat me? I'm immortal."

With his free hand Cipherious raised Wendy off the ground, "Do you care about your pawn little Jedi? Or will you just let her die?"

He emerged from the shadows, a silver cylinder in his hand, the robes around him hanging a tiny bit too tight. His eyes wide as he approached the sithlord.

"Good to see you've finally decided to face my Ford." The Sithlord said, dropping Wendy to the floor, and raising the man above it with a smile

He examined the man with a smile, "Now you're going to tell me how to open the stone."

"I would love to, just one problem, I'm not Ford." Stan announced with a smile, his fist shot forwards wrapping around the amulet Cipherious's neck, and pulling back, tearing the piece of darkstone from the Sithlord's throat.

"Wait but then where's Ford?" Cipherious asked stumbling back into the lightsaber blade, which jabbed through his back, "NO! No! I'm supposed to win, I'm the mastermind, you can't defeat me with you're puny little minds!"

"Stang, that was way cooler than I thought it was going to be." Wendy said with a grin.

* * *

Dipper tripped backwards as Gideon charged at him, Mabel lept backwards doing a flip, as her saber flew to her hand. More droids rushed into the room, as Dipper and Pacifica looked at the two Sithlords they were now facing, along with the several droids with blasters raised towards them.

"Stang." Dipper muttered under his breath.

"You've lost Dipdop, so just give up, I'm clearly better at this than you."

"I'm not giving up on you Mabel." Dipper announced looking towards his sister, "But I can't save you unless you want to be saved, so um, Pacifica."

"Yes." Pacifica replied.

"Run!" Dipper yelled, as the two dashed through the still open doors, back towards the hanger bay.

* * *

The ship was quiet on the way home, the two young Jedi sat in the back of the ship, looking back at the dark shape of the Sith Warship. The fact that SO-OS had even made it onto the ship was a miracle in itself, Wendy had insisted on taking the Sithlord's necklace as a reminder, but Mabel remained on the dark warship, sitting in a throne made newly hers.

The conversation between the stans was tired, as though it had been a fight to allow the conversation at all.

"I'm sorry for leaving you behind Stan. I didn't consider until now how that might hurt. I suppose I've just passed on the same mistakes to these two."

"You're an idiot sometimes Ford. Mabel and Dipper, they'll get better, somehow, they always do. They're better than us."

"One of them is a Sithlord Stan."

"Eh, give it a week, she can hardly focus on anything, and Dipper was going to leave eventually, it wasn't your fault for making it possible. I mean, some lady apparently already offered him a place at the academy."

"Really? He didn't mention that."

"Yeah, so where am I dropping you off, Coruscant, or some other big fancy planet?"

"No, actually, the location of this New Jedi temple appears to be Yavin IV. Have you heard of it?"

Stan burst out laughing, he turned to his brother with a grin, "Someone's got to catch you up on galactic history."

"Why, is Yavin IV important somehow. I mean of course it was the ancient homeworld of the Sithlord Exar-Kun's Empire, and the Massassi people."

"I'll explain on the way."

* * *

"You'll see Mabel again you know, and maybe next time she'll be ready to talk."

"Or it's equally possible Mabel will be a Fully-fledged Sithlord conquering entire systems."

"That could happen too, but if it does isn't it better to be trained as a Jedi when it you meet again?"

"Yes, so I guess we'll just have to hope she doesn't murder us."

"She'll murder you, so I'm safe."

"Or she'll decide the best way to keep me is by killing you."

"Stang."

* * *

 **That's the end.**

 **Like I said, this will involve three parts. Maybe more?**

 **Material in this Chapter used Star Wars Swear Words Stang and Kriff.**

 **Used some other stuff I'm sure.**

 **Despite the massive break this was written pretty quickly, and I'm sorry for that massive break, there were a lot of things going on so yeah. Also I'm lazy.**

 **Please review? Maybe?**


	18. The second part of this story is up

**Hi There. This Part of the Story is over. Complete.**

 **HOWEVER, even though this technically violates some rules, I am including an advertisement for the next part of this story, The Daughter of the Sith.**

 **I would include an advertisement but instead I'll just include the URL, since if you reached this far I hope you intended to continue reading anyway?**

 **Maybe I'm wrong. Anyway that is slightly heavier on legends, but that's sort of why I set up the Legends Notes so that I could introduce you slowly to Legends and include more stuff as it went on.**

 **Daughter of the Sith:** s/13260332/1/The-Daughter-of-the-Sith

 **So, if you wanted to complete this series, this is the next chapter, set a couple months after, by the way there's going to be a larger time jump for the next segment. Like three years or something. Or wait? Five? I have to do the math in my mind, and my mind is a bad place for logical math.**

 **I really did enjoy writing this, and this is definitely a project I won't drop, because I love Star Wars and also Gravity Falls so combining their ideas is really fun and enjoyable for me. Even if I'm definitely not the best writer out there.**

 **ALSO to that guest who had an entire thing on the Lightside-Darkside matter, I actually really liked your arguments and I forget if I already responded, but your arguments are reasonable and understandable. The issue is that the Jedi definitely intend to bring balance when they refer to Anakin, but they also don't believe the sith are around. However it is possible they believed the darksides return was possible, and it became even more likely when they found out that the Sith were still around. Also the fact that the Darkside is indicated to actually throw the force out of balance means that the actual numbers don't matter very much.**

 **Maybe I already responded if so ignore that.**


End file.
